Subscribe
by Nightglider124
Summary: AU. "Whaaat's up guys, it's Gar and welcome back to my channel!" - Following the antics of YouTuber Gar Logan as he and his friends get up to all kinds of things including exploration vids, prank vids and more. Click that subscribe button to keep up with Gar's posts! Drabble Oneshots! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Heeey guys; I'm here with a brand new AU fic! It's a Gar centered YouTuber AU if the title didn't really give it away haha. It's gonna be a mix of creepy things, exploration and pranks and some other stuff. Things, I personally think Gar would be down to do on YouTube channel if he had one._

_I'm hoping to update this on the last Wednesday of every month and I hope y'all take a liking to this idea because I'm super excited to write more for it!_

_For some context; they're a bunch of 23/24 year olds who live together and they have known one another for flippin' ages and they're indulging Gar in his YouTube videos bc that's what friends do!_

_Not much else to say here but if you do like it, please give me some feedback as it would be muchosly appreciated!_

_ALSO Shoutout to my fave gurl; Ava for sneak preview reading this first oneshot and setting my anxious mind at ease XD 3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

**Exploring Abandoned Asylum (GONE WRONG)**

_Uploaded by Gar Logan_

_31st July 2019 _

_Length: 00:20:42_

* * *

Gar's grin spread from ear to ear as he stepped back from the camera, the gaze of the lens facing him as the tripod supported its weight for the moment.

"Whaaat's up guys, it's Gar and welcome back to my channel!" He hollered, his bubbly nature and personality shining through his intro without fail.

He opened his arms out in a showcasing manner and glanced at the people stood around him,

"Today, I'm here with my friends. We've got Vic…"

He pointed to the largest one of them all; a bulky African american with steel blue eyes; light specks of grey in them under the right light. He wore a baggy blue hoodie, one hand stuffed into the pocket whilst he used the other to cheekily salute towards the camera.

"And we've got Dick…"

The aforementioned man smirked and nodded his head, his mess of ebony hair flopping a little; giving him just the right disheveled look to show off his ruggedly handsome streak.

The pale denim shirt that he wore, unbuttoned in front of the camera revealed the white shirt beneath; the black ripped jeans tying to outfit together in a way that it shouldn't, but did.

"There's Kory…"

Stood beside the dark haired smirker was a tall, slim girl; a firey ombre illuminating her otherwise auburn hair. She smiled cheerfully and waved towards the camera, slipping closer into the arm wrapped around her waist.

She rested her head on Dick's shoulder and idly played with the sleeve of her loose, violet sweater that was a stark contrast to her close fitting, denim shorts; ripped and as black as ink on a page.

"And last… but never least… we've got my girlfriend; Raven!"

He splayed his hands wide, showing her off like the treasure he felt she was.

Raven rolled her eyes but quirked the smallest of smiles at Gar as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying and failing to dissolve his playful nature,

The black of her hair dripped into the purple ends, tied at the back so that some was pinned up and away from her heart shaped face.

Her dark blue eyes stayed on Gar as she wore a bored mask, not _terribly _enthusiastic about whatever they were spending the night doing.

The strapless grey top she wore revealed just a hint of her stomach with a black belt around her hips and skinny black jeans, with multiple stylish rips across them, clinging to her legs.

"Ooh… I feel so special." She told him in a dull voice,

"Face it, Gar, we're the only idiots who would agree to be out in the middle of a street someplace at 10 o'clock at night." Vic chuckled, shaking his head at his best friend.

Gar threw him a look before he stared ahead once more, his focus solely on the audience of his Youtube account that would later be seeing the video he was about to film.

"As I was saying, we're here tonight with my friends because they all _love _me and decided to come along for this exploration vid." Gar continued,

"Tonight, we're gonna be exploring the abandoned Mae-Eye Lunatic Asylum on the outskirts of our hometown that is Jump City."

Kory quietly whimpered at the mere mention of the place and leaned in to her boyfriend, obviously the least thrilled about the adventure they were about to embark upon.

Gar sent a sympathetic smile in her direction, "Some of us are… less excited than others."

Dick looked down at Kory, his fingers tightening against the cloth of her sweater as he held her against his side.

"So, right now, we're just outside of a nearby Starbucks because we were thirsty and we're also trying to figure out how we're gonna get past the guards on patrol outside the asylum."

"I'm telling you; we're gonna get caught, Gar." Dick sighed, dragging his free hand through his hair,

Gar spun around, comically pointing an accusing index finger at his friend, "Ah! That's not the right attitude to have, thank you, _Dick_."

The guy in question rolled his cobalt eyes in response, resolutely staying quiet on the subject since Gar didn't care for the negative yet probable outcome of their little excursion.

"Look, we'll just have to time it as best as we can and then book it across." Vic said with a nonchalant shrug,

"Is this not breaking in?" Kory queried, raising her chin from Dick's shoulder with a brow lifted,

Gar waved his hand dismissively, "Psh, of course not! It's abandoned and like… it's not owned by anyone so it's _fiiine_."

Raven pursed her lips, a witty statement on the tip of her tongue, "Right. That's why there's 3 guards outside. They're just here for the _fun _of it."

"Exactly! Thanks babe!" He grinned before turning his head back towards the camera, completely missing the dumbfounded look on Raven's face, "Okay. I'll keep you guys posted. We're gonna try getting over there."

* * *

Gar held his camera up, his eyes darting back and forth between the lens and the area beyond the bushes that they were all crouched down and hidden within.

"Okay guys so… we're just on the edge of the asylum grounds. There's a gap in the fence that looks promising…" Gar whispered, brushing the hair at his forehead back with his fingers, "And we're just waiting for an opening to sprint over. There's a guard patrolling but he's walking back around in a minute so we're getting ready."

Gar spied the guard he'd just mentioned, a bead of sweat at his temple as he bided his time until they inevitably made a break for it.

He watched as the guard stopped, turned one way before turning the other and yawned. With that, the man swiveled back around and wandered down the way he came.

"Now!" Gar hissed, prompting his friends to get moving,

He held his camera in a death grip, partially wondering if his viewers would terribly mind the random rustling, heavy breathing and darkness that was currently being filmed.

With the green light metaphorically right in front of them, Gar pushed himself up and sprinted towards the fence, constantly casting looks over his shoulder to make sure they hadn't been spotted.

The other four kept his pace, matching him in the way he headed straight for the hole in the fence without taking any kind of reprieve in fear of getting caught.

Gar held up the camera so he could capture each of them slipping through the gap and onto the property, continuously keeping his forest eyes on the guard patrolling in this direction.

He noticed the guard as he started to walk back their way,

"Dude! Hurry! The guy is coming back!" Gar stressed, giving Vic a helping hand to squeeze through as he kneed him in the leg,

"Ow! Watch it, grass stain or I'll knee you back." Vic grumbled, finally past the fence. He took the camera from Gar, briefly turning it on himself to grin as Gar stumbled through the shortcut as well.

Gar took the camera back from Vic as soon as he was through before they all made a break for it and dashed over to the abandoned building, making certain they were out of sight of any guards before figuring out a way inside.

Under the cover of darkness, where the eyes of security couldn't touch him, Gar held the camera up to film the exterior of the neglected asylum, a sudden chill ricocheting down his spine at the realization of what creepy postcards of the past may await them inside.

"Dudes…" He murmured, his eyes glazing over as he took in the eerie picture before him,

The relic structure reached high, appearing much like a stately manor but on a much larger scale. Faded bricks lined the walls, dust floating down in the more broken down parts of the building. The windows were caked with dirt whilst cracks ran through some of the glass planes. Soot and moss patched across some of the nooks and crannies of the outer walls, with very little foliage able to grow from the lawn surrounding the asylum.

Grey roofing lined every part of the building, slanted downwards with a few tiles missing here and there. In the middle of the building, a large clock tower stood; the hands of time long since having ceased in function; a disturbing reminder of how the asylum was forever stuck in the time it thrived, now just another victim of decay and abandonment.

Chimneys spiked all across the roof, having once served usage at multiple points in the facility whereas now, they merely stood alone with the rest of the structure.

Gar moved his hand, allowing the camera to follow what his own gaze fell upon.

The large double doors of the entrance were boarded up; the chipped and warped wood beyond almost giving subtle warning not to go inside.

"I wonder how many people went in and out of here back in the day…" Gar thought aloud, looking over at his friends and noticing Vic was waving a hand, trying to get his attention.

Taking a lasting look at the exterior of the asylum, Gar swallowed and followed his friends as they quietly made their way around the back.

Raising the camera again, Gar eyed Vic, "You find a way in?"

His friend nodded, "Yeah, I think so. There's this window here. It's on the smaller side but should all be able to squeeze through…"

Gar tilted the camera towards the window he was referring to; the bottom half of a rectangular window that was free from any glass shards or jagged edges.

Raven tilted her head, "Why would they not board that up? Surely that's just asking for people to sneak in."

Dick shrugged, "Maybe it was but someone else knocked it through."

Kory sighed and looked around, skeptical that they were truly alone back here, "Another reason that we should probably _not _do this…"

Vic winked at the redhead and playfully nudged her arm, "Don't worry about it, Kory… we'll be in to see the place for Gar's stupid video and then we'll be out again before you know it."

"Hmm…" Kory responded, not quite convinced at the same time Gar made an indignant noise in protest of Vic insulting his video,

"It's not stupid, dude. I've got a hefty 800,000 subscriber count, for your information." He threw back before turning the camera to face himself so he could wink and grin into the lens in appreciation to his said subscribers,

Vic opened his mouth to retort but Dick stepped in, "Can we just go in already if we're doing this?"

Raven smirked, "Who wants the luxury of going in first?"

Silence swelled between the group until Dick exhaled noisily and eyed the window, "I'll go first, I guess."

Gar smiled, "Aren't my pals just the best?"

Dick pulled a face over his shoulder, in the direction of the camera Gar had pointed his way as he stepped up towards the small opening.

"Be careful…" Kory muttered, chewing her lip in concern,

He waved her off, "I've got it."

"I mean… he probably _is _the best one to go first… gymnast and all." Vic pointed out, making Gar snort,

Dick gripped the rim of the window and pulled slightly, testing the strength of the wood and to see how well it would hold his weight. Deeming it to be acceptable after a moment, he took a breath and slowly hauled himself up onto the ledge, shifting and turning until he slipped in through the gap.

There was a soft footfall followed by some coughing before worry got the better of Kory,

"Dick? Are you okay?" She whispered, resting her fingers against the window ledge that he had just been perched upon,

"Yeah… I'm good… it's just… really dusty in here." Dick replied before he crouched down at the window opening and caught her eye, "Ready?"

"Why do I have to go second?"

Gar grinned, "You cared about him most to ask if he was okay… you put yourself in it, Kory."

Kory pressed her lips into a thin line and appeared hesitant, her brows furrowed as anxiety had her rattled.

Dick offered her a hand through the window, "C'mon, Kor. I've got you."

Gar smirked and couldn't help but bump shoulders with Vic who matched his expression, "These kids are so adorable."

Vic fluttered his eyelashes in a teasing manner, "They're so _cute_."

Dick was quick to the mark of giving them the finger through the gap as Kory ignored their comments and prepped herself to go inside as well. The two boys made dual expressions of mock shock before a single look from Raven told them to quit it.

Kory reached up for Dick's hand, standing on her toes to get some more leverage on her already impressive height so that she could make it easier for Dick to help her up.

Once she was sure Dick had a grip on her wrist, Kory pressed her feet to the wall and scaled it until she reached the window, swiveling her hips until she too, was inside.

Dick leaned down and scanned the remaining three, "Alright, who's next?"

Vic shrugged and wandered over to the wall, "I'll go."

"Pff, use some of that muscle, Vic. There's no way I'm not being pulled out if you grab my hand." Dick told him,

Snorting, Vic shook his head, "Please man… as if I'd ask your scrawny ass for help. I'd end up breaking you."

With that in mind, Vic rubbed his hands together and took a running jump at the wall, leaping just in time so that his fingers caught the inside of the window. With a few more shifts and movements, Vic was sat on the ledge, one leg hanging out whilst one was in.

He looked around the minute his feet touched the ground on the other side and he let out a long whistle, "Dang… this place is creepy as f-"

Gar made a strangled noise, "Dude! Don't swear; you'll get me demonetized."

"Okay well hurry yo' ass up because you need to see this stuff." Vic called back,

Turning his camera to Raven, Gar gestured for her to go up first, "M'lady…"

"Wow. What a gentleman, letting me go into a creepy asylum first." She deadpanned, smirking at him over her shoulder,

"You know me, babe." He replied, keeping the camera on her as Kory and Dick both extended a hand each to give her some help into the building. He hurried over to the wall, placing the palm of his hand against the back of her thigh to aid her in the last part of getting in.

"You're so not subtle, y'know." She muttered,

"What?" Gar chuckled, pretending he didn't catch what she meant. She rolled her eyes at him once more before she slid in through the window.

Turning the camera to his face, Gar grinned, "Looks like it's my time, guys."

Shifting the grip he had on the mini tripod, he stood at the base of the window and looked up at the gap,

"Pst… Rae… can you take the camera for a sec?"

Her head popped through, the tendrils of purple dip-dyed hair falling around her face as she reached a hand down to take it from him. She brought it back through the window and turned it to face Gar as he made his own grand entrance,

"Let's see if he falls on his face." She murmured off-camera,

Gar huffed and stuck his tongue out as he hauled himself up so far before he shot a pleading look in Vic and Dick's directions; silently asking for help.

The boys each grabbed one of his hands and tugged him up the rest of the way until he too was through the gap, his feet planted firmly on the dirty ground of the asylum.

"Did I stick the landing, Rae?" Gar asked as he slipped the camera from her,

"Uh huh. 100%."

He smirked and turned the camera back towards the still environment they found themselves in. Hitting a button on the side of the camera, he upped the brightness of his light to ensure he got a good picture of the inside of the building.

Vic whistled as they all looked around, "Well… this is… cozy…"

Raven raised an eyebrow as she peered down the long corridor beside the room they were in, "This is… definitely freaky."

"And you know if Rae is saying that then it's true…" Gar breathed, turning the camera angle after angle to show it off,

He assumed they had sneaked into the former day room of the asylum, if the abandoned lounge chairs scattered around were anything to go by. The material of them were torn and there was some certainty that there would be creepy crawlies hiding inside of them.

Dust and dirt lined the floor; cracks in the concrete below their feet showing just how old the place was. Gar glanced upwards, noticing the peeled and chipped paint on the ceiling and the walls. What was presumably once a serene duck egg shade on the walls was now a filthy and off-putting color that was far from calming anymore.

The far windows that reached high against the walls were smashed, glass sprinkled all over the floor, mixed in with the partial rubble of the room.

In the corner, there was an empty fireplace; broken tiles just barely stuck on the wall still with grime built around the edges.

Raven walked near to it, running her index finger along the mantel, collecting a coating of dust which turned her lips downwards, "This place really has been neglected…"

Kory pressed a hand to the wall where the paint was sparse, "I wonder how it must have looked when it was active…"

"Well… we can always look it up later when we get home… but for now…" Gar murmured, "Let's go check out the rest of this place."

The five of them slowly started walking down the decrepit hallway, ignoring the way they felt as though they were being watched and refusing to look back in fear of seeing something they were not meant to.

Graffiti lined the walls of the corridors like a second skin, clearly not having had much love from other passersby.

"So…" Gar started, holding the camera up and facing them as they moved through the halls, "A bit of backstory on this place but… the Mae-Eye Lunatic Asylum opened back in 1890 and housed up to 5,000 patients that were supposedly subjected to extreme torture and scientific experiments by a few doctors who liked to try and play God…"

Kory touched her lips, "Oh how awful… those poor people…"

Gar nodded, "Yeah and back then… they threw basically everyone into asylums… even if you were someone with a kind of learning disability or something, they labeled you as an imbecile and locked you up in one of these places. They did it with people with mental health issues as well."

Raven brushed her fingers against the chalked walls of the hallway, "I've read about that before. If you were a schizophrenic or someone who suffered with bipolar… you'd be given a straight jacket and sentenced to a padded cell for god knows how long."

Vic shook his head, "How were they even able to get away with that?"

Dick shrugged and frowned, "That was the early days for you… 19th century weren't the kindest to people, so it would seem."

Gar looked down at his phone, scrolling through the notes on the place he had stashed away, "They did all kinds of 'treatments' on them, including electrotherapy and lobotomy practices too. Apparently, electrotherapy is still done today in some psychiatric wards around the world but the lobotomy thing… I don't know which would be worse but having your scalp cut away and your skull drilled, leaving you in a veggie state more often than not… doesn't exactly sound like a winner to me."

"Jesus Christ…" Vic muttered,

As they spoke of the horrors that went on inside the walls of the place they roamed, decades ago, they paused at one room in particular.

It looked to be a medical examination room; a small area that would have been used for treatments or surgeries by the delusional doctors from the early 1800's.

The thin light of the moon from outside filtered in through the scuffed windows, casting an eerie glow inside the room. As Gar turned the camera in the same direction, the light from it bounced off some of the equipment, helping them to see it better.

The turquoise tiles on the walls were cracked or completely removed, lying in a heap of debris on the floor. There was a single treatment chair that was still, in the middle of the room; blackened and torn from years of misuse and there was a sinking feeling in each of their chests when they eyed the straps on the arm and leg rests; clearly indicating how doctors used to get the patients to _cooperate_ with them.

"Gar… I believe I already know the answer but… why was it that this location closed down?" Kory wondered, her green eyed gaze on the large piece of surgical lighting that flopped lifelessly beside the chair.

"According to the internet… it was due to lack of funding, followed by the mysterious death toll that appeared on the asylum reports when audits came in. Health and safety started becoming more of a thing… not by much but… it closed down for good in the 1950's."

Kory took a long look at the room before she shivered and moved on with the rest of them; minding her footing over the large chunks of debris that had fallen from the ceiling above them, leaving the underlying scaffolding in its place.

Dust particles lingered in the air wherever Gar shone his camera light; showing just how ancient and how unkempt the place truly was.

"I don't get why they wouldn't have just demolished this place since there's no use for it anymore." Vic commented as they turned another corner of the structure, heading for another block.

Dick peered up at the frosted windows that were painted with filth and dust, "Government funding isn't there, probably. Or, they just don't care enough to do anything productive with it-"

Raven suddenly stopped, turning her head in the direction of yet another hallway as they found themselves at a crossroads. She touched Kory's arm, her eyes wide,

"Did you guys just hear that?" She whispered, her heart thudding uncharacteristically in her chest,

"What?" Gar asked, matching her tone,

"I… don't know. There was like a-" She paused as the same sound occurred but louder this time,

Kory froze as the faint sound of squeaking echoed through the halls; something that reminded her of rusted wheels of a bicycle. Her brows knitted together as fear gripped her and she grabbed at Raven's hand,

"I heard _that…_" Kory gasped, swallowing several times to stop her throat from getting dry,

"It was probably nothing…" Vic threw out, trying to diffuse the tension,

Raven pulled a face at him, "Oh right… yeah, I imagined it."

"I wasn't saying _that_…"

Kory huddled closer to her best friend, giving them all a nervous look, "Please… may we hurry up so that we can leave?"

Gar nodded and gulped, holding the camera close to his chest as he continued to film the location, "Anyone know where abouts we're heading?"

"Not upstairs anytime soon…" Dick pointed out, drawing all of their attention to the grand staircase that sat directly in front of the double doors that they had seen all boarded up earlier in the night.

The first set of stairs were completely gone and if Dick had to hazard a guess, he assumed that the concrete that made up the original set had crumbled and decayed, much like the rest of the derelict building, leaving nothing but fine powdered dust on the floor.

"I mean… we could always try and boost each other up there." Gar suggested,

"Uh huh and if we get caught? I don't know about you man, but I don't wanna be jumping out of some 3rd story window and breaking an ankle just for your Youtube views."

Gar scowled at him but shrugged after a long pause, "Y'know what, that's fair." He paused, "Okay so no stairs…"

Raven paused at the threshold of a nearby room and a small gasp escaped her lips, "God…"

Gar hurried over to see what had her so stunned and found himself majorly wishing he hadn't, earning similar reactions as Vic, Dick and Kory joined them.

The room was clearly a place for the patients deemed more "mentally unstable" than others.

A padded cell was something that had always been seen in movies and in online articles but witnessing one so close was unnerving to say the least.

The cushioned walls were ripped; large gashes across the surfaces as if someone had tried to claw their way to escape which, the more they considered it, the more likely it seemed given the nature of the former inhabitants.

Dirt and old, dried blood was smeared across the cold, hard ground with some having splashed across the door that was slightly unhinged from the steel frame.

"What did they do to them?" Kory murmured, eyes darting around at all the signs of inhumane treatment.

Dick stared pointedly at what appeared to be a shredded and long discarded straight jacket, sitting in a heap in the corner of the cell.

"Hate to say it but… I think it might have been themselves that did this." He said quietly,

"I mean… I think anyone would do whatever it took to get out of a place like this. Even if it meant killing yourself." Raven muttered, trying to avoid taking a whiff of the questionable stench that hung in the air,

"So many people must have died here…" Vic commented, shaking his head,

"If you weren't already crazy then being locked up in this kind of place would have definitely done the job." Gar stated, turning the camera with him as he moved around,

"I wonder-" Dick was cut off by the sudden, loud thud that came from above their heads.

None of them moved, a thousand things rushing through their minds at once.

"_What _was that?" Kory hushed, a high pitch to her voice,

"M-maybe it was an animal." Gar answered, his eyes now glued to the ceiling,

"How would an animal be up there?" Raven challenged,

Gar waved his hand wildly, "I don't know, Rae! I'm just guessing!"

"Well unless they flew in through an open window… I'm gonna say it wasn't an animal. We all _just _saw the stairs." Vic chimed in,

Dick kept his eyes on the ceiling for a moment longer before he turned away from the padded cell and gestured to the rest of them, "Let's just… keep looking around so we can go."

They filed out of the cell, forcing themselves not to look in the direction of the half staircase as they passed it once again, taking a left down a long corridor that had small rooms which they could only assume were patient rooms back when the asylum was alive and kicking.

The rooms were simple yet undoubtedly inappropriate for people supposedly attending the facility for psychiatric 'help'.

Diverting down another corridor on their right, it was soon becoming clear that this place was nothing short of a maze, with endless hallways and rooms, tucked away in even the smallest of crevices.

Suddenly, Dick stopped short, followed by the rest of them as they saw something that truly chilled them to the bone.

There, at the very end of the hallway sat a rusty old wheelchair; rolling forward ever so slightly.

Gar's eyes widened and he bit down on his lower lip, trying to make sure his hand wasn't trembling as he held the camera up, "Guys…"

"Tell me that wasn't just moving on it's own…" Vic murmured,

"It… surely it was a gust of wind or something…" Dick suggested,

Raven turned to him with a brow raised, "How strong do you think the wind is tonight, Dick?"

Kory made a small sound of discomfort and turned into Dick's shoulder, "Raven… you… remember the _squeak _sound we heard earlier?"

Raven closed her eyes and nodded, "Don't, Kory… I'm trying not to make the connection…"

Vic took a deep breath and turned to them, "Okay, maybe we should-"

There was a loud bang as a door somewhere on the other side of the building slammed shut and they descended into silence as they heard faint voices.

"Shit… I think the guards are in here." Dick whispered,

"We need to get back to the window in the day room…" Raven stated, already edging backwards to the wall.

Gar's heart started racing as he saw the dim glow of flashlights from down the hallway, "Okay, let's move…"

The five of them stepped with purpose, moving quickly but trying to remain stealthy and without noise as to not alert the guards to their whereabouts.

Following the stretch of wall, Gar led them back the way they had come earlier, turning his movements into a sprint as they got out of earshot of the guards. They rounded a corner and caught sight of the dimly lit day room after a few brief stops, trying to figure out where the hell they were supposed to be going.

"There! There! Go!" Gar hissed, pointing in the direction of the window they'd initially sneaked in through.

Vic hurried over, shimmying out through the gap first so that he could help the others on their way out. Raven was next, practically falling through the window in her haste to escape the guards that were nearby, searching the property for them or any _other _trespassers.

Dick slid through the opening, landing firmly on his feet and turning just in time to help Kory as she frantically moved through the broken window as well. He grabbed her hips and planted her on the soles of her sneakers.

"Kory! Take my camera!" Gar told her, throwing his equipment down in the hopes that she would catch it.

Before he could even watch to see if she had, he slipped his legs through the window opening and pulled himself under, slipping down the side of the wall until he landed clumsily on his rear.

"Ow." He muttered, getting up and brushing himself down to avoid grass stains on his clothing, "Kory, did you-"

She immediately handed him the camera, "I did… it is intact."

Gar briefly smiled in relief, "Thanks."

"C'mon… we're so close." Vic reminded them, his eyes shifting back and forth in the hopes of seeing the guard that they had successfully evaded earlier in the night, "I can't see the guard from before."

Gar chewed his bottom lip, "We're gonna have to wing it."

"You know what a bad idea that is, _right_?" Raven asked,

"Well yeah but… we wanna get back across the street to that Starbucks… we'll have to book it and hope for the best. Get ready to run."

He paused, taking a deep breath in an attempt to ease frazzled nerves before he took off running, whispering, "Go! Go! Run-"

* * *

Gar sighed before bursting into a bout of nervous chuckles as he stood back from the camera that was set up on a large tripod again so that he didn't need to clutch it like when they'd been exploring.

"Hey guys… so… we made it out of there… without getting caught…" He informed the camera, giving a thumbs up, "As you can tell… we only _just_ got back to Starbucks… what with all the heavy breathing…"

"I do not think I have ever run that fast in my whole life." Kory wheezed, pressing her hands to her knees and leaning forward, her hair falling around her shoulders like a curtain of fire,

"You're telling me… my legs are aching…" Raven agreed, rubbing the backs of her calves,

Dick peered through the window of the coffee shop and smirked at the girls, "You guys can get frappuccinos before we head home to make the running seem worth it. Starbucks is still open for the next 30 minutes."

Raven lifted her head and shared a glance with Kory before she stared at Dick, "We're gonna take you up on that."

Gar laughed and turned his attention to the camera, "That was terrifying but so fun, guys… if you want more videos like this, let me know in the comments below." He paused and waved a hand, "Now, we're gonna raid Starbucks and head home because we're all exhausted from that. Don't forget to smash that like button and if you haven't already, don't forget to subscribe to my channel because you're missing _out_ if you don't!"

"Are they _really_?" Vic teased,

"Shh." Gar paused, "That's all for now guys; I will catch you next time with a new video soon!"

His friends all awkwardly waved at the camera before Gar grinned and held up two fingers, ultimately signing off for the time being,

"Peace!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_I know, I know... I have been really crappy with posting schedules for my fics lately. I haven't written like... anything recently and it's cos I've just been busy with work and then busy with other writing stuff like ship weeks and zines etc. I'm gonna try and be better now tho as things are starting to calm down a little for me and I'm avoiding doing fics for whumptober as well since that will just distract me more._

_So, I'm going for some range with these drabbles like this one isn't obviously a creepy one because I HC if Gar was a youtuber, he would defo be one of these guys who pull pranks on his roommates. Like, 100%._

_I'm keeping this one as the same date as when it SHOULD have been posted, even if it is being posted a few days late lmao. Depending on how busy I get, I may even post another in October to make up for the fact I completely missed August. But, we shall see._

_Hope you guys like this one!_

_Note - I wanna say thank you for such a positive response to this AU story. After the first chapter, I got a bunch of faves/follows on here and a bunch of kudos on ao3 as well. I also got really lovely comments about the first chapter and it's just really appreciated so please, by all means; keep the feedback coming because I honestly treasure it._

_MUCH LOVE!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

**PRANK! Replacing my roommate's body wash with dye! **

_Uploaded by Gar Logan_

_25th September 2019_

_Length: 00:18:08_

* * *

Licking his lips, Gar glanced over his shoulder before he hurried to a quiet spot in the house; spying the empty seating area where the bar and music were, just off the side of their open main room. He grinned and took a seat, right in the middle of the grey, corner sofa.

He took a deep breath and fixed his tripod into position so that he wouldn't have to keep holding the camera for the entirety of the video.

Once it was secured into place, he leaned back and cleared his throat; gaze locking on the camera lens. He lifted his hand and made a 'peace' gesture before he threw both his arms wide,

"Whaaat's up guys, it's Gar and welcome back to my channel!" He introduced himself, with a smirk and a confident bravado cocooning him like a bubble of positive, self reassurance, "So, today... I'm letting you guys in on a little secret... around our house, I'm pretty much _known _as the comedy and prankster king, you know?"

He tilted his head upwards, as if letting himself consider just how skilled he truly was in the area of jokes and pranks, "And from time to time... I like to prank my roommates. Not so much the girls because, Rae would usually murder me if I did anything and Kory... she seems to enjoy getting pranked so it's not as fun. Vic and Dick, however? Oh ho ho... _they_ are my prime targets in these things."

Wriggling his eyebrows, Gar scooted forwards on the sofa and his grin broadened; the excitement so very palpable on his face.

"I got a special one lined up for ol' chrome dome today..." He paused to check his watch, "So, right about now, Vic is out with Karen but he texted me about 10 minutes ago to say he's dropping her home and then he's coming home afterwards but, knowing Vic he'll probably divert through a McDonalds too." Gar chuckled and reached for the tripod, lifting his camera up, "So, I'm gonna walk you guys through just _how _I plan on pranking him."

Gar winked at the lens before he got up off of the sofa and made his way towards the double set of stairs just at the end of the wide stretch hallway that led on from the front doors of the mansion, carrying his equipment as he moved.

He jogged up the stairs, panting as he reached the top, "Shit... I swear... I'm in shape, guys but... we have a lot of stairs in this house." Gar informed the camera, dismissing him trying to get his breath back,

As he moved, he turned the camera towards the upstairs railings; the landing an open format, overlooking the downstairs corridor, "See and because our house is set like this, I can see if he comes back early..." Gar murmured off screen.

Finally, Gar approached Vic's bedroom door, hesitating just enough so he could scan the area in case he was being watched by anyone which was unlikely since it was just him and Raven at home.

"I gotta be quiet... Vic is so up on tech, I have no idea if he has some kinda sensor in his room..." Gar paused and chuckled, "I've barged into his room a lot of times so you never know what he might've installed... heh..."

Slowly, he opened the door, holding the camera out in front of him in some hope of protection from anything that lay within his friend's bedroom. Gar stepped over the threshold with a sense of trepidation, holding his breath until he was standing in the centre of the room.

"Okay... I think... it's all clear." Gar whistled, "Vic's room is hands down the coolest bedroom, I swear..."

Turning the lens to the environment, Gar showed off the room. The floors were wood stained, with a pale blue paint smothering the walls. His large bed was in middle, pushed up against the far wall with the common essentials such as a dresser and a wardrobe dotted around.

But, as Gar zoomed in on the electrical components and trinkets sprinkled here and there, it was understandable why it was rated so highly in his eyes.

"If you can't tell from all the techy and engineer stuff... Vic's into sports and tech; building and working out. Those are his loves. Oh, and food too. Can't forget food." Gar explained, abandoning the interest and heading towards his friend's en suite bathroom.

Gar opened the door and stepped inside, inwardly impressed at how tidy it was since he didn't happen to share a room like himself or Dick did; their respective girlfriends hot on making sure their domains were tidy wherever possible.

"It's weird because... his bathroom smells like hair gel... but Vic doesn't have hair... y'know what, I'm not gonna question it..."

He hurried over to Vic's shower and crouched down, turning the camera back on himself. He smirked and held up what appeared to be a blue bottle of body wash, "So, Vic seems to love using this stuff; makes him smell like mint and blueberry or something... and so what I'm thinking is... if he smells like a blueberry..."

Gar reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of blue dye, "He should probably look like one too."

Grinning, he again set the camera standing on the tripod just in front of himself, so that his actions were being recorded. He unscrewed the cap of the body wash and the lid of the blue dye and slowly, he started pouring the dye straight into the bottle of body wash, without spilling a drop and making sure that he got all the dye inside.

"Now... just in case you guys are like whaaaat Gar noooo... it's washable dye, meaning, if he has another shower with real, uncontaminated body wash, it should come off _just _fine." He snorted and shook his head, "But... in case one bottle doesn't really do anything..."

Pulling a secondary bottle from his back pocket, Gar repeated the same steps and mixed even more of the concoction together, humming a content tune as he worked.

He peered inside the bottle of body wash and bit his lip to suppress the grin that threatened to fill his face, "Dudes... he is gonna hate me..."

Once he was happy with his little mixture, Gar slipped the empty bottles of dye back into the pocket of his dark jeans. Placing the cap back on the tainted bottle of body wash, he gave it a rough shake to ensure the liquids were blended together properly before he leaned back into the shower, positioning it exactly where it had been prior to his mishandling.

With that, he scooped his camera up, clipping the legs of the tripod together in an effort to turn it back into a grip for his hand. Gar got to his feet with a light jump, brushing himself down before he scurried out of the bathroom and out of Vic's room completely.

"Okay guys..." Gar said as he held the camera up to his face, a cheeky grin claiming his expression, "the trap is set and he's gon' spring it when he gets home. I'll update you guys when he gets here."

And like that, he placed his palm over the lens, sending the watching world into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

Snickering, Gar lifted his camera to his face, barely concealed glee shining through his expression, "Alright guys..." He started, quickly walking away from the games room where he had been slotted between two arcade machines blinking neon colours, enabling him to see out the window, "So... Vic has literally just pulled into the driveway and he's gonna come in, maybe talk for a bit and then head up for a shower. If I know my best friend, that's gonna be exactly what he does."

Gar slid through the hallway, his socks helping him to glide across the wooden flooring, "What I'm gonna do is, I'm gonna just set the camera up so that he doesn't suspect I've done anything."

With that, Gar wandered into the main room, noticing that Raven was already sat at one end of the L shaped sofa, a book open atop of her fingertips, turning page after page as she filled her mind with knowledge.

He whistled as casually as he could, turning the camera around and placing it just beneath the large TV that was suspended, screwed to the wall so it appeared to be floating.

"What are you up to?"

Gar jumped, lightly dropping the camera on top of the stereo speakers, "Nothing! Why do you always suspect I'm up to something?"

Raven eyed his camera briefly before she raised a brow and turned her gaze to him, "Because you _usually _are."

He laughed nervously, not wanting to let her in on his plans until after Vic had gone upstairs to seal his blue fate, "Naaah, you're imagining it, babe."

She stared at him for a long moment before she averted her eyes back to the words on the pages in front of her with a quiet, "Mhm..."

Gar let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and subtly winked at the camera as it continued rolling.

Walking away from the camera that was sitting static atop of the speaker, Gar eyed the red light on top, ensuring it was recording just as the front doors slammed closed, signalling that someone had entered the house.

Vic stretched his arms above his head as he ambled into the main room, his fingertips brushing against the wood of the archway leading in from the hallway. The camera caught his movements as he walked a little further into the room.

"Sup guys."

Gar fought the urge to look shifty and lifted a hand, giving him a greeting wave.

"Hey Vic."

Raven glanced at him and smiled softly, "Hi, Vic. How was Karen?"

He shrugged, taking a sip from his water bottle as he leaned against the back of the sofa whilst he conversed with the couple, "Yeah, she's okay. She's got a music video shoot later tonight so we had to cut the day a little short."

"Maybe she just told you that because she was getting bored." Gar snarked, leaning his head back to grin at his friend.

Vic smirked and rolled his eyes, smacking Gar's head from where he stood behind them, "Uh huh. I bet that's it, grass stain."

Gar pulled a face and rubbed at the spot he'd just been gently walloped on, sparing a secret glance at his camera, the little red light still flashing,

"Yeah, yeah... go and shower dude. I can smell your stench from here." Gar moaned, adding emphasis for the dramatics,

Vic smirked and suddenly forced his armpit to Gar's face, rolling with the belly laugh that poured from his throat, "What? You mean _this_ smell?"

Gar squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, frantically pushing the offending body part away from his face, "Ew! Dude! I'm gonna have to bleach wash my whole face!"

Pulling back, Vic produced a deep rooted laugh, full of mirth. He shook his head and strolled towards the archway but not before calling over his shoulder, "The bleach might make an improvement!"

Gar rolled his eyes before slowly smirking. He waited in his spot on the sofa with Raven reading her book, oblivious to the prank he had set up for his best friend.

He kept his ears perked, waiting patiently until he heard the telltale sign of the water running from up in Vic's room.

Jumping up from the sofa, Gar scurried over and collected the camera up, holding the tripod grip upright to address the camera, "Okay... he's just gone to shower so it shouldn't be long now, guys."

He walked backwards and flopped back onto the sofa, turning the lens towards Raven who was staring at him with suspicion in her eyes, "What have you done now, Gar?"

"Nothing! Just a little... _dye job_ for Vic." He snickered, winking at the camera,

Raven blinked before she rolled her eyes and shook her head, not even bothering to ask him to elaborate.

Not that that ever stopped him.

"I switched out his body wash with blue dye!" Gar told her, excitedly.

Lowering her book again so she could see over the top of it, Raven tilted her head, "He's going to kill you."

"It's okay. You'll protect me, Rae."

"Uh huh." She muttered, returning her attention to her words.

Gar turned the camera back around to show his face, his lips pressed into a thin line, "She loves me really. She just doesn't like to make it too obvious."

Suddenly, a loud bang could be heard from upstairs and both Gar and Raven jerked at the noise. They heard stomping from above and Gar bit down on his bottom lip to suppress the smirk that was threatening to take over his expression.

"GAR!"

The dark haired prankster snorted and stayed in his seat, listening as Vic started marching across the landing upstairs and clomping down the steps.

"GAR! I AM GONNA MURDER YOU, GRASS STAIN!"

Raven sighed and closed her book, sitting up and crossing her legs as she waited for the inevitable explosion that was about to happen.

Gar straightened up, clutching the camera grip tightly as he turned it towards the main room archway.

Vic marched into the room, filling the camera up with his bulk. Gar and Raven turned their heads and it took all of Gar's willpower not to burst out laughing.

"Are you freakin' serious!?" Vic yelped,

Gar turned the camera towards him and grinned.

Vic stood there in just a pair of grey sweats. An electric blue stained his whole face and dripped down to cover the entirety of his shoulders and chest. There were blue swipes across his forearms, clearly from where he had been using the liquid to wash with before realizing what it really was.

It was dry already and it looked solid against his skin, as if there was no _way_ it was going to wash off in one go.

"Oh... wow..." Raven commented and Gar moved the camera to her whilst she spoke, "That's... a new one."

"Yeah cos' your idiot boyfriend has a thing for bright colours!" Vic ranted,

Gar grinned at him, "Oh come on! This is hilarious!"

"Gar! I'm fucking blue!"

"I can probably cheer you up!" Gar cackled with laughter, smacking his knee with the palm of his hand,

Vic paused and pulled a face at his lame attempt at a joke; an expression which Raven matched. Gar shrugged, "That was a good one!" He took a moment to turn the camera on himself, "Guys, leave a comment if you think that was funny."

"Right, because they are the voice of truth, huh?" Raven stated, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Dude! You best tell me if this shit washes off because otherwise, I'm a' whoop yo' ass." Vic threatened, quietly fuming as he crossed his arms over his chest,

"It does! C'mon, I wouldn't put dye in your body wash without knowing it would come off, man." Gar explained,

"It better, Gar." Vic exhaled,

Raven smirked from her corner of the sofa, "I mean... not to inflate his ego or anything... but this is pretty funny."

"Rae!" Vic complained,

She allowed herself a quiet laugh over the fact their friend currently looked like a giant bubblegum Popsicle, with Gar quickly joining in. Vic shook his head at the couple and gave into a reluctant smile,

"I hate you so much, man." He chuckled,

Gar smirked and got to his feet, throwing an arm around his friend as he focused the camera on them, "Nah you don't! You love it!"

"I'm gonna cook chicken into your salad next time you ask me to make something."

"Dude, you can't do that!" Gar squeaked,

"Guess you won't be asking stuff from me for a while, huh?" Vic returned, grinning now,

Gar opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he gave up, shrugging and supposing that was only fair. He turned the camera back to Vic once more and an amused snort was heard off screen.

"Dude, you look like a Na'vi from Avatar..." Gar murmured, laughter slipping through his words,

Vic lifted a hand and stared at the blue stains on his palm, "I'm gonna be so mad if this doesn't come off. I want to shower like right now. Again."

"No! Don't! Not yet, I want Dick and Kory to see!" He pleaded, jostling the camera in his hands in an attempt to stop Vic from going back upstairs.

Turning it on himself for a final time, Gar addressed his viewers, "Guys, I'm gonna try and convince Vic to stay blue til' Dick and Kory get back so check back in a bit!"

With that, he switched the camera off, the lens going dark.

* * *

Gar turned the camera towards the archway of the main room as soon as he heard the sound of the front doors opening and closing, signalling that Dick and Kory had returned from their outing.

"Yo! Dick! Kory! Come here for a sec!" Gar yelled, grinning as he glanced at Vic who was sat on the sofa between himself and Raven, looking like he was ready to smack Gar in the face.

"Yeah; hang on!" Dick returned and the faint sound of Silkie's lead being unclipped from his collar could be heard.

Following that, the ball of cream fur came bounding into the main room, tongue hanging out and tail wagging happily. Gar grinned and greeted Silkie first, scratching the dog behind his ears.

"How was Silkie's walk?" Gar asked as he heard Dick and Kory start to make their way through the house towards them,

"It was alright... Silkie decided to run through some mud though and-"

Dick faltered and stopped as soon as he saw Vic sitting there, his mouth falling open in shock. Kory soon joined his side, catching a glimpse of their now blue friend as well.

She gasped and held a hand over her mouth, her green eyes widening at the sight before them.

"What the..." Dick started,

"He was the victim of my PRAAANK!" Gar hollered, shaking the camera with excitement,

"What happened?" Kory wondered, gently running her fingers against Vic's cheek to see if the dye would come off on her hand,

"Nope. Won't work, Kor because Gar here decided to put blue dye in my body wash!" Vic explained, whilst Gar's chuckles could be heard off screen.

"Well... it _is_ your favourite colour." Kory pointed out, smiling at him. Vic fixed her with a mock glare and gently pushed her to which she giggled at.

Dick wandered closer to Kory, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest whilst Silkie tried getting in on the affection too, jumping around Kory's legs.

"So... Vic, I have a question..." Dick started, looking smug,

"What?" Vic deadpanned,

"If you're here, who's hanging out with Smurfette?"

Gar snorted and choked on his laughter at the reference, leaning over to bump fists with Dick who received the middle finger from Vic who was trying to refrain from laughing.

"Dude! I know you're a big guy but the genie look is a bit much!" Gar squealed, wiping a tear away at the same time Dick and Kory broke into fits of laughter,

Raven shook her head but Gar noticed the slight lift in the corners of her mouth.

"Oh wow... you know that noise that Vic makes when he gets frustrated when cooking?" Dick began, already smirking,

"Yeah?" Gar asked,

"Doesn't it remind you of the cookie monster? Which... it's so much more accurate now."

Gar threw his head back with laughter, keeping the camera trained on Vic who was trying so hard not to chuckle. Holding his stomach, Gar huffed in an attempt to breathe through his chortling.

Kory bit her lip, trying and failing not to laugh at their friend's misfortune on account of Gar. She took a breath and laced her fingers with Dick's which rested on her stomach,

"Oh, be nice... poor Vic..." She said, pouting on behalf of him,

"Yeah, Vic... don't be so blue." Dick joked, causing Kory to smile and roll her eyes,

"Dude! I made that joke earlier!" Gar slapped his hands together, careful as the camera almost fell,

"I hate all of you." Vic muttered, shaking his head with a reluctant smile attached to his face. He glanced at Raven who was passively sitting in the corner of the sofa still, watching them with a tiny smirk, "Except Raven."

Gar turned the camera to his girlfriend who shrugged and sat forward, "If you were hairier, you'd be a shoe in for Stitch."

Vic's mouth fell open before he closed it and looked back at Gar who had the camera on them, "Okay. I hate all of you."

Gar grinned and nodded, "Pft, that was a good one, Rae!"

Continuing to shake his head, Vic folded his arms as the others laughed at Gar's successful prank.

* * *

"Okay guys... so that's the end of the video... I hope you liked it and shout out to Vic for being such a good sport about it!" Gar smirked and snuggled against his friend's side from his position on the couch.

The lens of the camera focused in on all of them, crowded on the sofa. Raven was still in her spot in the corner of the couch with Gar just beside her draping a hand across her knees. Vic was sat on the other side of Gar, the shine of the camera light making his blue skin look even brighter. Dick was sat on the end with Kory on his lap who in turn, had Silkie curled up between them, his fluffy tail brushing against Vic's leg.

"Yeah, you're welcome... ya piece of crap." Vic mumbled, smirking,

Gar laughed and put his thumbs up towards the lens of the camera.

"If you _did_ like this video, don't forget to smash the like button and subscribe to my channel, if you haven't already!" He paused and lifted his shoulders, "If you'd like to see more prank videos, let me know in the comments!"

"And if you do – Tell him to prank Dick instead of me." Vic added,

"Hey!" Dick protested,

Gar chuckled and held up two fingers towards the camera, "Peace!"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** _Oh yeah, I made Silkie a dog in this AU. I'm going with him being a samoyed or something similar. Kinda creamy and a floof. And also like not a tiny ass dog but not a massive one either. Just one that you can cuddle. Ya feel?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**_OOF. __What's this? An update? Excuse? What? Night is not actually dead after all?_

_Soo... very sorry for the huge delay in posting this next chapter, guys. I basically just like disappeared off the face of the earth the end of last year. I don't know why... like i was busy as like sorta normal at work but im striving to get back on track with updates in my fics. It is like a goal to regularly write stuff for not only Subscribe but also Bound since that's been put on pause too._

_So, i've left this as October's date and I'm gonna play catch up. From today, I am going to post a chapter each Wednesday until I get to February's chapter. Then it will go back to the last Wednesday of each month. ^.^_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Teen Titans. Obviously._

* * *

**3AM Challenge | The Midnight Game**

_Uploaded by Gar Logan_

_31st October 2019_

_Length: 00:36:45_

* * *

**11:36pm**

Gar smirked as he lifted his camera high into the air, the lens facing him as well as revealing the backdrop of his bedroom where three of his friends were patiently waiting for him to start his recording.

"Whaaat's up, guys. It's Gar and welcome back to my channel!" He hollered, throwing his hand back from one of his signature 'peace' signs. As he turned, his smile widened and he tilted his head in a telltale manner,

"So, today is… HALLOWEEEEEN!" He yelped, causing his dark haired girlfriend to frown at him from where she was perched on the end of their bed.

"Weird how your voice went super high when you said that." Raven murmured, picking at the thread of his green comforter she was sat upon.

Gar blinked and turned to look at her, "What way should I have said it?"

"Most people would probably do a low, deep voice… y'know scary and all…" Dick mentioned from where he was sitting in the black bean bag situated in the corner of the room, with Kory sat on the floor, slotted just between his legs with her head resting against his knee.

Rolling his eyes, Gar cleared his throat and tried again, "So, today is… **_HALLOWEEN_**…" He boomed, aiming high for a spooky, demonic type of voice but not sounding _that_ much different to before.

Kory lifted her head and offered him a gentle smile, "It was a good attempt, Gar…"

He pressed his lips together in a thin line and pulled a deadpan expression, "Thanks, Kory."

She giggled and leaned back against Dick, fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve, "You are welcome."

Waving a hand dismissively, Gar returned his attention to his camera which was continuously blinking red at him, signalling that he was still recording, "Anyway! Today is Halloween which means… I'm doing a spooky video… it's the first of a new segment I'm gonna be doing on my channel from now on."

Trailing off, Gar shuffled until he could perch on the very end of his bed, still managing to keep Raven, Dick and Kory in frame as they passively waited for him to continue.

"I am going to be doing a series of '3AM challenges' and there are… flippin' lots on the internet and what better way to celebrate Halloween then to do one of these creepy challenges?"

"I mean… there are probably quite a few ways to better celebrate Halloween, Gar." Dick mentioned, playing with the very ends of Kory's firey locks as she rested her cheek against his thigh again, an arm draped over as well.

"Probably but _this_ is a funner way!" Gar exclaimed,

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah because _that's_ a word."

"You guys are such party poopers tonight." He grumbled, grinning as Raven shook her head at him, "Anyway, tonight I am going to be doing a ritual called, '_The Midnight Game_' and good news about that is, I can do it with multiple people… hence why I am joined by Raven, Kory and Dick! Vic probably woulda done it too but he's outta town at the moment, visiting his girlfriend Karen."

"And as you can tell, we're all super excited." Raven murmured in her monotone,

Gar chuckled, "It's gonna be great, guys. You won't regret it."

Kory frowned, her brows knitting together in a show of fear, "I highly doubt that, Gar."

Turning back to the camera he smirked, "Alright guys, back in a sec where I'll explain the rules and everything of this one."

With that, he clasped a hand over the lens, shrouding everything in darkness.

Gar sat back in his chair as he pushed himself away from the desk where his laptop was open and he glanced into the corner where the camera was now fixed into place via the tripod. Raven sat with her legs crossed, leaning against the palms of her hands which were flush against the mattress of their bed situated behind him.

Dick was still lounging in the bean bag, with Kory curled up between his knees. She had shuffled up a little more so that her cheek was resting on his stomach whilst he absently drifted his fingertips up and down her upper arm, brushing against the fabric of the baby blue sweater she wore.

"Okay guys, so the _The Midnight Game_ is a creepy game where you basically invite an entity called The Midnight Man into your home for like 3 hours-"

Raven raised a brow at that and tilted her head, "We're inviting spirits into the house?"

Gar grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe a little bit."

Before Raven could respond to him, Gar turned back to his laptop which was open on a webpage explaining the game, "Uhh… yeah so he comes to your home for 3 hours and this is what it says online: _The invitation welcomes an entity known as The Midnight Man inside your home. The goal of the game is to avoid meeting The Midnight Man in the dark. Continually moving about your home will make it more difficult for him to find you; should you stop moving at any point, he will catch you. Accounts differ as to what befalls players caught by The Midnight Man. Some claim he will induce a hallucination of your worst fear until the end of the game; others claim he will remove your organs one by one. Both outcomes are to be avoided at all costs._"

Kory made a small noise of concern whilst Dick shifted to sit forward on the bean bag, his hands on her shoulders as a way of comfort.

"You can't just ask us to play… a board game or something, like normal people?" Dick chuckled,

Gar smirked and turned to look at him, "That's no fun, dude!" He paused and stared into the camera for a moment, "Oh and small disclaimer, please don't try this at home because I really don't want all my followers getting haunted or-"

"We are going to get haunted?" Kory asked, sitting upright at the mere mention,

"Well… not if we play it _right_." Gar mumbled, scrunching his expression up as he looked into the camera's direction.

Kory pulled a face and lifted her shoulders, likely the least of them to ever be excited about horror or creepy games whereas Raven and Dick were much more steeled in terms of nerves.

Raven sighed and sat up a little straighter, "C'mon then… tell us the rules."

Gar beamed, "Thanks babe."

She shook her head, "When you decide on doing these things, there's no talking you out of them so I might as well just go along instead."

He winked at her before eyeing the webpage, "So… it says… you must begin prior to midnight. Then, we each write our full names on pieces of paper and… we have to prick our fingers and put a drop of blood onto the paper as well-"

Dick's brows hit his hairline, "What?"

"Did you just say we have to offer our blood?" Kory queried, sitting up and crossing her legs,

Gar puffed out a nervous laugh, "Yeah… only like… a tiny bit though; I got thumb tacks!"

"Yay." Raven deadpanned, giving him a look that told him they probably should have been given an earlier warning.

"After, we turn off every light in the house. Place the papers with our names in front of a closed, wooden door. Cool, so we'll do our door, Rae."

Raven lifted her head and cast his a look that said she was less than thrilled about that.

"C'mon, you're into creepy stuff like this." Gar pointed out,

"Yeah, but I never invite demons to hang out with us."

Gar grinned, "Well, I do!"

He turned back to the laptop, scrolling through the instructions on how to play the game.

"_Light your candles using matches or a lighter and place each on the pieces of paper. Then, leave the room and close the door. Knock on the door 22 times. The final knock must occur precisely when the clock chimes 12am. Then, open the door, blow out the candle and close the door. Relight your candle immediately._"

"_What happens - Keeping your candle in hand and your salt and matches or lighter close by, begin to move about your home. Should your candle go out, you must relight it within the next ten seconds. If you are successful, continue moving about your home. Do not stop moving until 3:33am. If you are unsuccessful in relighting the candle, immediately surround yourself with a circle of salt. Remain inside the circle until 3:33am_."

"Why is it so specific?" Dick queried,

Gar shrugged and gave him a hapless expression, "Dude, I don't know. Demons like witching hour." He paused and continued reading, "_How to end the game - At 3:33am, it is safe to stop moving or to step outside your circle of salt. You may also turn the lights on. The game is over._"

"Great, so if things go south, we'll just sit in a salt circle for 3 hours." Dick said,

Kory frowned, "Or… we could just not play it all?"

Dick smiled whilst Gar turned back to her and pouted, "Kory, it'll be fun, I promise!"

"Your definition of fun, differs to mine, Gar." She replied,

"I'll tell you what, if the Midnight Man tries to take your organs, I'll let him take mine instead. Deal?"

Kory rolled her eyes but giggled at his proposal, "Fine. Deal."

Gar grinned and slapped his hands together, his forest eyes skimming over any remaining details, "Uh… it says indications that the Midnight Man is near include but are not limited to sudden drops in temperature, the sound of a soft whisper from no discernible source, the appearance of a humanoid figure within the darkness or your candle going out."

"Anything else?" Raven wondered,

"Yeah, it has a couple of things not to do. **Do not** turn on any lights during the game, **do not** use a flashlight during the game, **do not** go to sleep during the game, **do not **use a lighter instead of a candle during the game, **do not** use a person's blood other than your own during the game, **do not** attempt to leave your home during the game and **do not** attempt to provoke the Midnight Man during the game."

"That's a lot of things not to do." Dick sighed, standing up from the bean bag and pulling Kory up with him before moving to sit on the end of the bed where Raven was still sat.

"So, you can't use the light on your camera then." Raven commented,

"Nope." Gar sighed, "So it's gonna be hella dark."

Kory flopped backwards on the bed, covering her face with the sleeves of her sweater whilst Raven looked back at her, giving her a sympathetic smile, "Kory, I apologise for my dumbass boyfriend."

"It is okay." She mumbled in response,

Gar chuckled and looked pointedly at the camera lens, "Alright guys, see you in a sec to prep the stuff for this."

* * *

**11:53pm**

"So, right now, we're gonna write our names on paper and put our blood on em'." Gar explained to the camera, showing the four pieces of paper in his hand.

He moved around the room, handing them out to each of his friends who all looked equally unsure with what they were about to do and deeply considering any repercussions that may come from testing fate.

After passing pens out to all of them, they started scribbling down their individual names. Gar sat down at his desk and wrote, '_Garfield Mark Logan' _on his own sheet of paper before he turned in his chair and looked back at the others,

"Okay guys, hold up your sheets of paper."

Raven sighed and lifted hers to the camera with her name, '_Raven Roth_' written upon it. Kory followed suit, holding hers up to reveal, '_Kory Anders'_ neatly scrawled in orange pen. And lastly, Dick held his up, with '_Richard John Grayson_' marked down neatly in royal blue shade.

"See? Easy, guys." Gar told them,

"We still have to prick our fingers." Raven reminded him,

Gar waved his hand, "It's okay, that's easy."

Dick snorted and shook his head, "You're so weird, sometimes."

"But you guys love it!" Gar sang, before he reached for the box of thumbtacks. He withdrew one and stared at his index finger, "Oookay… time to do it…"

"It's easy… remember, Gar?" Raven smirked,

He narrowed his eyes at her briefly before he took a deep inhale and pressed the point of the needle against his finger, gritting his teeth as he pushed harder until it pierced the layer of skin and a drop of blood seeped to the surface.

Kory waved her hands around, bouncing in place from where she was sat on the bed, "Gar! I do not want to do that!"

Gar offered her a small smile, "It's fine; a piece of cake, Kor."

With that, he pressed his index finger to the piece of paper, staining it with a dotting of blood. Gar smiled triumphantly and turned to face them, "Who's next?"

The three of them blinked at him but none of them were in any rush to move and prick their own fingers next.

"This is so cult like… I feel like we're about to do some satanic shit." Dick muttered, finally standing and snatching the box of thumbtacks off of Gar's desk.

Kory watched as Dick did the same as Gar and pricked his finger with the needle of a fresh one, "Shit." He hissed, a sharp pain shooting through his hand,

"Dick…" Kory whined, squeezing her eyes shut and lifting her shoulders,

Dick pressed his finger to his own sheet of paper, leaving a circle of blood on it before he pulled back and shook his hand to try and alleviate the stinging, "That actually hurt."

"I mean it's better than using a knife, dude."

Nodding, Dick shrugged, "Good point."

Gar pulled his phone out from his pocket to check the time, looking straight at the girls, "C'mon, girls… we've literally got like 7 minutes."

Raven sighed and took two thumbtacks from Dick who still had the small box of them in his grasp. She closed her eyes and quickly pricked her own and dotted some blood against her sheet of paper, careful to hide her expression from giving anything away, before she looked up at Kory,

"Kory-"

"I really do not want to, Raven."

"It'll be really quick and… it doesn't hurt _that _bad." She said, giving the boys a mocking expression.

Kory pressed her lips together and looked towards Dick, opening her mouth to say something before Raven swiftly grabbed her hand and stabbed one of Kory's fingers with the other thumbtack.

"Ow! Raven!" She yelped, snatching her hand away from her best friend,

"Well… you wouldn't have done it otherwise…" Raven mumbled, giving her a somewhat apologetic look,

Kory huffed, unable to argue with that logic and wiped her finger onto her piece of paper, completing the early part of the ritual.

Gar grinned and wandered back over to where the camera was sat, removing it from where it was attached to the tripod. He turned it to his friends, "Okay, we need to hurry up and turn off all the lights in the house and I also need to grab salt from the kitchen."

"Hold on, I'll go grab it and turn off the downstairs lights." Dick offered, moving towards the door,

"Cool, thanks man. I'll turn off the upstairs lights. Girls, can you start lighting the four candles on my desk?"

Raven nodded and accepted the lighter from him, turning towards Kory as Gar left the room, wandering around each room of the upper level and turning the lights out until the whole of the upstairs was shrouded in a stifling darkness.

"Yo! This place is so frickin' creepy in the dark!" Gar yelled, Dick's chuckle echoing through the hallway downstairs and travelling enough to be heard on camera as well.

He waited at the top of the stairs until he heard Dick jogging back up towards him. When Dick reached him, Gar looked at him expectantly from behind the camera,

"Lights all off?"

"Yeah."

"Got the salt?"

Dick pulled it from his back pocket and shook it, wordlessly confirming that he had it in his possession.

"Awesome… let's go back to mine and Rae's room." Gar mumbled, turning the camera towards the door he shared with his girlfriend, the darkness seeping in around the lens.

He opened the door and saw that Raven and Kory had the candles lit and in hand. Gar moved closer and took his one from Raven whilst Dick took his from Kory, who appeared even more nervous than when they first started the ritual.

Gar turned the camera on himself, with his friends loitering just behind him

"Alright guys so we've got our candles lit and we've got our pieces of paper and… it's…" Gar paused to slide his phone out of his pocket, "We have 3 minutes so let's set them up. We need the 22nd knock on the door to happen at midnight exactly so…"

With that, the four of them gently placed their sheets of paper down in front of Gar and Raven's door, carefully propping their candles on top as well, ensuring they didn't accidentally extinguish the flames when they moved around.

Gar looked towards them and cocked his head, "Ready?"

"No." Kory muttered, stepping over the candles so she was on the other side of the door.

Dick smiled sympathetically and followed after his girlfriend, also stepping over the threshold so they could close the door and proceed with the knocks.

Raven quietly copied their movements, turning and raising an eyebrow at Gar and the camera, as if mentally willing him to hurry up.

"Okay…" Gar mumbled as he juggled the camera whilst getting to the other side of the door as well, "So, we gotta knock on the door 22 times and the last knock _has_ to be on midnight exactly."

He reached forward for the door knob and pulled the door closed before looking to his friends, "Shall we?"

The four of them lifted their fists and almost simultaneously knocked on the door, counting each thud as they went.

"18, 19, 20, 21, 22." They chorused, their voices mingling together in the silence of the house.

Gar quickly checked his phone, making sure that their last knock had occurred at precisely midnight.

"So… game has started. We have to go back in, blow out the candles and then relight them and start moving." Gar mentioned, his tone quiet as a slight chill befell the air around them.

The others nodded and allowed him to open the door, each of them hopping over the line of his door and approaching their respective sheet of paper and lit candle.

"Okay, everyone blow out your candles." Gar murmured, turning the camera on his friends as they all crouched down and snuffed the lick of flames from their individual votive candles.

He too bent down low enough so that he could blow out the lit wick of his own one, before he picked it up. Standing straight, he dug into his back pocket, juggling the votive and the camera.

Bringing out the lighter, he turned to Raven, "Rae, could you hold my camera for a sec?"

She nodded and slipped it from him, turning it to show what he was doing. Using one hand, he pressed down and a flame burst from the lighter. Gar lit his own candle before he went between the others, lighting Dick's and then Kory's before lighting Raven's candle last.

He nodded to them as he retrieved the camera back from Raven.

"So, now what do we do?" Raven asked,

"Shh…" Gar hissed, waving his votive around, "I told you the rules."

"Yeah but I wasn't really listening."

Gar looked at her with a blank expression, "Dang it, Rae."

She merely shrugged, watching the wax as it started to melt and pool in the center of her candle.

Ushering them all back out of his room and closing the door behind them, Gar eyed his girlfriend as he repeated the rules of the game, "We have to keep moving around the house until 3:33am so that the midnight man doesn't catch us."

Kory pressed herself against Dick's arm, her furrowed brows apparent under the dim glow of the candlelight; their only source of light, and comfort, for the next several hours.

"So… he is here?" She asked, her tone quiet,

Gar turned his head towards her, "Guess we'll find out once we start moving around. Let's go… and remember, if your candle goes out, it's a sign he's nearby and you've gotta relight it within 10 seconds or he'll come for you."

The three of them exchanged glances, suddenly feeling a heavy weight to this little game that had not existed beforehand.

Taking a deep breath, Gar beckoned them all to follow as he descended down the stairwell, planning to stay on the move on the lower floor of their home.

"So… we just walk around for 3 hours, hoping not to see or be caught by… the midnight man?" Dick asked, lifting his candle higher so he didn't trip down the last few steps.

"That's pretty much the plan, yeah." Gar murmured, turning every which way to get his bearings in the darkness.

"I never realized how… creepy our home is at night." Kory whispered, her fingers wrapped around Dick's upper arm like a vice,

"That's because we usually have the lights on… like normal people." Dick muttered, his own heart rate increasing just a little, despite his determination to quell the fear simmering within.

The small group began to slowly wander, starting with the games room since it joined onto the main room. They made their way through, being careful not to touch any of the stuff in fear of setting off sounds that would inevitably frighten themselves.

As Dick moved to go around the Pacman machine, he accidentally bumped the corner with his hip and held his breath, waiting for the infamous sound effects to echo around the room but confusion gripped him when nothing happened.

"Gar." He whispered, "Are these on?"

Gar glanced around at all of the different game pieces, "No, chrome dome must have shut off the control panel that they're all hooked up to before he left to see Karen."

Dick let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, strangely relieved by that knowledge since there was no chance of them turning on with the main power switched off.

Raven rolled her shoulders back and nudged Gar, "We're standing in place for too long. Isn't that one of the things _not_ to do?"

"Good point, babe. Let's keep moving around." Gar confirmed, continuing through the archway linking the two rooms together.

The lounge seemed so very oppressive as all around them was pure darkness, a smothering sheet of pitch black, only partially lit by the dull glow of the candles in each of their palms.

"Okay… this is super freaky…" Gar hushed, leading the way through the room,

"I don't know about freaky but… it's definitely dark." Raven mentioned,

Gar turned his head towards her briefly, "C'mon, you can't tell me that you aren't scared by this?"

"It's a little eerie, I'll admit but… I don't believe there's anything beyond us here."

"Well, we're only about 15 minutes into it so we'll see if you keep that same thought process, Rae."

Despite not looking at her face, he garnered from her silence that she was rolling her eyes at that.

Suddenly, a quiet, insistent tapping could be heard from elsewhere within the house.

"Wh-What is that?" Kory whispered, her grip on her boyfriend's arm growing ever tighter.

Gar opened his mouth to reassure her but stopped short when the insistent pitter patter against the hardwood flooring grew louder and closer, an overwhelming presence approaching.

"Gar?" Raven prompted as they moved closer to the door to peer out into the dark hallway.

Just as they rounded the door frame, Gar prepared himself to see something truly paranormal, his heart already beating in his ears. Raven, Kory and Dick hesitantly joined him just in time to see their supposed intruder.

Kory released a big breath as her large fluffy dog came bounding towards them, tail wagging back and forth in excitement, "Oh… Silkie!"

Gar's shoulders slumped and Dick ran a hand through his hair as Silkie reached them, rubbing up against Kory's shins. She knelt down and scratched beneath his chin, feeling a tad more settled with her beloved pup by her side. But, she ultimately decided that she wanted him to be safely out of the way. Kory gave him a peck atop his head and nudged his damp little nose with hers and murmured, "Bed, Silkie."

Her pet gave her hand a brief yet affectionate lick before he trotted up towards hers and Dick's bedroom to snuggle down in his basket for the night.

Chuckling, Gar momentarily flipped the camera towards himself, "We forgot about Silkie, guys."

* * *

**1:06am**

"So, guys… we've been walking around for about an hour… just keeping ourselves occupied. Beyond Silkie scaring the crap out of us… not a lot has been happening…" Gar explained as he filmed the other three walking just ahead of him.

"If nothing happens, surely that means he isn't around and we can just stop and go to bed, right?" Raven mumbled, staring intently at the flickering flame of her candle with a somewhat bored expression,

"No, Rae. Once you invite him in, which we did, you can't stop until 3:33am or else he haunts the house." Gar replied, giving her one of the most serious faces he could muster.

Together, they slowly migrated from where they were situated in the home cinema room, the faint light of their candles reflecting off the wall sized tv as well as the popcorn machine in the corner.

The small group headed for the kitchen, each of them trying to ignore the immediate pull to the windows, looking out into the night, in fear of seeing something they would rather not.

Suddenly, Raven froze and a shiver racked her body from head to toe.

"Uh… am I the only one who felt that?" She asked, not wanting to play into the dramatics but it was strange that she had just had such an icy atmosphere come over her.

"The temperature change?" Kory whispered, earning a nod from Raven.

"Maybe… maybe it's because we've moved to the kitchen? It's always colder in here than the rest of the house." Dick murmured, rubbing one of his arms.

"Yeah… maybe…"

Gar spun around to face them, a chill shooting through him for a different reason, "Dudes… don't you remember? One of the signs that he's nearby is a drop in temperature."

There was a beat in silence before Kory gasped, causing the three to look over at her.

A thin trail of smoke wafted from her candle, the flame having gone out completely.

"Quick! You only have 10 seconds!" Gar told her, frantically passing her the lighter.

Kory swallowed nervously and pushed on the trigger of the lighter several times before the flame became steady, allowing her to relight the wick of her candle, even with the plain shake of her fingers. She sighed in relief before she huddled back against Dick's side, seeking a sense of safety.

"How did that go out?" Raven asked, eyeing Kory's candle with a subtle air of fear, something she tried hard to avoid admitting to ever experiencing.

"Did you accidentally blow it out?" Dick queried, looking to his girlfriend,

She frowned at him, "No. It simply went out. It flickered lots and then the flame was gone."

"But there wasn't a draft or any wind either." Raven pointed out, causing Kory to make a quiet sound of concern.

Gar nudged his girlfriend's arm, "Guys, we've been standing here for way too long. We gotta keep going."

The three of them nodded in response and moved out into the hallway after circling the whole kitchen area, being careful not to walk straight into the island counter or dining table and chairs that were in the middle of the large room.

As they exited the kitchen, all four of them immediately stared up at the chandeliers above their heads. Each of them were swaying back and forth; having had no encouragement to move from any other source.

"Am… I seeing things or are the chandeliers moving?" Gar asked,

"No… they're definitely moving…" Dick whispered, being cautious not to move as to not distort his vision.

The four of them continued to stand there and stare at the chandeliers, all moving back and forth like a gust of wind had prompted them to do so, despite all the windows and doors being firmly shut throughout the house.

"Can we just do a circle of salt already, Gar?" Kory asked, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, as if hoping the chandelier movement was merely an illusion due to the darkness or their minds playing tricks on each of them.

"No, we've only got another 2 hours or so… we can do this." He urged, trying to inject some positivity into the situation,

No words came from any of their mouths but each of their faces read that they hoped the time would pass by as quickly as possible.

* * *

**2:21am**

"Okay guys so we've been in the main room for a little while because the chandeliers completely weirded us out. They've stopped moving now but… I don't know… I can't shake this weird feeling." Gar explained as he held the camera up, filming his face whilst holding the candle with his free hand.

"We should probably start walking into other rooms again…" Dick mentioned from where he stood by the archway, leading into the main hallway.

"Yeah, you're ri-"

Gar was abruptly cut off in his response as they heard a quiet click followed by an eerie squeaking that echoed from right down the corridor. Blood drained from Dick's face and he took a couple of steps backwards so that he stood directly in the centre of the long hallway, his eyes widening at what he saw in the silver strip of moonlight streaming through the window of the front doors.

"Dick?" Kory asked,

He felt his heartbeat increase and he racked his brain for some kind of explanation that would not only reassure them but that was also rational, as well.

"Uh…" Dick stammered, acutely aware of the girls and Gar as they hurried over to where he was, anxious to see for themselves.

As they reached the spot, the three of them all followed his gaze; fear striking each of their faces.

Right at the beginning of the hallway, the door that led out into the garage was now wide open, when Dick had been certain it had been closed when they'd started this ritual of theirs.

"Was that not closed before?" Kory whispered, a tremor in her voice,

Dick nodded.

"Hello?" Gar called, earning a light smack on the arm from Raven,

"Ow!" He yelped, turning to look at her, "What'd you do that for?"

"Considering you've seen practically every horror movie in existence… do you not think calling out might be a stupid idea?" Raven asked,

He tilted his head from side to side, "Good point… but, if it's the midnight man, then he isn't really gonna answer."

"And if it's some crazy person who got in the house?"

"Then we'll have a new problem to deal with."

Dick rolled his eyes at the two and hushed them, jerking his head in the direction of the garage as a signal to check it out, a need to find out the truth.

Taking the lead, he slowly crept along the wood flooring of the hallway, judicious not to make a single sound, with the others following suit.

As he reached the door, Dick peered around the corner, holding his candle out in front of him as a source of guidance. The darkness was stifling with his blue eyes hardened in concentration, forcing his imagination not to run wild with what could be inside.

He scanned the garage, looking for something or _someone _that shouldn't be there but he soon came up empty with nothing but the shrouded shadows and unsettling blanket of silence filling the room.

Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Dick turned to Gar, Raven and Kory, "No one's in here."

"Okay, so that rules out some crazy guy being in the house." Gar commented, using Raven's words, "which would mean…"

Kory pressed her fist to her chest, the sense of calm suddenly being snatched away once more, "The midnight man…" She whispered,

Before anyone had the chance to reassure the redhead, Raven blinked at the sudden disappearance of her candle's flame. Maintaining her facade of not being afraid of anything, she gulped and looked up at Gar,

"Uh…" She murmured,

Gar turned and physically jerked, frantically reaching into his back pocket for the lighter, "Shit, Rae. You only have 10 seconds to relight it!"

"Then pass me the lighter already." She muttered, her brows knitted together,

He did as asked and bit his lower lip, watching as she clicked the lighter once or twice before a spark caught light upon the wick, reilluminating the candle.

"Phew, that was close, babe." He puffed, giving her a gentle smile to which Raven gave him a half mirrored version of.

"Friends… we are not addressing why or how this door opened all by itself." Kory commented, cupping her votive candle with both hands, as if protecting herself with its warm glow; a contrast to the growingly sinister atmosphere permeating the rest of their home.

"Kory, I want to reassure you and say it was just a draft or something but… I-I'm not so sure." Gar explained,

She stiffened as trepidation gripped her at the prospect of this game actually having real, paranormal repercussions.

Dick slipped to her back, a hand on her waist in an effort to soothe her ruffled nerves. He was a little freaked out too, he had to admit, but he wanted to be there for her more.

Raven tilted her head and gently touched Kory's shoulder, "It's okay… sure it's a little creepy but… we're almost done." She turned to her boyfriend with an eyebrow raised, "Right, Gar?"

The jokester jerked before peering down at the watch strapped to his wrist. It wasn't a normal piece of attire for him to wear but since the game had a strict rule on not using phones, he had to avoid to urge to slip his phone out and check the time.

"Uh… yeah. We have about an hour; just over left." Gar replied, lowering his arm again and being cautious as to not inadvertently extinguish his flame.

Dick suddenly stiffened before a shiver racked his body from his shoulders, all the way down to his feet,

"Whoa…"

"Dude? You okay?" Gar asked, taking a step towards him.

His friend nodded and rolled his shoulders in what appeared to be an attempt to shrug off whatever had overcome him. Kory furrowed her brows and gently touched his upper arm,

"What happened?" She asked,

He shook his head and cleared his throat, "I just… felt really cold suddenly. I don't know… it was… weird."

"Duuude, that's one of the signs that he's nearby. It's the same thing that happened to Rae earlier!" Gar whispered, shifting the camera in the palm of his hand so that he could hone in on Dick's expression which only shifted minutely.

"Well… how come we all didn't feel it then? When Raven got chills, we all sorta felt it."

Gar lifted his shoulders, "Maybe… Midnight Man wants to play with just you, Dickie."

Raven rolled her eyes and nudged Gar with her elbow, "Gar. Don't be an ass."

"I'm just saying the possibilities of why Dick was the only one who felt cold right then."

"Whatever the reason… I believe we must keep moving. We have been standing still for a long time now." Kory murmured, her fingers interlocking with her boyfriends for her own peace of mind.

"Oh shit… you're right…" Gar cursed, beckoning them to follow him as they wandered up the length of the hallway again before they turned into the lounge; a room they had only visited some time beforehand.

Being careful not to walk into any bits of furniture that were dotted around, the four of them shuffled back and forth. Separating from their tight knit huddle to explore corners of the room by themselves, they made sure to keep moving as to not threaten the safety that lay within the rules of the game.

"Should we move into-"

Raven froze as she was cut off by the echo of animated sound effects; lively and fun, erupting from the games room. She blinked and turned herself around to face the archway leading into the room where she could see the faint white glow of an arcade game screen.

"Uh…"

Gar gulped and tried to maintain a steady hand as his grip tightened around the camera, despite the hammering of his heart in his chest only intensifying. He felt cold as he crept up to where Raven stood, just before the entrance to the games room.

"Didn't… didn't we say that they were all switched off?" Dick remembered,

Gar swallowed heavily as he slowly made his way over the threshold into the room, only to find the Pacman machine that had been silent and apparently off earlier on in the night was somehow on and pulsing with life, the small characters bursting with colour on the screen.

"Um… yes…" Gar replied, hesitant to even go near the machine which had miraculously come to life.

"But… you said-" Raven paused as Gar shook his head,

"I know… I thought they were… I… I don't…"

At a loss for words, Gar chewed on his bottom lip before he leaned down and unplugged the machine, causing the room to descend back into an inky abyss, with only a dim flicker from their individual votives.

"I do not wish to be in this room…" Kory whispered, her fingers grasping at the material of Dick's shirt for some form of comfort.

"For the first time tonight… I kind of agree. Let's go somewhere else in the house." Raven added, shifting her eyes back and forth to see if they were missing something in the room that didnt belong.

Gar nodded and together, they headed out the door and aimed for the home cinema room across the hall. As they exited, Kory threw one last frightened expression over her shoulder, willing her eyes not to see anything in the shadows they were leaving behind.

* * *

**3:30am**

Gar exhaled from where he had the camera on himself, showing as he sat on the edge of the island in the middle of the kitchen, Raven sat just beside him, her shoulders back as she stared at the window facing the pitch black backyard. Dick was stood in front of the freezer, his back against it with Kory's back pressed to his chest, his arms around her waist.

"Hey guys… so, it's been about an hour… uh… and we're almost done with the game. We only have about 2 or 3 minutes left until we can say buh-bye to our house guest." Gar paused and his brows lifted, "Luckily… since the weird thing that happened with the Pacman machine… we haven't had any more noises or spooks… so, I'd say we're all tons calmer than we have been through this whole thing…"

"As calm as you can be when doing this sorta thing anyway…" Dick pointed out, earning a sheepish smirk from Gar.

"I think… it's been okay… our candles didn't even go out that many times which is a good sign…" Gar explained,

Raven cocked a brow, "Did you miss the random noises and everything else though?"

Gar chuckled, "No, but when I was researching the game, a lot of people who have tried it said they found their candles went out loads and ours didn't really so I'll take that as a win."

She smiled and shook her head at his enthusiasm over such a small thing in comparison to what they _had_ heard and experienced throughout the early morning hours.

As he opened his mouth to speak again, a quiet beep came from the device wrapped around his wrist and Gar glanced down, confirming the time.

"Thank God… guys… its 3:33am… we can go back to mine and Rae's room to end the game." He whispered, hopping down from the counter before offering a hand to Raven which she may not have needed but he was happy when she accepted it to get dow, nonetheless.

As a small unit, they moved out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs, their footsteps rapid as they hurried towards Gar and Raven's room to finally put this creepy night to bed. Raven was ahead as she opened the door and switched the light on, engulfing the room in the brightness.

Kory visibly relaxed and she smiled, "That is better… I did not realize I would ever miss the light so very much."

Gar smirked and signalled to them all, "Blow out your candles, guys. Game is over and we survived. High fives all round."

With his hand now free from his candle, Gar held it up in offering but turned his camera to show the blank expressions his friends were giving him.

"No? Not even one? Okay, fine… maybe later." He reasoned, holding the hand up in defense instead.

Gar stared back at the camera with a relieved smile on his face, "Dudes… that was so creepy…"

Dick breathed out a laugh from where he was now perched on the end of the bed, running a hand through his dark tresses, "I… really didn't expect there to be so many sounds and freaky feelings…"

"Right?! It was super weird…"

"I have to admit, it had my heart racing a couple of times." Raven admitted, hands on her hips as she rolled her neck from side to side; joints sore from being on her feet the last couple hours.

Gar pulled a mock expression of shock, "Whaaat? Rae, my underworld queen who can't be shaken… you were scared?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't think I said I was scared. I just said my heart raced a few times. Don't push your luck, Gar. You're gonna have to get us to do something even scarier than this to freak me out."

Gar pursed his lips in a look of determination as Raven smirked at him, a challenge in her eyes.

He turned back to the camera, eyeing Kory through the viewfinder, "Kory? What'd you think?"

She hugged her arms and frowned, "It was horrible and I do not want to do it again."

Gar chuckled, "That's the spirit!"

"Alright, so that is all from me this time guys… I hope you enjoyed this video… I'm pretty sure it's gonna be hella long but I'll try to edit it so it's not _too_ long." Gar paused and swung his free hand backwards, flashing his viewers a toothy grin, "If you want more videos like this, please let me know in the comments below… now, we're all… pretty tired so I think we're gonna go to bed. Don't forget to like this video and smash that subscribe button to join to Logan youtube family."

"Wrap it up, Gar. The pillows are calling me." Raven yawned, behind her hand,

Gar smiled and winked at the lens, "That's it from me, you guys. I'll see you in the next one." He paused and held up two fingers, "Peace!"

* * *

**_3rd November 2019_**

Gar sat in the dip of his beanbag and ran a hand through his locks of dark, green tipped hair. He exhaled loudly and scooted forward, eyeing the red light of his camera as it stood on a tripod before him, the lens awaiting his message.

He threaded his fingers together and anxiously smiled, his knee bouncing up and down as nerves built in his stomach.

"Hey guys… so, just a tiny update but… it's been a couple days since we played The Midnight Game and… uh… well…" He paused and swallowed, "We've been noticing some really… creepy noises and things happening… and I can't…"

Taking a deep breath, Gar stared straight down the center of the lens of the camera, "We ended it the way we were supposed to. I've checked the rules over and over but…"

There was a long pause as he bit down on his lower lip.

"Guys… I don't think he left… there is _something_ still here… and… from what I've read online… we have to play it again… to get him out, once and for all… and I hope it's true because… some of the stuff that has been heard the last few nights… I can't explain it..."

"Catch you guys soon…" He explained, his green eyes holding a flicker of hesitation before he simply nodded and held two fingers up, the camera going black.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **This was meant to be posted yesterday but I had a bitch of a time finishing it and editing it. There are probably still mistakes in this but I'm too tired omg. This is 32 pages long on google docs. The actual hell. It is a long one so maybe grab a snack or a drink if you're reading it in one go. _

_I loved writing this one tbf. _

_With this 'segment', I'm hoping they all won't be ridiculously long. This one is though as there were different parts covered. _

_I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far. I'm certainly loving your guys' feedback and would love to hear more of it! This is a very different style for me to write in in comparison to my normal fics. This style... I have to focus a lot more on mentioning how Gar is pointing a camera etc and only really being able to describe stuff while Gar is there. Obviously because it's "what is going on on camera" and if others aren't with Gar, then they aren't mentioned. Y'know? So that's been super weird to do so far but I am having a lush time with lots of new "video" ideas popping into my head like every other day._

_Leave me some comments, friends! ^.^_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. Obviously._

* * *

**Overnight in Abandoned Shopping Mall**

_Uploaded by Gar Logan_

_27th November 2019_

_Length: 01:09:23_

* * *

**8:02pm**

The camera jostled around a little as he fretted around the device, ensuring it was sitting exactly where he wanted it to, before starting his recording. Gar poked his tongue out in concentration, tweaking the way the camera was perched upon the dashboard of the car.

He cleared his throat just as the light on the top of it started to beep, signifying it was ready to go to work.

Taking an over exaggerated inhale of breath, Gar's eyes sparkled with excitement and mischief, just as they always did before he half threw his arm back and held up his hand in a two finger salute to his audience.

"Whaaaaaaaaat's up guys and welcome back to my channel, dudes and dudettes!" He hollered, his boyish grin only growing, lighting up more of his face, "Tonight, we're in Steel City which is just a little out from Jump but we've been visiting friends here this week and I thought why not do a video while we're still here. So, I am joined by ma best pals in the world..."

Vic snorted and rolled his eyes from where he was sitting in the driver's seat of the car, lifting his arms to cross them over his broad chest. He offered the camera a wink and looked over to his best friend, urging him to continue talking.

"We've got Vic next to me here and then…" He paused and leaned out of shot just enough to show the other three crowded in the back of the car, "Then, we've got Rae, Dick and Kory in the back there."

Raven simply blinked whilst Dick extended a smile towards the lens and Kory lifted a hand to quietly wave to his viewers.

Gar swooped back in, grinning at the camera, "We've got the whole gang here tonight, guys! And we are in for a-"

He was abruptly cut off as an incessant honking sounded from off to the right of their car. The five of them paused and glanced out the window to spy on the source of the horn beeping.

"Dude, seriously? I'm trying to film here." Gar muttered, briefly eyeing the camera,

Raven leaned forward and lifted a dark brow, "Oh yeah… how rude of him to interrupt some youtuber kid."

Gar smirked back at her before he snapped his head back around to stare back out as muffled yelling began to echo outside between two separate people.

Vic leaned over, a hand on his steering wheel, "Dang… there's some drama goin' down in the parking lot tonight…"

"What are they arguing about?" Kory murmured, curling around Dick to get a better look out of the window on Raven's side.

Her boyfriend shook his head and shrugged, "No idea… looks like they're arguing over the parking space though."

"But… there are plenty more?"

Raven tilted her head, "Well… some drivers are just unnecessarily entitled."

Gar took a pause to address his viewers, scratching his jaw, "Sorry guys… we're just watching this show…"

"Oop… the dude is getting out of his ride…" Vic whistled, eager to see what happened next.

The five of them delved into silence, merely watching what was happening outside.

Dick suddenly snorted, screeching tires being quite audible off to the side of the camera, "Considering that guy in the Lamborghini was the one yelling and giving it talk, he sure reversed and drove outta here fast…"

"Flashy car, big talk til it comes down to it." Vic laughed, throwing a smirk at Dick.

"Apparently… soccer mom type guys driving minivans are quite the threat…" Raven snickered, shaking her head at the commotion now passed,

Gar chuckled and turned his attention back to the camera, shaking his head to focus, "Alright… so… as I was saying, we're in for an interesting night tonight and we are all super excited, right guys?"

"No." Kory muttered, leaning her cheek against Dick's shoulder with her voice sounding less than enthused about whatever they would be doing.

Gar gave her a sympathetic smile through the rear view mirror but didn't reply, instead looking back to the lens, "So, I'll go into more detail about _what_ we're doing when we get there although… you'll probably know since it will be in the title of the video."

He waved his hand, deciding it didn't matter, "But, let's just say, we are… camping… type of thing and so right now, we're just outside Target. We're gonna head in and get some snacks and prep since this is gonna be a long night."

With that, he winked and covered the lens with his hand.

* * *

**8:34pm**

"Hey guys, so we're just in the store now…" Gar murmured, walking through one of the aisles of the aforementioned store. His camera was held at his waist, his eyes zoned in on where he was walking, "So… I'm trying to be super chill with the camera. The employees here do not like people with giant cameras who are presumably doing YouTube as well. I've got in trouble a couple of times when I made some random videos back in high school."

He politely nodded to an elderly lady that passed by he and Raven as they continued to move around the store, grabbing bags of chips and packs of chocolate as they went. He glanced down at the lens and pulled a face, looking awkward, "Who knew Target was so busy on a Wednesday night?"

Raven could be heard off screen as she muttered, "Didn't you know? Target is a hotbed for party animals on weekdays."

Gar smirked, "What, old ladies and housewives?"

"Precisely."

He chuckled and shifted his camera a bit more so it caught Raven in the shot as well, catching her as she reached for a bottle of soda on one of the top shelves.

"You got all the things you want, Rae?" Gar murmured, glancing over his shoulder at her,

"Mhm. I think so." Raven replied, narrowing her eyes at her soda and checking the flavor was the correct one.

"Cool, let's get moving then. It's like a 2 hour drive to the place we're going."

Raven nodded and together, they wandered through the store, keeping a close eye out for their other friends. She half laughed, earning a raised brow from Gar.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just… we spend time doing the weirdest things. I hope your viewers actually enjoy watching the videos." Raven explained, shrugging her shoulders.

His grin filled his whole face and he lifted his camera and stared down the center of the lens, "I'm sure they do! That's why most of them watching are already subscribed, right guys?"

Raven tilted her head slightly, "You… know they can't answer you, right?"

Gar pulled a deadpan expression at her, "Yes, Rae."

Just as they passed one particular aisle, Raven paused and nodded her head, "There's the others."

Gar turned into the long stretch of the store, turning his camera to face Vic, Kory and Dick, stood in the middle of the toy section. They were surrounded by barbie dolls and action figures as well as all kinds of plush, stuffed animals.

He snorted, "What are you guys doing?"

Vic looked up from the shelf that the three of them were staring at, with wide eyes, "Dude! Gar, check this out!"

Hurrying over, Gar sucked in an excited gasp, "Bro!"

Shifting, Gar focused the camera on the object in Vic's hand; showing a dark coated Ouija board and planchette in a raggedy box.

"Since when do they sell Ouija boards in Target?" Raven asked, taking the box from Vic for closer inspection.

Dick shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, "They sell them at Toys'R'Us too."

Raven raised a brow at him, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "It's one way to get kids started in the occult early, I guess."

She snorted and handed it to Dick who wanted a better look at the thing as well.

Gar turned the camera around and lifted it up to capture all of them, since they were currently alone in the aisle and he had less chance of getting told off by a member of staff.

"What'd ya say guys, should I buy it?" Gar smirked,

Kory immediately snapped her head up, her eyes wide with apprehension, "Do not dare, Gar."

Throwing his head back, he burst into laughter, knowing that any sort of protest was going to come from Kory.

"Alright, alright… I won't…" Gar paused and smirked, bringing the camera right up to his face, "Guys, comment below if you think I should come back and buy a Ouija board-"

"No! Do not comment! Gar!" Kory fussed behind him, rubbing a hand across her face, "I do not want you to bring demons into our home through a spirit board."

"Okay, Kory… I hear ya." He said, effectively calming and reassuring her. He smirked secretly and winked to the camera, however, just out of Kory's line of sight.

"You guys ready to hit the road? We got all our snacks for the night." Vic explained, lifting his shopping bag, full to the brim with cookies and cakes and all kinds of other goodies.

"Did you grab a coffee, Vic?" Dick asked, "Since you are the designated driver to get us to this place."

Vic smiled, "I have it on order in the Starbucks next door. Ima grab it on the way to the car since it was pretty busy in there when I went in and ordered it."

"You're gonna need the caffeine if you hope to make it through tonight… Mwahaha-" Gar was cut off by Raven who smacked his shoulder,

"Can we go pay for the snacks already?" She muttered, rolling her eyes as the rest of them started to make their way towards the exit.

Gar grinned at the camera cheekily and winked, "See you guys in a bit!"

* * *

**9:23pm**

"Okay guys so…" Gar paused as he looked over the dashboard and out the windshield of the car, briefly glancing at Vic who was focused on driving through the pitch black of night, "We're just on our way to the place. We've been driving for about… half an hour?"

He glanced at Vic who gave him a nod in agreement, "About that, yeah."

Gar returned his attention to the camera, securely fastened in place by where it was stuck to the glass of the front window, trained in the middle to capture each and every one of them, rather than just Gar himself.

"Cool, so we've got roughly another hour and a half before we reach where we're going." Gar paused, "So, I'm gonna tell you what we're doing now to save time later."

"Hallelujah." Raven mumbled from where she was curled up in the far back seat. He grinned and threw her a look over his shoulder before he cleared his throat and looked back to the lens, watching his every move.

"Tonight, we are doing something a little new on the channel but something we have… done once or twice before…" Gar explained, smirking at Vic who punched the air,

"Nostalgia comin' through tonight, man." He chuckled, his grip returning to the steering wheel.

"It was back in our high school days." Gar elaborated before he continued on, "This will be the first in a new segment of… 'Overnights' where we will spend the night meaning… midnight to 6am in either abandoned or haunted or creepy locations. Which… I know _everyone_ is super excited for."

Dick smirked and sneaked a side glance at Kory who looked less than happy but she gave Gar a reluctant smile.

"See? You love this stuff, Kory!" Gar exclaimed,

"I believe, I am simply becoming more accustomed to your antics." She replied, tugging her jacket around her shoulders a little tighter. Raven sat forward and looked at her best friend,

"That's what we all do. It gets easier with time to just… go with his stupid stunts."

Kory giggled behind her hand whilst Raven threw him a knowing smile.

Gar laughed and looked to the camera lens, "I have great friends, don't ya think?" He waved his hand and coughed, "Okay… let me keep talking or I'm never gonna get it out."

"We are going to an abandoned shopping mall tonight to spend the night. It's been left derelict since about… 2014? And no one has bothered to tear it down and put something new there instead so it just sits there. It was actually a place we all visited when we were younger. We came up here when some of our friends were here for college and went to the mall because it was never that busy but it was a pretty nice place. That was when we were about 18 years old so it'll be weird to see it all… like a ghost town."

"No pun intended." Vic mumbled,

"I don't think anyone died there so it's not ghosts I'd be worried about." Dick commented, sitting back in his seat, wedged between the two girls.

"Well, we don't know for sure that no one died there." Gar interjected, looking back to his camera, "So, it's all boarded up and we are packed up with flashlights and sleeping bags…"

"Yup. We're becoming real hobos tonight." Vic joked, earning dual snorts from Dick and Gar,

"We've got a ton of snacks and we have a few games to keep us busy because let's face it… we're probably not gonna sleep all that well."

"Speak for yourself, man. I can drop anywhere." Vic snickered, already yawning.

"Well, lucky you, Vic." Gar teased, smiling as he rolled his eyes,

"Anyway… I'll check in with you guys when we get there. See ya soon!"

And then, he cupped the lens to shroud the view in darkness for the time being.

* * *

**11:43pm**

"Hey guys, so we're here. It took us a little longer because we stopped by In-N-Out Burger since snacks aren't quite gonna cut it alone." Gar explained, holding the camera up as they walked through the long grass, surrounding the location they were headed for, "And we got a little lost. This mall was a little further out from the main city so we had to remember where it was."

He narrowed his eyes and tugged the hood of his green pullover up and over his head, trying to ignore the gust of wind, mingled with specks of freezing cold raindrops.

"And now, it's starting to rain so we wanna hurry and find a way inside this place. But first… A quick look at the outside for you guys."

Gar spun the camera around so the lens was focused on the deserted building, slowly falling apart with time as well as being left to rot within the harsh elements of the outside.

The structure was large, a simple type of cross shape as there were four main areas to the mall on the inside. The main doors had been pristine glass ones that automatically opened when they had originally visited the area 5 or so years back. Long glass windows adorned the outside walls, stretching from the roof to the ground outside the complex.

But, all of the previous glass panels were covered, boarded up with planks of wood to deter trespassers from visiting the now eerily empty shopping mall.

The outside had moss creeping from the nooks and crannies, dirtied by the years gone by of utter neglect. There were markings trailing all across the metal paneling, as well as holes and gashes littered all over.

"God… it looks so much creepier than it did back in the day…" Dick murmured, his hand locked within Kory's as he helped her cross the slippery mud drenched ground, only growing worse as the rain intensified.

"It really does… and it doesn't help that it's all so overgrown now. It literally looks like something out of a zombie movie or something." Gar responded.

Kory sighed and her shoulders slumped, "_Why_ would you say that?"

Gar shot her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Kory… but it does, right?"

She shook her head, her auburn hair cascading over her shoulder as she leaped over a particularly large patch of mud that looked like an accident waiting to happen.

Vic hunched his shoulders as the downpour suddenly got louder, raindrops pelting the surrounding area with force. He shied away from the onslaught of rain and turned to Gar,

"Dude… can we hurry up and get inside if we're doing this? This rain is gonna make us sick if we stay in it." Vic prompted, tugging at the strap of his backpack,

Gar nodded and kept the camera facing forwards as they scurried closer, seeking shelter from the rain beyond anything else. The shot jostled back and forth as Gar sped up, being mindful not to slip on the grass.

As they reached the shopping complex, Gar veered the camera upwards, trying to get a visual of the building up close. It still looked in plenty of disrepair and it was a wonder why the local authorities hadn't demolished it and made something out of the massive space, especially since the parking lot was 150 yards from the front; to the point, Gar could still see Vic's silver car from where they were now standing.

"Alright… spread out and try to find a place where we can get in from." Gar instructed, already searching the structure with his eyes.

Dick and Kory wandered to the left hand side, scanning high and low for any sign of a gap; somewhere just big enough where they could all squeeze through.

Raven took the practical route, walking straight up to the boarded up doors and trying the handle. When it remained locked, she turned to Gar and shrugged, "Well, I tried."

Gar snorted and shook his head, "Rae, your humor is something else."

Vic ambled along the right hand side, rapping his fist against the metal every now and then, as if testing the surfaces to see if there were any clear weaknesses that they would be able to exploit.

After only a few minutes of looking around, Kory's voice rang out over the drumming of the rainfall, "Friends! Dick has found a way in!"

Following the sound of her tone, Gar, Raven and Vic all sprinted around the side of the building the find Dick knelt down in front of one of the boarded up windows. Gar trained the camera on him to see what it was he was doing,

"Dick? Any ideas?" He huffed, trying to catch his breath,

His dark haired friend nodded and chewed his lower lip as he gently pried one of the planks loose, revealing a large hole in the window, glass fragments lying at the base of the wall.

"See? We can get in here. But… Vic, do me a favor and just kick in these last little bits of glass so we don't get hurt going in." Dick grunted, keeping the wood held back.

Vic hunkered forward, using the heel of his boot to dislodge the remaining shards of glass out of their grooves before they fell to the damp concrete at their feet. Gar kept his camera facing them as Vic reached down and tentatively touched along the edges of the window frame, just in case.

When he pulled back, it was a clear entry for them all to push through. Gar moved his camera upwards to catch Vic's face before he muttered, "In you go then, Vic."

Vic recoiled, his eyes wide as he turned to look at Gar, "What? Why am I going first?"

The camera shifted as Gar shrugged, "Guess you get to be the guinea pig tonight."

In response, he rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, that the camera couldn't quite catch. He knelt down, ushering Dick away from the gap so he had more space to move through.

Due to his bulk form, he managed to wedge himself through without needing help from any of them. The remaining four stood and simply watched as he made his way into the building.

When it was silent, Gar took a step forward, "Vic? Dude, you okay?"

There was another stretch of silence before Vic's face suddenly appeared in the gap in the window, "Yo!"

Gar visibly jerked backwards, not expecting that in the slightest, "Dude… you scared the shit out of me!"

"Good. That's karma for making me go in first." Vic snorted, pointing his flashlight in the YouTuber's direction, "C'mon, who's next?"

When none of them volunteered, Raven rolled her eyes and let her arms drop from where they'd been crossed over her chest beforehand.

"Let's get this over with." She sighed, crouching down in front of their makeshift entrance, "Vic, could you hold-"

"I've got it, baby doll." Vic murmured, grabbing hold of the large plank of wood and pulling it away, ensuring it wouldn't hit her or catch her as she slid inside.

She flashed him a ghost of a smile, "What a gentleman."

"Babe, I would hold it for you but… y'know." Gar floundered,

"Mhm." She smirked, ducking and side stepping in through the hole, trying her best not to let her back knock against any jagged edges or sharp corners.

"See? I knew you could do it all by yourself! I had confidence in you the entire time!" Gar lamented, earning a shake of the head from his girlfriend.

Gar grinned and swung around, pointing the camera in Dick and Kory's direction.

"Alright, lovebirds. Which one of you is next?"

Dick frowned and hesitantly glanced at the red head beside him who already looked apprehensive about going into the derelict building. He sighed and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'll go in first."

Kory turned to him, her mouth falling open as she prepared to voice her concern but Dick stopped her with a soft smile.

"I'll go in and then help you through. Good plan?" Dick murmured,

Kory fidgeted on the spot, shivering as a powerful gust of wind whistled through the army of trees surrounding their location. She nodded at him and released his hand, "Good plan."

He wandered close to the gap, getting on his knees to crawl through the space as Vic continued to help out, holding it back with both hands as to not allow any injuries to befall the group of young adults.

Gar zoomed his camera in on Kory who was staring at the hazardous structure with a foreboding sense of worry. He watched his friend through the viewfinder before,

"Kory!" He yelped, causing her to flinch and throw him the best glare she could muster; an unusual expression for Kory of all people to make.

He burst into a fit of laughter, the camera vibrating from the mirth wracking his limbs.

"Oh, Kory. You're so easy to scare when we do these things-" He chortled,

She narrowed her emerald eyes at him and huffed, "You are a _clorbag_."

He paused and looked up, "Did you just swear at me?"

Kory turned her nose up, closing in on the gap in preparation to go through. She shrugged at him, feigning indifference.

"That's not fair! I don't understand Tamaranian!" Gar complained,

Vic and Dick snickered from inside the abandoned mall. Gar turned to film Kory as she lowered herself to the ground and Vic's muffled voice could be heard from the other side,

"Just know, she did _not_ just call you something nice, grass stain." Vic cackled,

Gar tilted his head, "I'm sorry, Kory. I will try to refrain from scaring you."

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and eyed him carefully, "That would be appreciated."

He smiled brightly, "So… you gonna tell me what you called me?"

Kory matched his smile, "Nope."

And with that, she carefully crawled inside the building to join the others. Gar pressed his lips together in a thin line and turned the camera around to film himself for a brief moment,

"I am never gonna learn what that means. Awesome." He deadpanned, before he flipped it back towards the mall.

Last but not least, Gar scurried over to the paneled wall, dropping to his knee in front of the hole. He opened his mouth to call out to one of his friends but paused as another chilling breeze filtered through the night sky.

Gar turned his head, an uneasiness settling in his stomach. He felt as if there was someone watching him but, with a quick scan of the area, he could see nothing but the dense forestation nearby, along with the glint of Vic's car, parked all alone just across the empty clearing.

The area was sinisterly quiet and before his mind could dwell too much on it, Gar shook his head and clung to the wall, calling through, "Hey Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take the camera while I come in?"

"Sure."

A pair of pale hands appeared back through the entrance, palms up and ready to take the device. Gar relinquished control and handed it over, the picture becoming dark and distorted as it was hustled between the couple.

Raven sighed and turned the camera around so that it was pointed towards the gap as Gar slowly slithered through it, panting as he tried to do it in one swoop, the zipper of his jacket becoming briefly caught on the frame of the glass less window.

"You got it, Gar?" Vic queried, peering down as he loosened his grip on the board of wood usually pinned across the gap.

Gar rolled onto his back before he jumped up to his feet, brushing himself down to rid his clothing of any dust or dirt.

"Yep. All good, Vic. Thanks." Gar returned, watching as Vic released the board. It sprang back against the window, making a loud thump sound that seemed to echo and carry throughout the entire structure.

"Might wanna switch the flashlights on, guys." Dick mumbled, reaching into his own backpack to withdraw the aforementioned item.

Gar blew a kiss in Raven's direction and retrieved his camera back from her, allowing her to follow suit like the others and grab her flashlight from her backpack too.

After a few moments of shuffling and fumbling, four strong beams of white light appeared from each of their flashlights. Dick pointed his around the room they had clambered into, trying to decipher what kind of store it had been.

Finding his own flashlight in his backpack, Gar brought it out and flipped the switch, adding another bright ray of light to the fray.

The camera wobbled, the image dark and warped on account of the shrouding darkness enveloping them. Gar shrugged his backpack back on his shoulders and placed the flashlight between his teeth for a minute, cupping his hands around the camera properly, as well as turning the night vision mode of the camera on so that everything could be seen, even if they themselves were struggling with just a few streams of light leading them.

Vic cleared his throat, glancing at the others, "We all good to move?"

Gar nodded, "I think so. We've all got our lights on and the camera can see everything because of the night vision."

"Nice."

Raven narrowed her eyes as she stepped over debris and broken glass, drifting over to the shelves on the wall, aiming her flashlight straight at them to get a better understanding of what store they were inside.

Gar turned the camera towards her, capturing her movements.

"You okay, Rae?" He asked,

"Mhm… I'm just trying to see what kind of store this is and I think…" She paused and peered closer at the few items on the shelves, "It was a DVD rental store."

Gar blinked in surprise and stepped carefully until he was at her side, "Really?"

"Yeah, look…" She murmured, pointing to the 4 DVD cases that were lying flat on the shelf that was level with her chin.

"Wow… look at the dust on them, man…" He whispered, swiping a fingertip against one of the cases.

He zoomed in with the camera, trying to get a glimpse of what the DVD title was before he grinned, "Oh sweet! '_Rise of the Guardians_'!"

Raven pulled a face at him, "You are such a child."

"Hey! It is a great animated picture, alright?"

"Uh huh."

He shook his head at her and picked it up, staring at the cover, "This movie came out years ago… like… 2012, I think?"

Raven shrugged, "It makes sense… It would have been relatively new when they closed this place down."

"It's weird that they left some inventory though, right?" Gar asked, putting it back on the shelf.

She walked along the wall, brushing her fingertips against the mahogany wood of the shelving units, "I suppose… but then again… if it went bankrupt of something, I don't think they would have been entitled to take all of the stuff anyway. Some people don't care for the items; just the money that would have been in the cash registers."

Gar nodded, "True."

"Yo!" Vic hissed, excitement laced within his tone,

Gar spun around, his camera facing out to record whatever went on around them tonight, "What's up?"

"This is bringing back all the Blockbuster and Hollywood Video nostalgia…" Vic gushed as he picked up one of the few remaining bags of chocolate that were definitely well past their sell by date.

Chuckling, Dick lifted a brow, "I don't know if kids today are gonna know what those things are."

Gar flipped his camera around to record his face, "Just for all the teens out there, Blockbuster and Hollywood Video were places where you could go each week and rent movies. You would take em' home and watch them a couple times and then bring it back to the store."

"A bit like a DVD library." Vic interjected,

"Think Netflix but… you had to leave your house to go and grab a movie." Gar explained,

He turned the camera just as Dick cupped a hand over his ear, feigning having heard something, "What's that? I can hear the confused rabble of your younger audiences."

Gar snorted, using his free hand to hold his stomach, "They were great places. Filled my early teen years with movie joy."

"I'm pretty sure there is still one Blockbuster left in the world, y'know?" Vic said, scratching his jaw, "It's somewhere out in Oregon."

Swinging back towards Vic, Gar blinked, "Seriously?"

Vic nodded at him before pointing at the lens of his camera, "Internet killed the video stores, kids."

Gar smirked at Vic's message and turned away, walking along the edges of the store, pointing the camera in various directions to get a range of shots. There was a line of ripped and decaying signage dotted all along the walls, listing deal prices as well as the mix of movie genres listed in the different sections of the store.

Most of the shelves were completely vacant, aside from the few DVD cases that were littered around on them.

"Alright, pals… how about we get outta here and find a place to camp out for the night and also dump our stuff while we explore?" Gar suggested, already edging towards the corroded door, pieces of glass heaped at the bottom of it.

Vic nodded in his direction but paused and his brows knitted together in apprehension, "We should probably be mindful though. We might… y'know… not be alone in this place."

Kory's eyes flashed to him, a deep worry suddenly settling in her, "What do you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well… Steel isn't always the friendliest place. We know that already. There might be some homeless people here or… some crazies. Not saying that there will be but… I would just… not be too loud and stay… relatively careful, just in case."

Gar turned his camera back to Kory who looked a lot more hesitant than she did beforehand and just as Dick was about to step in a reassure her, Raven jumped in instead,

"Kory, it's fine. I doubt there is anyone and even if there is… you can throw a real hard punch so you'll be okay." She shrugged, smiling slightly to try and relax her,

The red head shuffled on the spot and crossed her arms over her chest, the sleeves of her over-sized hoodie smothering her hands. She shrugged and cracked a small smile, despite her initial fear,

"That is true." She agreed,

Gar zoomed in on his friend for a second, "Why do you not have that courage when we do the other creepy sort of stuff?"

Kory tilted her head, "Because I cannot punch a ghost or demon in the face."

Dick snorted whilst Gar smirked and shrugged, "Okay, fair point. Onward, comrades."

He flipped the camera forwards again, showing the way he was leading them. Vic snickered and gave him a light shove, making the camera wobble, "You're such a dork, man."

"And yet, you guys still agree to be friends with me."

"It's more like a… I'm stuck with this situation."

Gar smirked, "Then, you best enjoy the ride, tin man."

An audible snort could be heard off screen as Gar made his way right up to the broken door. The camera went dark for a moment as he lowered it and slammed his shoulder against the door, cringing as it squeaked and scraped against the hard floor beneath.

"Well… if there _is_ anyone else here… they definitely know we're also here now too…" Dick murmured, holding it open as he ushered Kory and Raven through before he stepped over the threshold as well.

"Holy shit…" Gar breathed as they stepped out into the main area of the mall.

He lifted the camera so that he could film the interior in all its vacant glory. As the others made their way out of the DVD rental store, they shone their flashlights all around, providing way more illumination of the neglected structure.

The mall split off into four sections with a concrete fountain in the very center of the space, completely void of the water that used to give it a certain beauty amongst the crowds of people shopping.

There appeared to be 3 levels to the mall, the second being visible when looking upwards with an open mezzanine walkway just before the rows of stores, restricted only by a glass railing running around the very edge. One escalator was situated at the end of one long strip of the building whilst another stood at the opposite end, one the other side of the water fountain.

They both stood rusted and broken, the rubber of the handrail having burned away through the years and flopping down the side of the balustrade. There was a deafening silence surrounding both machines; an oddity considering the vibrations caused from them back when the mall was open and functional.

A matching set of escalators could be seen on the second floor from where they were stood, leading up to the third floor which if memory served, Gar was fairly certain was home to the food court.

He tipped the camera upwards and grimaced at the ceiling. Smashed lights hung high whilst tiles had cracked or fallen through, dark gaping holes replacing them instead. Mold and decay clung to the corners and crevices of the roof, as well as all of the walls with the occasional smearing of dirt too.

There were linings of stores all along the ground floor and the second floor too. The windows were clouded with dust and most of them were splintered; cracks running all the way down them. Some windows were completely smashed, with shards of glass dotted around the concrete floor whilst others remained in tact, smothered with all types of graffiti.

Gar whistled quietly, "Whoa… this place _really_ fell apart…"

"I guess 5 years of neglect will do that to a place…" Raven mumbled from just behind him, shining her light ahead to guide their footsteps.

"Yeah, no kidding…"

A sudden metal groan echoed from somewhere within the vicinity, causing them all to take pause. Gar spun around towards its direction, pointing his camera straight ahead in an attempt to capture the cause of the sound.

"What was that?" Kory whispered, shining her flashlight in the same direction,

"It could be people…" Vic murmured,

Dick shrugged, "It could also just be the building. It _has_ been abandoned for a long time now. Not to mention, there's a storm going on outside. We're bound to hear some noises."

Gar nodded, "Dick's got a point. I mean, I'm pretty sure I can hear the rain anyway."

They remained standing still for a couple more minutes before Gar turned the camera away and back towards the main part of the shopping mall, "Alright… we haven't heard anything else so… let's keep walking around, guys."

Pointing the camera forwards, the group continued exploring the space.

"I still find it strange that there is such a lack of security or police…" Kory mentioned, hooking her thumb in the pocket of her denim shorts,

"I suppose they just don't see any point in wasting resources on something not only abandoned and being left to rot but that's also so out of the way." Dick assumed,

"Yeah… I mean… this is pretty out of the way. It's not exactly in the city center or anything." Vic added,

Gar turned the camera towards Kory as she brushed a hand against the grey, stone wall that ran around the edge of the 3 tier fountain. She peered over the side, seeing the dark limescale inside at the base of it. She shone her flashlight at the whole feature and frowned,

"This was so pretty before."

"I can't help but wonder why it closed down still… was it not making money or what?" Dick queried,

Vic lifted his shoulder, "Who knows. The main part of Steel City is buzzin' with shopping areas so maybe they just didn't think this one made the cut, y'know?"

Dick made a quiet noise in agreement as they continued on, exploring their makeshift home for the night.

* * *

**1:06am**

"Alright, guys so… it's already just past 1am and we're doing well. We found a way to get into this place, we've had a quick look around and we've just decided where to bunk. We're gonna drop our stuff and go look around at some more of the stores for a bit before we come back here and chill." Gar explained, the lens trained on his face, revealing little behind him due to the low lighting cast only by his and the others' flashlights.

He flashed the camera a grin before he turned it around to record his friends as well as the location they had decided to coop up in for the rest of the night.

"So, we found that one of the stores was a bank and it had the shutters mostly down. We had to mission impossible that shit by rolling underneath but it feels safer than anywhere else in here." He paused, "There was also a jewelry store that looked pretty sweet too but there was so much broken glass and let's face it… that's just an injury waiting to happen."

Lifting the camera up, he got some shots of the room. The paint on the walls was a faded blue tone, chipped and scuffed after years of wearing away. The carpeted floor was torn and stained and certainly not the same color it would have been when the bank was operational.

There was a large curved oak desk towards the back of the room, a door just behind that which was locked up tight with just enough space between the two, that they had all decided it would be where they would lay their sleeping bags down later. It offered a satisfying amount of safety and privacy, in case there were any stray individuals lurking within the shadows of the mall.

There were two computers on top of the desk; the cables and keyboards were long gone and there was a thick layer of dust blanketing the wood but despite that, the computers looked untouched. Vic had pursed his lips in thought when he had first caught a glimpse of them, mumbling to himself about possibly hooking it up to the power bank in his backpack and seeing if he could turn it into some kind of makeshift TV.

Gar briefly focused the camera on him as he was still hunkered down by the desk, inspecting the electronic device.

"Bro, give it up. You may be amazing with tech but this thing is long dead." Gar chuckled,

Vic smirked and lifted his head before getting to his feet, "We'll see about that, grass stain."

Spinning the camera back towards the room, there were a few more desks; smaller ones with pattern cushioned seats; one on either side. Gar could only assume they had been used for appointments and one-to-one chats with the banking clients.

The seats were ripped and mold was growing around the holes; the cushioning a dark and dingy colour as it puffed out and onto the floor in tiny pieces.

A large LED tube light ran around the edge of the whole ceiling of the room, shattered in some parts with the main spotlights, dotted along the ceiling, having been completely removed.

There was a series of ATM's, lined up against the wall; all of them had fragmented screens, with glass shavings littered all over the keypad and the foot of the machines in heaps. The locks on the lower part of the machines were dented and had been broken into, inevitably by some thugs trying to steal any remaining money that may have been inside.

The remaining windows that were still intact were smudged with grime from the filth that had accumulated in the airspace of the building but it was apparent they had been tinted a light blue before the place had been condemned. There were an assortment of finance related posters dotted up but most were barely credible anymore; faded beyond belief and curling in every single corner, practically peeling off of the walls.

Finally, Gar turned the camera to his friends who were all shuffling behind the curved desk, dropping their backpacks and stowing them as securely underneath as possible.

"We all good to look around, guys?" Gar asked, throwing his own backpack in Vic's direction to place alongside theirs.

"Think so." Dick confirmed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Let's just hope no one else _is_ in here and takes our shit."

Gar waved a hand dismissively in front of the lens, "Naaah, I'm sure it'll be fiiine!"

Dick smirked and shook his head, offering Kory a hand to help her out from behind the desk. She smiled and took it, bestowing a kiss to his cheek for his chivalry.

He grinned back at her but it vanished as Vic quickly grabbed his hand after and pulled himself out from behind it too, smirking as he did so.

"Aw man, you're such a sweetheart." He cooed mockingly,

Dick rolled his eyes and shook his head but not before Vic leaned in and kissed his cheek too. He recoiled and jumped away from his friend, scrubbing a hand over his cheek,

"Dude!" He yelped, looking back at him and being unable to resist the laughter that poured from his mouth,

Vic fluttered his eyelashes and blew him a kiss, "Love ya." He teased, grinning at Kory who was holding her stomach amongst her fit of giggles.

"You are such an ass." Dick muttered, interlocking his fingers with Kory's and using his other hand to punch Vic in the arm as he passed by, heading for the shutters at the front of the store.

"Kory, I think someone's trying to steal your boyfriend." Gar chuckled,

The redhead smiled but leaned into Dick's side, her cheek pressing against his shoulder, "You can try, Vic but I do not think you are Dick's type."

Vic rolled his eyes playfully and snapped his fingers, "Damn."

She giggled and looked towards Raven who was knelt down by the silver shutters of the bank. Gar flipped the camera around so that he could focus on his girl, "Rae, you're so eager! It's great."

Raven glanced back at him and smirked slightly, "I can't remember what stores are here so yeah… I want to have a look."

"Awesome! I love when you're on board with my ideas, babe."

Raven lifted a brow, "Gar… I'm always on board with them."

"Aw, Rae-"

"I'm apparently the only one dumb enough to keep going along with them."

He turned the camera on himself and pulled a blank face, "Love you, Rae."

A tinkle of a laugh escaped her and she shook her head, "Will you help me to lift this up a little?"

"Rae, let Vic do it. He doesn't even break a sweat."

The man in question cleared his throat from behind and Gar spun around to record him as he slapped his hands together and cricked the joints in his neck,

"Uh huh… let me at it."

* * *

**1:23am**

Gar's grinning face filled the entire shot as he trained the camera on himself, "Guys, yo… there are like pocket maps with where the stores are. I mean… they're covered in… I have no idea what but one of them was kinda clean so now we're just looking for ones we wanna see…"

He waved the now dull colored map in front of the camera as they wandered along the second floor walkway. Gar walked until he stood at the edge and leaned over the glass railing, filming the cold and lonely space of the lower level.

"Man, this place is crazy." He murmured, turning away and making his way back to the group who were splitting to check out different stores.

"Kory and I are going to look in Urban Outfitters. I can see through the windows that they actually left clothes on the rails in there…" Raven explained, her arms crossed over her chest,

"Are you… planning on bringing some of them home?" Dick asked, eyeing both the girls, "I mean, I know you two like shopping but…"

"They might be a little moth eaten…" Vic added,

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No, we don't want to bring any clothes with us. We're just curious."

Kory nodded her head and smiled at Vic and Dick, who stood opposite them, "Where are you planning to go?"

Dick tilted his head in consideration before looking over at Vic, "Where do you wanna go?"

Vic stared at his ebony haired friend, "Food court. _Obviously_."

"Obviously." Dick repeated, smirking.

"Gar, are you going with them or staying here with us?" Raven asked,

"Ummm I'll stay here with you guys for a bit and then go up and see the food court. I wanna film as much of this place as I can." Gar explained,

Vic nodded and turned away, heading towards the rickety looking escalators up to the third floor. He held up his fingers in a salute and said, "See y'all in a while then!"

Kory stepped forward and pecked Dick's lips, giving him a look of concern as she muttered, "Please be careful."

He smiled and squeezed her hip briefly, "Always am, Kor."

She clicked her tongue and retreated back to Raven's side as he grinned and jogged after Vic, disappearing behind one of the corners.

Gar turned the camera back to the girls and the smile could be heard in his tone, "Ready, ladies?"

Kory giggled and pushed one of the sliding doors open and tiptoed across the threshold, into the store with Raven following closely behind. Gar entered last, impressed by how well the windows had remained as they used to be, with only a small amount of smears across them and approximately 2 thin cracks through them as well.

Before he stepped through, he lifted the camera to get a shot of the store letters which actually only read, 'Uran Ofittrs' with a few of the crucial letters missing.

He chuckled and followed after the girls, panning the camera from left to right in order to get a wide shot, rather than the usual snippets.

Multiple wooden beams crossed over one another, high in the rafters, giving the huge room an unfinished vibe as it was. The shade of the wood was a lot darker than the operational stores of the company; like the one that was 10 minutes from their home back in Jump.

With foiled fans hanging here and there across the ceiling, Gar snorted and shook his head, "This looks kinda like regular Urban Outfitter stores, guys. It has that industrial kinda vibe."

Raven glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked, "You've got a point."

The wooden flooring was scuffed and scratched up, a dark layer of dust and debris covering its length. The long wooden tables that usually held the assortment of branded accessories were completely empty, all of the stock having been removed or stolen post closure.

The circular rails were covered in a thick rust, with a few dresses and pairs of jeans hung up. Another had some ripped sweatshirts and hoodies whilst one more held an array of graphic tees. None of them were in good condition, having suffered to the elements as well as a general deterioration.

The mannequins that had previously showcased the hottest outfits of the season were now bare with limbs missing. Kory visibly shivered as she passed one, shining her flashlight at one of its shoulders where the arm had been twisted off.

"That is creepy…" She murmured, shaking it off and continuing to explore.

A large white cashier desk sat at the back of the store, in front of a corridor that led down to the changing rooms as well as large model posters hung up on the walls but the two that were still up on the walls were defaced with doodles and spray paint from other passersby.

Gar turned the camera on Raven who was staring at a black hoodie with purple rose heads lining the sleeves.

"You wanna get that, Rae?" He asked, saddling up beside her,

She pulled a face, "It's frustrating that these are… like they are. This is actually really nice."

Her fingers slid against the material until she found the price tag at the hem and turned it over. She immediately dropped it and furrowed her brows,

"$50? I think not." She mumbled,

"Y'know… you could just take it, Rae."

"I don'think I need it that badly, Gar."

He zoomed in on the garment, "You could just throw it in the wash when we get home, babe."

She shuffled on the spot and lifted her shoulders, "I… I don't know. It seems a little weird." She paused and shrugged, "It's fine. I'm sure I probably have something like it as it is."

Gar kept the lens trained on her as she moved away to join Kory who was crouched down behind the desk, scanning for anything of interest.

He stayed with them a little longer, wandering back and forth and checking out more of the decayed environment than the clothing that had been left behind.

Spinning on his heel, Gar captured the two of them in the shot and called out, "Hey, girls?"

Raven looked up, with Kory following suit shortly after, "Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna go up and see what the boys are doing. You alright by yourselves?"

"Like I said earlier, Kory knows how to throw a punch and… I'm sure I could too. If I had to."

Gar grinned, "Well, just shout if you need anything."

"It's fine… I'd say we're almost done looking in here anyway."

"Oh. Want me to just wait then?"

Raven smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry. Go up and we'll be there soon."

"Alrighty roo, babe." He replied, half turning towards the main entrance they had come through,

"Oh, and Gar?" She called,

"Yeah?"

"Please don't do anything stupid while you're up there."

He chuckled, "I can't make any promises, Rae. You know that."

She sighed and waved a hand at him, effectively telling him to just go.

Gar spun and shimmied through the gap that Kory had made by pushing one of the sliding doors back, being mindful not to drop or catch the camera on anything sharp or awkwardly sticking out.

He felt a tingle down his spine as he made his way towards the escalator that Vic and Dick had gone up only approximately 10 minutes beforehand.

"Yo… it's so much scarier when I'm on my own… holy shit…" Gar whispered, keeping the camera facing forward.

His speed increased as he approached the mechanical stairs that no longer worked. Gar felt a small flush of relief flood his being as he heard the echo of Vic's belly laugh from above.

"Thank fuck…"

With that, Gar slowly moved up the steps of the escalator, cringing with each and every groan of metal, the cogs beneath straining at the weight that hadn't existed for years. His breathing grew louder as he came to a halt at the top of the steps.

"Looky here who made it!" Vic called from where the two of them were sitting on one of the plastic tables.

Gar swiveled his camera from one side to the other, taking in the sheer emptiness of the food court surrounding them.

"Yo… this place is crazy bare." Gar pointed out,

There were about five food windows that were covered over by the shutters that were pulled all the way down and locked into place by large padlocks that had corroded to the point that a key would no longer fit inside to open them.

Pillars were dotted around, acting as support for the entire structure but chunks of concrete appeared to have fallen away from the giant cylinders and onto the soiled ground.

There were pink, blue and yellow neon tube lights twisted along the edge of the ceiling, on the undersides of the counters and along the skirting of the ground.

It was a shame they no longer worked and Gar had to cast his mind back quite a bit to remember how the food court looked back in its heyday.

Plastic tables and chairs were littered all over the court, with a faint slither of moonlight filtering through the skylight window at the highest point of the roof above their heads.

Gar pointed the camera back towards the guys and burst out laughing, "I guess you guys got bored of trying to get past the shutters, huh?"

Vic threw his hands up, "Bro! All of them are locked up. How dumb is that?"

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Would you seriously eat food if it was back there?"

Vic blinked and seemed to think about it, "Maybe."

Shaking his head, Dick shuddered, "You're so gross."

"Hey! If there were some hot dogs back there, then no. Obviously not. That's hella unsanitary." Vic expanded, "Buuut, if there was a Hershey bar or… a pack of Twizzlers? Hell yeah I'd take em'. Candy stays in date way longer than normal food, dude."

Dick snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head at his friend, "Whatever you tell yourself, Vic."

Gar exhaled loudly and took a seat in one of the chairs opposite the two of them, "I'm starting to get tired, y'know."

"So, d'you wanna stop looking at the stores?" Vic prompted,

Gar laughed, "Nah, man. I wanna see some more places and then Ima pass out in my sleeping bag."

Dick furrowed his brows, "Where are the girls?"

Gar jerked his head to the side, "Still in Urban Outfitters. They wanted to stay a bit longer."

"So, you just left them down there?"

"They can take care of themselves, dude. They're feisty cookies."

"Gar-"

Just as Dick opened his mouth to reprimand his friend, the boys all turned their heads towards the escalators where they heard daintier footsteps scurrying up towards where they were perched.

Gar shifted in his seat, shooting the camera over his shoulder and trying to ignore the pounding of his heart since he had a solid hunch of who was approaching.

Raven and Kory appeared before them, doing exactly as Gar had and stared at the large area around them.

"Not bad…" Raven murmured, nodding her head with a hand on her hip.

* * *

**2:19am**

The camera shook a little, becoming jostled as Gar walked towards the next store of interest. The other four walked ahead, circling the barren water fountain on the ground level a couple of times before they caught a glimpse of it right at the end of one of the four sections.

As they strolled towards the store, Gar turned the camera and captured some shots of the other stores that were not so lucky to have remained untouched after closure. There were a number of stores that had, in a sense, been gutted of all of the interiors as one would expect from a shopping mall that was shut down by the local government authorities.

The windows were completely shattered and the doors were mangled; the carpet was bare of any equipment or furniture and not even a light bulb hung from the ceiling, especially since a lot of them had caved in and were missing several tiles.

It seemed that only a few stores within the vicinity had been forgotten and simply left to rot as they were. Gar shivered and continued on, filming as much as he could with only the limited glow from the flashlights as his guide.

Suddenly, a bang sounded from behind them and the five of them stopped in their tracks and turned around, each of them pointing their flashlights in the general direction in an attempt to catch anything moving back there.

Vic took a couple of steps forward, narrowing his eyes at the shadows, "Yo! Anyone there?" He yelled, his voice bouncing off of the walls,

"Vic!" Raven hissed, "You're as bad as Gar. Stop calling out to potential murderers and psychopaths."

He shot her a grin and waved the flashlight back and forth a couple more times, urging whoever was there to come forward.

"Hel-"

Vic was cut off as two pigeons suddenly swooped out from their spot within the ceiling, likely nesting up there. The large man stumbled back, pressing a hand to his heart,

"Holy shit… I thought it was gonna be a dude with a machete."

Gar chuckled, "We got duped by pigeons, dudes."

"We'll have to make sure there aren't any in the roof when we head back to the bank." Dick chimed in, turning back towards the store they had intended on visiting.

Lifting the camera upwards, Gar got a shot of the sign, coated in a thick veneer which read, 'Jimmy's Rockin' Records'.

"Sweet… record store. There's not many of these around anymore." Gar murmured,

"Well… who even has a record player anymore? Vic snorted,

"We do, Vic." Dick pointed out, blinking at him in disbelief,

"What!? Where? When did we get that?" He sputtered,

"I think it's in the basement at the moment but we got it like 3 years ago."

Vic waved a hand, "Okay, I don't feel as stupid then if it's in the basement. I thought you meant it was upstairs and I just kept missing it or something."

The four of them headed inside first, with Gar trailing behind in the back, ensuring he was recording everything that he could.

The windows were mostly intact, with a few holes and littered splits across the panes but inside, it appeared as though the store really had been stuck in time. Records upon records were lined inside of numerous cabinets and tabletop browsers, all around the edge of the store, with a small mahogany cashier desk towards the back. There was a neon sign of the store name, behind the desk but in poor condition. Shards of the glass sat on the shelf just below it and there was an old register sitting atop of the desk, eerily left to erode with the cash drawer jutted out.

In the middle of the store, there were more dark cabinets, housing records in alphabetical order but each and every one completely covered in grime from the air. Two square pillars stood in the middle of the store, with headphones hanging on the wall of them, clearly used to sample some of the music before customers would have purchased them.

Vic wandered over to the pillars and lifted a pair of headphones, "Yo, Gar… imagine if these were still working."

Gar snickered, "Dude. I would freak the hell out if anything came outta those."

He zoomed in on his friend as Vic pulled them up and put them over his ears, repeatedly pressing the button on the wall before he stopped and stared at Gar, "Man, this place is not in very good shape."

Laughter poured out of Gar's mouth, "Dude, you're stupid."

Turning around, Gar aimed the camera in Dick's direction where he was skimming through the records with Raven beside him.

"You guys looking for one in particular or something?" Gar laughed as he came closer,

Dick chuckled and shook his head, "We're looking through the rock section… seeing if there's anything good here."

"Are you gonna take any?"

"Isn't that… kinda like stealing?" Dick queried,

Raven half turned and shrugged, "Not really… they've been left here. We'd pay for them if there was a cashier… but… there isn't."

"That's the spirit, babe!" Gar grinned,

She smiled but shook her head, "I'm not really a record person… And there aren't many here that interest me."

"I don't know. I have a soft spot for records." Dick murmured, continuing to browse through them,

"Okay, grandpa." Gar snorted, earning a matching snicker from Raven whilst Dick just held up his middle finger in the camera's direction,

Gar wandered away, filming as much of the dark and drab store as he could, stifling a yawn as he moved. He panned the camera from left to right, capturing Kory as she hovered near the doors,

"Kooory… what're ya doing?" He questioned, noticing that she was staring across the mall at something else,

"There is a bath & candle store." She told him, a light excitement to her voice,

"You think there are still some bathroom goodies in there?"

"I do not know but I want to see…" She whispered, scurrying out and over to the store.

Gar smiled and turned to the remaining three, "Any of you guys wanna check out the bath & candle store?"

Dick lifted his head, three records under his arm and trotted over to where he stood, "Sure."

Pointing the camera at his arm, Gar laughed, "Dude… you literally just went shopping."

"They're here so… why not? Like you said." Dick shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Good man. Let's go."

Turning the camera back toward the main area of the mall, they crossed the space and followed Kory inside the bath & candle store, aptly named, 'Bubbleworks' where not a single pane of glass remained intact either in the windows or the main doors which were wedged open just a fraction, allowing them to shimmy through.

The wood flooring was scraped and grazed, thin white scratches lining the whole stretch of ground. Dirtied display tables were dotted all along the store, right up to where the cashier desk was in the corner of the store; smaller than any of the other desks they had seen in other stores.

Running around the edge of the room were wooden display cabinets where the odd bath product still remained as well as an assortment of singular candles on the other side of the store where Kory was already scanning the contents.

"I did _not_ know you were a candle hoarder, Kory." Gar commented, drawing closer to her with Dick in tow.

His friend snorted before Kory could answer, "Are you kidding? Our bathroom smells like flowers the majority of the time from all the candles she puts in there."

Kory glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend and lifted an eyebrow, "I do not hear you complaining when I use the black cherry scented ones."

Gar snickered and turned the camera towards Dick who laughed, "I don't care, alright? Those ones smell really good."

The redhead giggled and returned to searching the shelves, peering at the labels of the candles with the aid of her flashlight,

"Kor, I have a feeling they would have probably lost their scent by now." Dick murmured, touching her waist as he looked over her shoulder at the votives she was handling,

"Mmm… I think they may be okay. Most of them are still packaged." She replied, looking between a '_Strawberry Cheesecake' _candle and a _'Lemongrass' _one.

"Well… bring them with and we can try them out later or when we're back at home." Dick suggested,

"Is… it not illegal to take things from here?" Kory queried,

"Well… technically, we're already breaking the law anyway. We're on abandoned property that isn't ours so… go big or go home." Gar explained, keeping the lens trained on the two of them,

Kory chewed on her lower lip for a good few seconds before she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and started to load up the pockets of her hoodie with small, individual votive candles, all with varying scents.

Dick chuckled and looked at Gar, "She chose go big _and_ go home."

Gar smirked and took one last panning shot of the store before they began moving back towards the gap they came through, with Kory browsing some of the bath items too but deciding she had little room left in her hoodie pouch to take anything else.

* * *

**3:37am**

Gar kept the camera facing forward as the five of them wandered back towards the bank that they were camping out at for the night. They walked along the concrete ground of the lower floor, carefully stepping around the bigger pieces of debris that were littering the walkways.

"This has actually been really fun so far." Dick commented as they headed towards the escalator that stood closest to the bank on the second level.

"See!? I told you, I have fun ideas sometimes, rather than creepy ones." Gar stressed,

"It _is_ fun… til a psycho finds us." Vic interjected,

"Dude, you are a fun ruiner." Gar complained, shoving him off screen,

Raven snorted and shook her head, "We really need to work on your vocabulary, Gar."

He flipped the lens to his face and grinned, "You lurve it."

"Mhm." She replied, smiling.

As they approached the escalator, Gar paused, turning the camera towards what he had caught a glimpse of. In the very corner of the mall alleyway was a tiny shop that appeared to be fairly preserved, just out of sight behind the escalator.

"Hey guys… hold up. I wanna see this store." Gar called, drawing them back to him from where they were already starting to climb up the steps.

Gar treaded cautiously until he arrived in front of the quaint door. It wasn't like the other stores at all. It looked to be more traditional, with the whole frame of the store being made from a dark wood and black criss crosses over the windows, with only one being broken and the rest of the shop being in a surprisingly pristine condition.

He pulled a tilt shot to capture the store name, '_Afterlife Antiques_' and felt cold for a brief moment, "Oh my god… what a name for an antique store."

Raven skulked up next to him, cupping her eyes and peering through the windows, "It looks ancient inside."

"On a scale of 1-10… how excited are you to look inside, Rae?" Gar quizzed, knowing her love of oddities such as this,

She tilted her head from side to side before she answered, "Probably like 7."

He chuckled and filmed her as she steadily opened the door, cringing at the high pitched squeak of the hinges. Vic followed after, with Kory entering behind him and then Dick.

Gar entered last and was immediately hit with a heavy, musk scent like the kind of aroma that came from the inside of a really old book upon opening. With all five flashlights on and pointed around the room, Gar could see just how built up with items it was.

The entire room, despite being a smaller store, was filled to the brim with relic items; keys to the past that likely came from all over. It was cluttered enough to the point they had to move in single file as items lined every wall, display cases with fragile pieces dotted the center and things sat piled high in the very far corners.

Turning the camera around, Gar was able to capture the assortment of antique types. There were vases, ranging in size and color all around the edge of the store. There were clocks of varying grandeur hung up on the walls as well as some grandfather style clocks pressed against the panels too. Clouded mirrors were spread out on every other part of the walls with every single one appearing more creepy than the last.

There were china plates with decorative art scrawled over them kept neatly inside the glass showcase; alongside teacups that looked as though they were 500 years old. There were statues, lamps, rolled up rugs and crockery as well as a dolls house that was smothered in cobwebs from how long it had been sitting there.

Kory made a quiet, keening sound that was all too familiar, "It is… freaky."

Gar was inclined to agree; the utter silence that filled the air was deafening since not even one of the clocks worked which meant it was only their breaths that they could hear.

"Damn… and I thought some of the other places were dusty. This is a full on breathing hazard, y'all." Vic hushed,

"And these objects were probably dusty before they were abandoned, too." Dick mentioned,

Vic clicked his fingers and pointed at the dark haired guy, "You're right. Double the dust."

Gar swiveled the camera over to Raven who was walking along and gently brushing her fingertips over some of the delicate treasures that lay inside the store.

"How about you, Rae? You got creep vibes going on?" Gar called,

"Mm… nope."

He grinned and shook his head, walking in the other direction to see some more of the store. The particles floating in the air made it hard to see his surroundings and so he stumbled a couple of times, missing his footing.

Gar hummed quietly to himself as he scanned the walls with the camera, staring through the viewfinder to see better.

"Whoa…"

Dick's voice could be heard off-screen so Gar was quick to turn and hurry to where he was standing in the furthest corner of the store.

"Dude, what? What'd you find?" He asked as he approached,

Stepping out of the way, Dick pointed down to what was probably the creepiest thing they had seen in the whole building.

Sitting there, covered with dust and with cobwebs, was a rickety old wooden rocking chair. It didn't move but Gar could bet if he pressed a hand on the wood, it would creak.

And to make it worse, on the seat of the chair was a medium sized porcelain doll, dressed in period clothing with blonde curls around its face and a matching bonnet around the top of the head. Its eyes were a crystal blue but what made them all freeze was the fact that the lower portion of the doll's face was missing. The porcelain was cracked from the nose down with nothing but empty space there instead of a jaw.

"You think someone freaked and punched her out?" Vic whispered,

"Maybe she was brought here already broken. Antique stores _are _known for taking what others deem as ruined." Raven murmured, peering closer at the thing,

As they loitered in the antique store for a few more minutes, it was clear that fatigue was starting to grip each of them and with a loud yawn from Vic that seemed to reverberate through the roof of the store, Gar turned the camera to them all, "Ready to head to our campsite, guys?"

With that question alone, he received 4 head nods.

* * *

**3:56am**

Gar stretched his arms above his head, looking towards the camera which was now perched on a box, just at the foot of the desk inside the bank so that it was trained on the five of them, all cooped up together in their makeshift camp.

"Alright guys, it's almost…" He paused to check the time on his phone, "4am and this has been a pretty successful overnight… the last thing to do is chill and munch on some snacks and try and sleep."

"Some of us have already got to that point." Raven whispered, side eyeing Vic who was sprawled out, covered by his sleeping bag from the waist down. Kory giggled from where she was tucked into one, with Dick pressed to her back as they shared a double. He smirked and grabbed a screwed up piece of paper and lightly threw it over at Vic.

The four of them gave into a flurry of quiet giggles and snickers as Vic choked on a snore and waved the air with his hand before dropping back into his slumber.

"He didn't even eat his snacks." Gar pointed out,

"He must have been _very_ tired." Kory smiled,

Raven sat up from the sleeping bag she was sharing with Gar and leaned over to pick up her backpack, taking out the box of cookies they had bought from the store earlier on in the evening.

"Anyone want a cookie?" She offered, with Gar swiping one as soon as the words left her mouth. Dick and Kory smiled but shook their heads, digging into their own stash of food.

Gar took a swig of his soda and grinned, "So… you guys gotta admit… this has been super fun."

Raven smiled as she took a bite of her chocolate chip cookie, "You know… it was actually more fun than I thought it was going to be."

Pressing a hand to his chest in mock hurt, Gar gasped, "Oh ye of little faith!"

"Well, the last few times… you've got us to do weird satanic shit so… I _was _on the fence about coming along to this thing. But, it was really cool." Dick added,

"Not to mention, illegal. But… it was most enjoyable. I never even knew this place had been shut down until you told us about it, Gar." Kory weighed in, chewing some of her rainbow colored gummy bears.

"You are all welcome, yet again, to have me as a friend." Gar beamed, stretching his arms wide,

Dick rolled his eyes and took a sip of his soda, "Aaand… he ruined it."

Gar chuckled and leaned back on his elbows and reached for something that was bundled up on his backpack, "Hey, Rae?"

"Mhm?" She responded, not tearing her eyes away from the eBook she was now reading off her phone.

"I got ya something."

She turned and was unable to stop the small smile that appeared across her lips, nor the light pink blush that stained her cheeks. Raven tilted her head and eyed him with suspicion.

He held out a somewhat dirty looking hoodie that was an inky black shade, under the dust that was stuck to it. And, there on the edges of the sleeves were purple rose heads.

"Is… is that the hoodie from the Urban Outfitters?" She half laughed, disbelieving that he actually took it,

He grinned and shrugged, "Well, yeah. You liked it and you wanted it. I could tell by the way you stared at it. I had to guess with the size though… the print of the sizes had faded off like… all of them."

She shook her head, "When did you even take it?"

"When me and Vic went out into the rain for a bathroom break. I grabbed it on the way back."

Raven skimmed her eyes over the garment and her smile remained, "I can't wait til people ask me where I got it."

Gar laughed and brushed some of the dirt off of it, "It'll be fine. We'll put it in the washing machine like 10 times and it'll be like brand new."

Taking it from him, she shook her head and laughed quietly, "You are something, you know that?"

His own grin only grew wider as she leaned up and softly pecked his lips before pulling back and stuffing the hoodie into her backpack for safe keeping.

Gar winked at the camera and made finger guns too, "See guys? _That_ is romance for ya. Get the girl you like a gift from an abandoned store and she'll be head over heels."

Raven snorted and laid down, snuggling beneath the cover some more before affectionately muttering, "Idiot."

Dick smirked at the two before he also slithered down further into the sleeping bag, pulling it up around Kory some more who had fallen asleep with the bag of gummy bears still in her hand. He took them away and placed them in the front pouch of her backpack before he threw an arm over her waist and closed his eyes, murmuring, "Night Gar."

Gar yawned and scratched his head, smiling sleepily at the camera, "Alright guys… I'm gonna try and get a couple of hours sleep in to finish this overnight off. And, assuming we don't get murdered in our sleep by some wacko… I will see you after 6am."

He gave a two finger salute and leaned forward to turn the camera off for a while.

* * *

**7:03am**

"What's up, guys. It's ya boy." Gar greeted, the lines of his face visible from having only woken up recently. His voice was thick and he had to clear his throat a couple of times before he continued speaking.

He shifted the camera in the palm of his hand, allowing the others to show, who were all very much awake but still laying down in their sleeping bags.

"Wheyyy… so, first overnight with the whole squad was a success. We didn't get murdered, the pigeons didn't eat us and it's not raining anymore because this whole place is lit up on account of the bright ass sunlight coming through the holes in the windows and roof." Gar explained,

Vic yawned from the other end of their area, "I'm so glad we slept here instead of our comfy ass hotel."

Gar rolled his forest eyes and smirked, "It was fun and you know it."

Chuckling, Vic nodded, leaning on his elbow and rubbing his head, "Yeah, yeah… I'll give it to ya. It was a good night."

"It was different. But, if we do another one of these things, I'm not sleeping next to Kory." Raven muttered, her arm thrown over her eyes,

Gar tilted the camera so he could see both girls with Kory pouting at her best friend, "Why not?"

Raven pulled her arm back and squinted, "Because you kicked me through _your_ sleeping bag about 6 times. I swear, I almost killed you myself."

Kory smiled sheepishly and blushed, "Oh… sorry, Raven."

The dark haired girl smiled and shook her head.

Dick sighed and stretched his arms up and over his head, "I'm assuming you _will_ want to do more of these though, Gar?"

"Definitely. There are so many abandoned places around California that we can check out!" He enthused, earning a smirk from Dick.

Spinning the camera back around to face him, Gar smiled tiredly, "But for now, we're gonna pack up our stuff and get outta here. Hopefully, Vic is gonna drive us past a McDonald's so we can grab breakfast because I'm starving."

"Ugh, good shout, bro. I could kill for a double sausage mcmuffin." Vic practically drooled,

"Don't say that, it'll make my stomach growl." Dick groaned,dragging a hand through his dark tresses.

Gar grinned at his friends before returning his focus to the lens, addressing his many viewers, "However… I have a feeling that… whilst there wasn't any security during the night, there may be some out there today."

"Aw, what?" Vic yelped,

"Possibly. There might not be. But, in case there is… I'm gonna end this video and switch out the SD card so that if they are outside and decide to take the camera away, I'll still have all the footage I shot last night." He paused and shrugged, "I haven't heard anything from outside so I'm assuming we're all good but… just be mindful."

"I hope there is not. It is too early to run." Kory mumbled, turning into Dick's chest,

"Well, let's all cross our fingers that it is still as empty as it was last night!" Gar paused and winked at the camera, "Guys, I hope you liked this video. It's a super long one so I appreciate it if you watched until the end. If you enjoyed this video, don't forget to leave a like and also smash the subscribe button for more content. Tell me what you thought in the comments and let me know if you wanna see more stuff like this."

Gar leaned back and beamed at the camera, holding up two fingers, "Until next time, Logan fam. Peace!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _Hey y'all! So, I accidentally missed a couple weeks cos as usual, I hadn't finished the chapter. I've got two more to post to then be caught up and able to post on schedule for end of March. _

_Once I'm all caught up, schedule will return to normal as once a month; last Wednesday of each month._

_This one was a favourite to write. As stated before, it can be difficult bc the writing style is a bit repetitive and __restricted with this fic on account of perspective. But, this one made me smile whilst writing it._

_I'm tired so Ima make this quick. I have not quite edited it to the fullest yet. I've added in the lines and also corrected most spelling errors. But, if you notice any real grammatical issues, don't worry. I'm gonna fix them tomorrow after work. Although, hoping there aren't too many to alter._

_Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

**Hide + Seek / Department Store**

_Uploaded by Gar Logan_

_18th December 2019_

_Length: 00:42:27_

* * *

Gar dragged a hand through his hair and grinned at the camera which was perched on the tripod, just a short space in front of him. The red light on top was blinking and with a deep breath, he prepared to start his video.

"Whaaat's up, guys! It's Gar and welcome back to my channel!" He hollered, throwing his arms back in an inviting manner, his smile only becoming wider as he did so.

"As always, I am here with the gang; Raven, Vic, Kory and Dick." Gar continued, stepping aside to let the camera capture them in the shot.

Raven stood off to the far left, her hair half pulled up with some remaining loose; the purple dyed strands framing her face. A dark choker with a small crescent moon pendant hooked in the middle was laced around her throat. A loose fitting, wine swing strap top adorned her torso with a black leather jacket over the top. She wore ripped black skinny jeans with a pair of scuffed Dr Martens laced upon her feet.

Stood beside her, Vic had his arms crossed over his chest with a small grin on his face. He wore a charcoal hoodie, partially hidden beneath a loose fitting teal jacket with a check pattern all over. Dark jeans covered his legs with some turquoise sneakers to finish off his outfit.

Kory was on the other side of him, her long auburn tresses spilling over her shoulder, treated with some tousled beach waves. She was wrapped in a chunky, over sized sweater that was a mix of cream and mustard colored stripes, loosely tucked into the waist of her light washed and high waisted skinny jeans. White high tops were on her feet as she shifted on the spot, whilst Gar introduced his video.

And on the very end, Dick stood with his hands slid into the pockets of his dark wash skinny jeans that had a few rips in the legs. He rolled his shoulders back, wearing a black t-shirt beneath a light grey zip up hoodie which sat under a light denim jacket that was thrown on as an extra layer during the cold bite considering it _was _the middle of winter.

Gar stood in the center, dressed in a pair of torn black skinny jeans like the majority of the others but on top he wore a light, sea foam colored hoodie with the hood layered around his neck and a white long sleeved t-shirt underneath for extra warmth. Embellishing the entire outfit was the pair of bright lime colored converse that he wore on his feet, making him visible from a mile away.

"So, we're in Coast city today which is just a couple hours away from Jump cos' we've been finishing off our Christmas shoppiiing!" Gar enlightened his viewers, doing an awkward yet totally Gar type of dance on the spot.

"Yo… you're just embarrassing yourself, man." Vic snorted, giving him a smirk,

Gar gave him an obscene finger gesture before the bright beam on his lips returned, "My fans love the dancing. You're just jealous."

"Uh huh… jealousy is the word for it."

Waving him off, Gar refocused his attention on the lens of the camera, "But, since we're all done and the shopping is packed away in Vic's car, we thought it might be fun to play a game of sorts since we're waiting to meet up with some friends who live out here before we go back home."

"I seem to remember _you _being the only one to really get excited over the idea, actually." Dick reminded him, smirking,

Before Gar could retort, Vic sheepishly stepped in and scratched his head, "Actually… I'm pretty down for it..."

Dick chuckled and shook his head at the boys, "You two really are just giant children, huh?"

"You're damn right we are." Gar announced,

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, eliciting a giggle from Kory as she droned, "Just get on with the explanation already."

Gar cleared his throat, "Right. So, today, we have yet another new addition to the channel." Gar explained, rubbing his hands together, "We are going to be playing hide and seek! But, not just anywhere… we're playing it in this huge JCPenney which we're in the parking lot of right now."

"And, we don't look suspicious at all." Raven interjected, raising a brow at him,

Gar chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeaaah, I'm really hoping that we don't get kicked out because we have at least two hours til we meet our people. But, hopefully any workers that see me with this giant camera will just ignore me."

"Does… that happen very much?" Kory murmured, turning her head to look at him,

"Um… not really. Most people tell me to put it away and I get told off." Gar admitted,

Kory slowly nodded her head, "Okay… so… positive thoughts, then."

Gar shrugged, "It'll be fine, guys. I promise." He turned back towards the camera that was still standing in place atop the tripod, "So, I'm gonna be the seeker and these guys are all gonna hide around the store."

"Any restrictions?" Dick queried, crossing his arms over his chest,

Tapping his chin, Gar perked up, remembering the rules he had thought of earlier on when he had first had the light bulb moment to play the game, "A couple. Since this store is massive… and I'm talking like five levels kinda massive, I say we should limit it to one level. Otherwise, I'm gonna be searching for hours."

"What about the clothing department?" Vic suggested,

Raven tilted her head, "Mm… we'll all just end up hiding in the railings. Not to mention, the clothes extend onto two levels. What about the home department?" She paused, "It's pretty big from the looks of it but it's just the one level."

"And… there were fewer employees up on that level than any of the others when we walked through." Kory added,

Gar nodded, digesting the information they had voiced, "Alright. Sounds like a plan. You can only hide on the fifth floor which is the home department. Try not to hide near the cash registers since that's where staff are most likely to be. Uh… you can't hide in the same spot as each other. And you also can't change spots. So, if you pick a crappy hiding spot and you don't like it, tough."

"What does the winner get?" Vic asked, placing his hands on his hips,

"Hmm… how about this… the winner gets to decide where we eat tonight and the loser has to pay for the winner's meal." Gar suggested, "So, first one found is the loser and last one found is the winner."

They all nodded and murmured between themselves, seemingly agreeing to the terms.

"So… surely you would not be involved in this?" Kory pointed out,

"I'm impartial since I'm the seeker. I don't win or lose. It's just you guys." Gar confirmed, "But… I do want you guys to use your phones and record your hiding places so that I can throw it into the video and fans can see where you're at while I'm searching for all of you."

"My phone doesn't have any more space to record though." Vic complained, his lips pouted,

Gar rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Then record yourself on snapchat."

Vic paused and blinked before he opened his mouth, "Ohhh yeah. Okay. I can do that."

Turning to look at each of them, Gar smirked, "I'm gonna give you five minutes to find hiding spots and then I'm gonna come in and try and find you, okay?"

The four of them nodded, each of them now smiling a little as the excitement of the child's game began coursing through them.

"You guys ready?" Gar took in each of their expressions before he turned his back to them, eyes solely on the camera, "Okay, go."

Behind him, they scurried towards the entrance of the store, with the exception of Raven who maintained her casual and collected walk over the threshold. Gar glanced over his shoulder to check and see if they had indeed dispersed and grinned when he looked back at the camera.

He shuffled closer, removing the device from where it sat connected to the tripod. Folding it down, he placed the tripod inside his backpack, partially succeeding in juggling the camera as well.

Gar exhaled loudly as he finally stopped moving around. He held the camera up and turned it on himself to capture his face as he spoke.

"Alright guys… so while they're hiding. I just wanted to say thank you so so so much because on Monday, I hit 900,000 subscribers and that… honestly… it's amazing and I'm so grateful to have you guys tuning into my wacky videos each and every time. We're aiming for that 1mil and who knows, maybe we'll get it soon enough."

He cleared his throat and shook his head, "Alright, enough with the mushy stuff. Time to count."

* * *

**[ VIC CAM ]**

Using the front camera on his phone, Vic's thumb kept hitting the screen and the dog filter kept cropping up and manipulating his face, giving him adorable dalmatian ears and a long pink tongue anytime he opened his mouth to speak.

"God damn it… stop with the filter!" He muttered, "Ah, whatever. Uh… hey guys… so I'm currently running round tryin' to find a place to hide. It's not _really_ the easiest when you're as big a guy as me. And, I'm the tallest too."

Vic briefly paused as he stepped around an elderly couple, smiling politely as he moved. He stared at his own face on his phone and sighed, "I literally have no idea where I'm supposed to hide… I wonder if the others are gonna have issues. We all pretty much separated as soon as we got up to the fifth floor."

He double tapped the screen of his phone, turning the camera around so it faced his surroundings. Vic panned his phone from left to right, looking way less suspect than Gar probably looked with his camera.

"Hm… I wonder if anything in the bedroom sections would be any help…" He murmured, "We'll have a looksy!"

* * *

**[ RAVEN CAM ]**

With a sigh, Raven lifted her phone up to capture her face as she flicked a few strands of loose hair away from her face, "Um… hi…" She rolled her eyes, "This is awkward but… this is what he's asked so… hi people who sit and watch Gar's channel. I'm just near the back of the home department and I think I've found a spot for myself."

She paused and shuffled backwards, the light around her dimming considerably, "It's an ironic one but… I don't think Gar will find me that easily…" She paused and shrugged, "And if he does… well… I don't really care that much. I just want to eat. Whether I'm paying for myself or not."

She tapped her phone and turned the camera around, showing her position in a lounge showroom. There were two sofas placed parallel to one another with a sleek coffee table in between, sitting on a white fluffy rug.

Along the wall, there was a bookcase that looked quite grand in comparison to the other objects on the set. Raven turned the camera back on herself to show how she had slotted herself in between the bookshelf and the wall where a barrage of flat screen TV's were mounted all along it.

"So… I don't really know if you can tell but… I found this tiny gap in between this bookcase and the wall… and since it's pretty dark in this area, I figure Gar won't find me first. But, I guess we'll see what happens." She said, shrugging her shoulders before she covered the camera with her hand.

* * *

"Okay guys… so…" Gar paused and stilled his hand a little more as he trained the camera on his face whilst he walked towards the entrance of the large store, "I've just finished counting and I'm heading in! Wish me luck…"

He lowered the camera and turned it away from him so he could film the space around him instead, trying to maintain a low profile on account of employees that were hovering around as well.

"I honestly… have no idea where to even start." Gar murmured, attempting to keep his voice low in order to avoid suspicion from the few members of staff dotted around the floor.

He continued walking, showing the huge home department; a hefty kitchen section filling his view immediately, where small electrical appliances and decor such as jars, wine and spice racks and a plethora of other cozy accessories were situated. The whole section stretched across both sides of the store's entrance with various display units dotted around the floor.

Atop of the cases, sat sets of pots and pans, all varying in size and shape. Plates, cutlery and glasses were all stacked in neat little sets too, placed here and there across the large surface.

As he continued to walk through, he could see bowls and dinner mats, carefully spaced between one another on a table to his right; the price tags hanging off of each item.

"Yo… they've got some nice stuff here…" Gar murmured aloud, turning the camera back and forth as he moved.

"Hm… I wonder where they could be… the kitchen section doesn't have a lot of hiding spots…"

Bending down, Gar turned the camera under the display tables; a notion in his head that one of them might hide under one of them. He clicked his tongue as it revealed none of his friends, only the spotless beige carpet instead.

He weaved through the display tables, running his fingertips along the edge of the shelving units that were plastered against the walls.

"Well… I'm pretty certain that they're not in this part… I'll go look in the other kitchen area…"

With that, Gar spun on his heel and kept his camera facing forward as he crossed the walkway between the store. It was a marble floored path that led shoppers around the edges of the sections, as to not have customers crash into one another if they were merely passing through instead of shopping.

He felt the difference as his feet touched the wood flooring instead of the cushiony one he had just traipsed all over. Gar turned the camera towards his face but continued scanning the area with his eyes, rather than looking down like he usually would,

"Okay… this part is a little more promising… It's got a whole showroom kitchen bit. You know like… a whole kitchen that looks like it's been plucked out of some swanky apartment?" He paused and finally looked down, "Hang on, I'll show you."

He turned the camera back around, focusing on the fake kitchen situated in the center of the space. It had white cabinets and counters, running all along in a square 'U' shape, providing more than enough space to anyone who would want it installed in their home. The surfaces were black, with white marbling running within, giving it an extremely modern and clean appearance. An island sat just between the main unit and the rest of the section, matching in aesthetic, the white glistening beneath the strong spotlights above.

There was an integrated oven and dishwasher, alongside a basin that was a little further down on the main counter top. From what Gar could work out, it had one of those fancy single faucets that could change the water to hot or cold just from a tap of your fingers. He really _needed_ to ask Vic about getting one of them installed in their home.

Canisters for sugar, coffee and tea were neatly aligned at the far edge of the counter, right alongside a kettle which was strategically placed beside a coffee machine; a sleek appliance with few buttons but still maintained the ability of brewing a fresh cup of java.

A toaster and breadbox were dotted in the middle of the counter with a microwave sat at the very other end of it, black and glossy and looking like it received a wipe down possibly twice a day to entice shoppers into purchasing one that they'd have no need for.

It truly looked like a kitchen that had just been picked up from a suburban home and dropped in the middle of the store.

The island was fairly empty with the exception of a vase type shape that held various cooking utensils such as whisks, wooden spoons, ladles and the like inside. Above the island, a rounded pot rack was hanging, with only a few pots actually dangling down from it.

Gar spun the camera back around towards his face, "See what I mean? Fancy stuff, right here."

He chewed on his lower lip, his eyes sweeping left and right in an attempt to catch any kind of movement; movement that shouldn't be there.

"Hm… I wonder if…" He trailed off as he closed in on the kitchen counter, ripping open the doors of the lower cabinets, "Ha! Oh wait… no. Not here."

"I'm not crazy, right? Maybe not Kory or Vic because of their heights but Dick… or more so Rae could curl up and fit in one of these cabinets." Gar mused aloud, using his free hand to scratch his head,

He swiveled the camera back towards the furniture pieces and continued to open the small doors of every single cabinet, ensuring that he had really checked the positions thoroughly.

"Dudes… they're sleeping on this spot. I would totally hide in here. It would be hella cramped but I bet I could do it." He mumbled, closing the very last door at the end of the counter.

Gar hummed quietly to himself, obviously deep in thought and considering where his friends could be hiding.

Focusing the lens on his face once more, he narrowed his eyes playfully and smirked, "They're very good at this so far."

* * *

**[ DICK CAM ]**

"Uh… so hey guys that watch Gar's channel…" Dick breathed, his face barely visible as he held his phone up so that his front facing camera could at least grab his outline, "So… I am in my hiding spot and… it's really dark because I'm covered up… hold on a sec…"

He fiddled with the settings on his phone and was able to turn on the front flash; a feature on his phone that he had never really had much of a use for before now.

As soon as the bright white light burst forth, Dick cringed, his eyes squinting at the onslaught to his vision, "Whoa… that's brighter than I thought it was going to be."

Dick was curled up, somewhat. His knees were drawn to his chin and he had little room to move from where he was positioned. He grinned at the camera and whispered, "I'm hiding just by the lounge area of the store and I'm…" He chuckled and waved his camera back and forth slightly to show the dimly colored cushions he was cocooned within, "I'm in one of those huge boxes with cushions filled to the brim."

He shuffled a little more, attempting to get comfier from where he was sat in the mass of softness, "It's hot in here since I'm surrounded by a thousand cushions but… isn't the easier spot to get into so hopefully, Gar won't find me. First, at least."

Dick smirked at the camera one last time, despite how much it was lacking in visibility under the shadows of his hiding place and flicked his wrist, giving a two finger salute.

* * *

**[ KORY CAM ]**

"Hello, Gar's viewers!" Kory beamed, a shroud of darkness surrounding her, much like Dick's position had given him. She held her arms out, capturing her head and shoulders on the front facing camera of her phone,

"It is a little dark but it is most spacious in here." She explained, flipping some of her red hair over her shoulder, "I am hidden in one of the wardrobes over at the back of the floor, in the bedroom section."

Kory eyed the lens she was basically talking to and shrugged, "I could not think of another place to hide but I do not think Gar will find me first because…"

She trailed off and double tapped her screen to switch the camera back around, so that it could film her hand as she slowly pushed open one of the wardrobe doors; just enough so that she could peer out.

Her hushed giggles were heard off screen as she tried her very best to contain them before she directed her phone towards the large bed that was being showcased, directly in the middle of the bedroom section,

"Vic is hiding… just under that bed…" Kory murmured, struggling not to burst into a full on laugh,

She squeezed her eyes shut and grinned as Vic turned his head from where he was laying on his back, in the tight gap between the double bed and the hard flooring underneath him.

Vic smirked and lifted his hand briefly, waving to Kory from where she was sitting cross legged, inside the wardrobe.

Kory took a deep breath to calm herself as she quickly raised a hand and waved back to him before she reached back up for the edge of the door and pulled it closed, concealing herself once more.

A few small giggles escaped her once she was out of sight again and she clicked the screen of her phone so the camera was recording her face again, "Wish me luck friends but I do not think I will be winning this game."

She pulled a mock expression of sadness but grinned right before she stowed her phone away.

* * *

Gar hummed a soft tune to himself, growing more persistent, the longer he spent trying to locate his friends. As he walked, the camera shook a little but he continued to pan it from side to side, just to give his audience a look for anything he wasn't seeing with his own eyes.

"God… I feel like I'm never gonna find em'. It's not as bad if I find at least one of them but I've been looking in this kitchen area for like 10 minutes… I'm moving away because… one of the staff was staring at me like I was a weirdo. Had to jump ship on that to avoid getting questioned."

He sighed, "Positive thoughts though! I've only really checked like a small part of this floor. I'm sure I'll find one of them soon…" He paused and halted his footsteps along the marble walkway, looking at both the bedroom section and the lounge section, deciphering where would be best to check next.

"Hm… where to go… where to go…" He deliberated, "I _think_… we're gonna shoot for the bedroom section. There's a few places to hide over there."

So, with that, Gar continued moving and walked just past the lounge section, stepping past a large white box, with tons of scatter cushions inside. He kept going until his sneakers brushed against the flooring of the area.

"Where might they be here…" He mumbled, determined to find at least one of them in the next 10 minutes.

* * *

**[ DICK CAM ]**

His face was scrunched up, like he was trying his damnedest not to start laughing. The low light from his phone as he filmed himself, lit up most of his facial features beneath the curtain of darkness,

"Oh my god… I just heard Gar… and he walked straight past my spot. I don't think he even stopped to check." Dick quietly laughed, after deciding Gar had moved from being within earshot, "See? I've got this in the bag, I know it."

He smirked and winked at the camera before he pressed a button to lock his phone.

* * *

Gar maintained the position of the camera, holding it out in front of his torso to capture any signs of his friends moving, ultimately revealing their hiding spots.

He stepped into the bedroom portion of the home department, panning the camera left to right in an attempt to find something that he couldn't quite see with his own eyes.

A big double bed was placed in the middle of the area, a crisp white and grey bedspread draped over it, giving it that fresh appearance to encourage customers into spending their money. As per with any of the displays in store, there were several white wood showcase tables dotted around, each with small objects that would fit a bedroom like a puzzle piece.

On one, there were rows and rows of alarm clocks, all in mixed colors and shapes. On another, there were bedside lamps and various wood picture frames, all arranged in lines that stretched along the length of the table

Even more tables had bedroom accessories perched atop the surfaces. There were packs upon packs of bedding, all varying in shades and appearances. Alongside those, there were a few limited edition packs with reindeer and snow scenes adorning the material; seasonal designs for people to really get into the Christmas spirit.

Fluffy blankets were stockpiled on top of each other along one side of a table towards the front of the area, bright hues splashed across each and every one of them. They were incredibly soft from what Gar could see and he had the strongest urge to go and touch one but he resisted for the time being.

Against the back wall, there were several rows of shelves, carefully presenting perfectly designed cushions that were stacked face on, boasting some very intricate and flawless patterns.

Standard pillows sat, wrapped in plastic on a lower shelf whilst at the far end there were some trinkets like candles, wall art and calendars; little things to make a bedroom that much more cozy.

There were a few long line mirrors that were mounted against the very far wall with one mahogany wardrobe that looked like it had been pinched straight from the British Georgian era. It was dark, with fine details inscribed against the surface and a swan-neck pediment. There were two huge main doors where someone would hang clothes, with 2 smaller drawers and 2 big ones below it, a circular handle for each that appeared extremely dated.

Another wardrobe was a few paces away from the Georgian one; this one appeared to be a lot more modern. It was white and glossy, bigger than the other. It was a 3 door model, three small drawers that were situated just below the second wardrobe door. It was smooth, with no decals or engravings anywhere on the piece of furniture.

Gar swiveled the camera from where he stood at the edge of the area, showing an oak desk that was pushed against the opposite wall, a hefty price marked card sat on top of it. It was nice but in Gar's opinion, it wasn't worth $700.

There were a few other pieces of furniture dotted around, including a rainbow dressed bunk bed for kids, another double bed situated a little closer to the kitchen section and a chest of drawers that had a price tag hanging off of it but he couldn't quite make out the numbers listed, even when he briefly zoomed in with the camera.

"Hm… okay… so there's a few different places that they could hide in this part…" Gar murmured, wandering past the central bed to reach the desk at the very back wall.

* * *

**[ VIC CAM ]**

Holding his breath, Vic zoomed in on his own face, purposely widening his eyes and biting his lips in a desperate attempt not to let any laughter come from his mouth. He suppressed the grin that was threatening to burst forth, slowly turning his head as well as his phone.

He tilted it just enough to catch a glimpse of Gar's neon green sneakers shuffling past the gap between the bed and the floor beneath his back.

Vic tightened his lips, pressed them together so hard that he was a little uncomfortable and turned the camera of his phone back on himself.

Pointing to the side, he mouthed, 'Gar's… right… there!'

"_I'll try over here…" _

Gar's voice could be heard off screen before his footsteps faded away, the youtuber apparently investigating another space.

Vic exhaled slowly, his stiff posture relaxing for the moment.

* * *

Gar hummed to himself quietly as he walked over to the desk. He kept the mini tripod in his hand, ensuring the lens was still recording what he was doing.

He bent down and glanced beneath the desk, eyes shifting left and right but finding that no one was under it.

"Hm…"

Getting to his feet, Gar looked around, using his free hand to scratch the back of his head as he deciphered where to check next. He eyed the modern wardrobe that sat directly opposite him. He smirked and narrowed his eyes at the object.

He quietly whistled to himself in the most nonchalant way that he could manage and sneaked closer to the wardrobe, gripping the tripod of the camera even tighter as he approached.

* * *

**[ KORY CAM ]**

Her eyes were wide and bright, even under the darkness surrounding her as she sat with her back pressed firmly against the back of the wardrobe. Kory kept her phone facing her as best she could, the front facing camera filming her as she stared at the tiny slither of a gap between the two doors, allowing a low stream of light in, washing over her drawn up knees.

She gasped and slapped her free hand across her lips, trying to silence any noise that she made as she could hear Gar's footsteps just outside of her hiding space.

Kory waited, sitting absolutely still as he got closer and closer.

* * *

"Got ya!" Gar yelped, throwing open the wardrobe doors, "Wait, seriously!?"

He adjusted the camera to show that the spot was also completely empty.

* * *

**[ KORY CAM ]**

She broke out into a grin but maintained her relief enough to remain still. Kory realized, only when he had muttered in confusion that he had checked the other wardrobe, rather than the one she had decided to take refuge inside of.

Kory bit down on her lower lip, trying not to laugh at all costs, in fear of giving herself away.

* * *

"What the hell… these guys are so good at this game…"

Gar gently closed the doors of the white wardrobe and turned away, suddenly smirking as he caught sight of something that didn't quite look right.

There was a shape protruding from the side of the middle showcased bed, just underneath and it was minute enough that no one who wasn't searching for people would ever notice.

Holding his breath, Gar tiptoed closer to the middle of the bedroom section, being as quiet as a mouse as to not alert the one hiding underneath.

Gar already had a feeling of who it might be beneath the bed, if the shoe sticking out in the corner was anything to go by.

He slowly crouched down, reaching carefully for the cover that disguised the space beneath.

His fist closed around the material and he yanked it, throwing the fabric back to reveal Vic who jumped at the intrusion.

"Got you, dude!" Gar chuckled, zooming in on Vic's surprised face.

His friend quickly burst into the bout of laughter that he'd been suppressing for the last 10 minutes. Vic breathed loudly and let his head fall back against the ground, his arm dropping over his chest,

"Aw no!" He paused and looked in Gar's direction, "Am I the first one found?"

"Mhm. You're the loser, bro." Gar smirked, giving him a hand to help him shimmy out from under the bed.

"Damn. Y'know, it was really hard to find a spot cos' of my height and my bulk."

"I think I would have eventually found you but y'know what gave you away?"

"What?"

Gar pointed the camera towards Vic's shoes, "Your foot was sticking out at the end of the bed!"

"Ah, shit!" Vic snorted, "Aww, I'll win next time. I know it."

Turning the camera on himself, Gar smirked, "Uh huh… keep telling yourself that, big guy."

Vic gently shoved his best friend, craning his neck and rolling his eyes so that Gar's viewers could see his face.

"Alright! I'm so happy I finally found one of you!" Gar exclaimed, "I thought this would be a lot easier than it's been so far."

Vic smiled and shook his head, "Well, time for you to find the other three, grass stain."

Gar swiveled towards him, the camera facing Vic now, "Is there anyone else hiding in the bedroom section?"

Vic involuntarily shifted his eyes towards the old, mahogany wardrobe just behind Gar before looking back down at the floor, "Uh… I don't know…"

Quirking a brow, Gar narrowed his eyes, "I saw that! You looked behind me…" He turned around, "Which means… there is another person in this area."

"No…"

Gar snorted, "Yes! Dude, I know your lying tone anywhere." He shook his head and spun around, the dark wood wardrobe directly in front of him now.

He poked his tongue out, his heart beating loudly as he stepped closer and closer at a snail like pace, building any and all tension for his audience,

Gar stopped just outside of the wardrobe and pressed his fingers to the inside of the handle, readying himself to unveil whoever was inside.

He threw back the door and maneuvered the door quick enough to catch her as Kory yelped loudly and covered her face with her hands, visibly jumping at the scare.

"Kory!" He laughed, using his hand to push open the other door of the wardrobe as well,

The redhead immediately descended into a fit of giggles, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She held her stomach with one hand and used the other to touch her chest, just where her heart was.

"Oh! Gar! You scared me!" She panted, tilting her head to the side as she worked past the lack of air,

"Sorry." He chuckled, offering her a hand to help her out of the relic of a furniture piece, "Are you okay?"

"That was so scary!" She enthused, lightly clapping her hands together, "Oh… you went past me when you opened the other wardrobe and my heart stopped almost stopped!"

Gar grinned and clicked his fingers, "I knew it! As soon as I opened that one, I thought… I bet someone is in the other wardrobe."

Kory giggled and ran a hand through her long auburn hair, "Oh that was fun!"

"Well, Vic basically gave your hiding spot away after I found him." Gar told her,

Her emerald eyes flashed to Vic and she paused mid laugh, "Vic!"

"I'm sorry, little lady! I didn't mean to… I looked over and he caught me lookin'." He explained,

Kory took a moment before she shrugged and waved a hand, "That is okay… you are the one who was found first and subsequently is the loser… not I."

Vic pulled a face, "Yeah, don't remind me."

She and Gar took the opportunity to laugh at their friend before Gar turned the camera towards his face and winked, "Alright, I've got 2 out of 4… I'm getting better at this."

* * *

**[ RAVEN CAM ]**

"So… I just heard Kory laughing from over that way…" Raven whispered, jerking her head backwards, towards the bedroom area, "Which means she's been found, even if no one else has."

Raven paused and leaned out from her spot just long enough to get a visual of her surroundings, not being able to pinpoint how close her boyfriend was and if he was any closer to finding her.

She tilted her phone up, casting more of a shadow across the side of her face,

"I mean… I think he'll likely find me. There aren't really any other spots in this part of the store… so… we'll see what happens…"

* * *

"The only other part of this level I haven't checked is over here." Gar informed Vic and Kory who were now trailing alongside him as he tried to locate the two remaining.

"Man, you shoulda started from the back… you would have sped this game along way more." Vic chortled,

"Well, I didn't think everyone would go straight to the back!"

"That's cos' yer a dumbass." Vic snickered,

Gar opened his mouth to respond but got distracted by the numerous flat screen TV's on the back wall of the lounge area, where they had come across next.

"Dude… we should get one of these massive ones." Gar mumbled,

"We already have a big screen… several, actually-" He paused, "Bro, we have a whole damn movie theater."

"I know… but these are so nice." He spun, capturing Vic on his camera by doing so, "Oh! By the way, when I was in the kitchen part, I saw one of those magic faucets."

Vic grinned, "The one that goes hot or cold straight away just with one touch?"

"Yeah! I told my viewers… we need that in our house!"

Vic patted his chin, "Mm… I'll think about getting it installed… maybe…"

Gar beamed and turned back to the area, "Right… let's see who we can find…"

He panned the camera from one side to the other, seizing every angle with his shot.

There were an assortment of flat screen TVs mounted up on the wall, all with the JCPenney logo on the screen; a default option for whilst they were in store, he assumed. Beside that, there was a medieval style bookcase that stretched for most of the remaining wall. It was covered in a dark varnish, with numerous shelves inside, filled with books to give it that homely appearance.

Beyond the coffee tables and sofas that were dotted in the middle of the floor, there was an army of rolled up rugs on the wall adjacent to the bookcase and TVs. They were wrapped in protective plastic, individually to avoid them getting dirty or dusty.

They leaned against the wall, a barrage of them to the point if there was anything behind them, you wouldn't be able to tell without having to get a closer look.

Another set of shelves were fixed at the end, a number of cushions wedged upon them as well as a few desktop plants, arranged on the lower shelves.

There were several coffee tables around them, some bigger than others and more appealing too.

One was a birch wood looking coffee table, a thick gap underneath.

Gar's brows lifted and he got down low, turning his head to look beneath. Vic moved to stand next to him,

"What are you doing, man?"

"Checking under the coffee table."

Vic shook his head, a gesture Gar caught on camera as he sat up again, "Dude, that gap is tiny!"

"Yeah? Dick is ridiculously flexible. He could be under there."

Rolling his eyes and laughing, Vic turned away whilst Kory smiled at the assumption of Dick's spot.

"Hm… lemme check behind…" Gar trailed off and searched around every inch of the sofas and armchairs that were situated around them, making sure no one was sitting behind one or next to one, and still managing to stay out of sight.

He pulled back and chewed his lip, "Nope. Nada."

"I wonder if either of them would have crawled behind these rugs." Gar murmured, getting closer and closer to one particular member of their little group.

With the camera still strapped into the palm of his hand, Gar juggled it and strolled over to the line of rugs, leaning to the side to get a gander in the small space that was left behind them.

As he turned, he suddenly narrowed his eyes, catching a flash of purple.

Gar held his breath, trudging ever closer to the bookcase.

Reaching it, he slowly peered around the edge of it, frightening himself as he caught Raven looking unimpressed,

"Rae!" He called, laughter seeping into his voice after his initial heart attack.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "I thought I was supposed to be the scared one in this game when you found me?"

"You were so silent and still and just stared back at me!" He chuckled, taking her hand and helping her out from where she'd been standing, around the side of the chunky bookcase.

"Raven! We should have known you would be near books of some description." Kory giggled, coming into shot as she arrived at her shoulder.

"When in doubt… always check the books." Raven dryly joked,

Gar spun the camera to face him, with Raven and Kory just past his shoulder, "How does it feel to be found, Rae?"

She gave him and his camera a bland look, "Peachy."

"I was saying to Kory and Vic… it was actually pretty hard to find all of you."

Raven snorted, "And here we all were, thinking our spots were awful."

Gar chuckled and turned around, taking the camera off of himself and pointing it forwards again.

"So… who lost?" Raven asked, folding her arms over her chest,

"Vic did." Kory beamed, proud that she had narrowly missed that title.

"Alright, alright. It was an okay spot, ite?" He shrugged, "I just got… unlucky."

"Dude, your whole foot was sticking out." Gar reminded him,

Vic mumbled something inaudible under his breath and waved him off, "Details, details."

"So, that means.. Dick won." Gar confirmed, smirking at Vic who groaned and ran a hand over his face,

"That means he's gonna pick some fancy ass place to eat and will order caviar."

Kory giggled and lightly bumped his shoulder with hers, "Dick does not eat caviar."

"Oh-"

"Although he does enjoy steak or lobster."

"Oh. Great." Vic deadpanned, shaking his head at Kory who was barely containing her laughter.

Gar led them away from the lounge area, stopping at the intersection of the marble walkway of the store, right beside the big display box of cushions he had half noticed earlier on.

"I still gotta _find_ Dick though…" Gar mumbled, tapping his fingers against his camera in consideration,

Suddenly, Kory's phone beeped and she pulled it out, reading over the text message she had received. After a long pause, she closed her eyes and giggles poured from her throat,

"He has a message for you, Gar." Kory told him, cheekily,

"Of course he does…" Gar smirked, playfully rolling his eyes,

"It is… a hint for you. He says: '_Closer than you think. You can lean on me. I'm comfy._'."

Gar blinked and shook his head, "What?"

Raven watched Kory and something clicked in her mind; something that Gar apparently couldn't work out. Not yet, anyway.

"Ohh…" Raven surmised, quirking a small smile, "That's a good spot."

Gar tilted his head at her before he looked towards Kory, "I'm assuming you know where he is, Kory."

She nodded her head, hair cascading over her shoulder.

"You can lean on me… closer than you think… I'm comfy?" He repeated the words to himself, all the while his camera was locked on the others as well as the big box of cushions behind them.

Even Vic was now grinning, clearly having figured it out as well. Gar furrowed his brows and chewed on his lip before he glanced at Kory who was pulling a somewhat encouraging expression.

She ever so slightly jerked her head downwards, towards the box of cushions, urging him to join the dots.

"Huh?" He asked and it took him one whole minute of staring before it dawned on him, "Oh… OH!"

The other three burst out laughing whilst Gar gave the box a gentle kick with the top of his foot, "Dick? Are you seriously in there?"

There was a brief pause before the cushions jiggled and a few rolled, falling out and onto the floor. A few more joined them before Dick's head popped out of the mountain of furnishings.

Gar's mouth fell open whilst Dick simply slid his arms out too and leaned back for a second, brushing his hair back into place. He smirked at Gar, clearly smug that he had won the game of hide and seek.

"Dude!" He shrilled, smiling himself, "That's such a good spot! How did you burrow in there?"

"It was _not_ the easiest. I had to take a bunch of the cushions out and then I texted Kory and she ran over from her spot to help cover me back over with them."

"That is dedication." Raven murmured,

Dick chuckled and freed himself a little more from his soft prison so that his top half was out, having had to shove a few cushions aside again.

"Well, Dick… I gotta hand it to you. It's a deserved win, bro. I would never have thought to check in there." Gar told him,

"I know. Just before you went into the bedroom bit, you walked straight past this thing and didn't even check. I was cracking up in there because you just had no idea." Dick laughed, accepting the help from Vic who let Dick use his shoulder for leverage in order to get out of the pit of cushions.

As he clambered out, multiple cushions fell out and onto the floor as well, which Dick was quick to pick up and put back in.

"Congrats, Dick. You're the winner." Gar smiled,

"Awesome. Who lost?" Dick grinned,

Gar matched the mischievous smirk that Dick also wore and his eyes flickered to Vic from behind the camera, "Vic diiid…" Gar sang, "And as you can tell by his face, he's super stoked about buying dinner from wherever you want!"

Vic shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "Just don't take the piss, ite?"

Dick rolled his shoulders back, stiff from the position he had been curled into for the past hour, almost, "This is gonna be fun."

Jostling the camera, Gar opened his mouth to speak but paused, having caught a glimpse of something, "Uh… hold up, guys…"

* * *

"Okay… uh… sorry for the abrupt pause there. A lady that works in the store was proper staring us out from over in the kitchen area and I had a feeling we was gonna get kicked out so we just… nodded and smiled and left, real fast. So, now we're back in the parking lot, filming the outro." Gar summarized,

"She was _not _a happy lady." Kory mentioned, shaking her head,

"Yeah, she did not like us." Raven added,

Gar nodded in agreement before he glanced back towards the camera that was perched upon the extended tripod, just an arms length in front of them.

"So, our first hide and seek game was won by Dick; good job, Grayson." Gar said, lifting a hand in Dick's direction.

The ebony haired man smirked and looked very proud of himself.

"Although, I'm pretty sure we all had a feeling you might win." Gar snorted,

"Mhm… Dick is possibly the most competitive out of all of us." Kory commented,

Dick's dark brows furrowed, "Heyyy… I'm not _that_ bad."

Kory smirked and turned to him, gently touching his cheek, "My love… you are. It is fine. We all know and accept this trait of yours."

He looked as though he was going to protest again but thought better of it and settled for a sheepish smile instead.

"Have you decided on what we're eating and what Vic's buying for you?" Gar asked, his tone one of teasing,

Dick glanced over at Vic who was waiting with a half bored expression, to be told where they would be eating that evening.

"I have, actually." Dick confirmed,

Vic sighed, "Alright, kid. Where?"

Taking a long pause, just to add suspense, Dick opened his mouth and said, "... KFC."

Visibly jerking back in surprise, Vic rapidly blinked, "What?"

Dick shrugged and smiled as Kory leaned into his side, wrapping an arm around his back, "You heard me, tin man."

"But… that's so… normal and… not expensive."

Snorting, Dick shook his head, "Why would I want to eat at some fancy place? I get enough of that whenever I visit Gotham. Sides, I really have a hankering for wings."

"Well, alright! I will buy you _all_ the wings for that choice, Grayson!" Vic laughed, bumping fists with his friend.

"Uh, side note but we're gonna have to pit stop somewhere else too. I can't eat anything from KFC."

"Sure you can, B. They just released their vegan burger. Fake chicken." Vic informed him, "They brought it out a couple of weeks ago. Not as good as the real deal but…"

"Hey, I'll take it. As long as harmless chickens haven't been slaughtered, I-"

Raven cut him off with a sigh, "Please don't… whenever you explain the tortures… it puts a dampener on dinner. Just… hold off til after we've eaten."

Gar grinned at the camera, "Deal!"

He cleared his back and straightened up, his sole attention on the camera, "Alright, guys… that was hide and seek inside a department store. If you liked this video, don't forget to smash the like button and comment below if you want to see even _more_ videos like this one!" He paused and pointed a finger in the direction of the lens, "And, if you wanna stay up to date, don't forget to smash that subscribe button to join the Logan family."

Gar stepped back and flashed a grin at the camera one last time before throwing up a two finger salute, "Until next time guys… peace!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:** Hi guys! This one is a little late posting tonight because I fell asleep like 2 sentences from finishing kajlfkjdlgjs. Anyway, I have rough edited it and will go back over and check it properly in the morning but for now, I hope you enjoy it. _

_I hope everyone is doing alright at the moment with all the Covid-19 stuff going on. It's a weird world we are living in right now. I'm waiting to know if my work is gonna close to the public anytime soon since as of right now, I'm not working from home and I won't be able to since I work in a library lmao. I dunno what's gonna happen but I hope everyone is safe and healthy and isn't going cabin fever crazy if you are in a country that is on lockdown and in complete quarantine. Much love to all. *hugs but from a distance*_

* * *

**PRANK! Replacing roommate's hair gel with glue!**

_Uploaded by Gar Logan_

_29th January 2020_

_Length: 00:20:47_

* * *

Ensuring the camera was locked securely into place upon the mini tripod, he straightened it up so it was catching him perfectly. He grinned once he was certain it wasn't going to fall over or worse, off the counter and smash against the tile flooring.

Gar cleared his throat and shuffled backwards, rotating his arms around like he was doing a little dance. He triple checked that he was in frame before he took a big breath, threw his arms wide and beamed in the lens' direction,

"Whaaat's up guys, it's Gar and welcome back to my channel!" He hollered, forever in his happy go lucky mood.

He rolled up the sleeves of his plum colored hoodie that was half zipped, revealing a flash of the black t-shirt he wore beneath, a snippet of a zombie graphic on the front sneaking out from just underneath.

His smile morphed into one filled with mischief and cunning as he slapped his hands together and rubbed them against each other, fitting the bill for an evil villain kind of appearance.

"So… I am back today… with another prank videooo!" He sang, arching his back as he tilted his head upwards,

Gar lifted a finger and pointed it at the camera, "But… it's not on Vic today. I am showing some… pranking love to Dick today… and it's one that makes me think Dick might actually possibly kill me."

He snickered to himself before he ushered in close to the camera again, just enough so that only his shoulders and face filled the shot.

"I only have a little bit of time for this one… Dick is just out right now, picking Kory up from one of her shoots. He _may_ also be dropping Donna home so that will buy me a little more time. Him and Kory are heading out on a double dinner date with Wally and Jenny, so I thought… what better time to screw with him?"

Gar's forest eyes glimmered with the prospect of pulling something on one of his friends and his smirk only widened, stretching and filling his whole face.

"One thing you guys should know about Dick… he loves his hair and he's like a girl when getting ready and doing his hair. So, I was thinking… it might be fun to do another swap…" He paused and reached into the deep pocket of his hoodie, extracting and presenting a bottle of Elmer's glue, "And what better thing to swap some hair gel with than glue?"

"Since I'm not heartless and I know he is supposed to be going out for date night and Kory may even kill me if it's too much… I'm only gonna replace it with some Elmer's rather than some industrial style stuff… that way he can just wash it straight out."

He shook the bottle of glue and cleared his throat again, "Lucky for me, Dick's signature hair gel is a lot like glue in terms of how it feels. It's obviously thicker and not as sticky but if he's unaware, he'll just use it… It _is_ the same color so I don't think he's gonna notice a thing."

Gar paused before he snorted, "I'm… hoping Dick isn't too mad and sees the funny side of it. Honestly, it all depends on his mood when he gets home. But, I'm gonna go and switch them over. See you in a minute!"

With that, he cupped a hand over the lens of the camera, descending the device into a world of darkness.

* * *

"Alright guys… I'm just heading into Dick and Kory's room…" He murmured, glancing towards the room he shared with Raven for a moment, "It's super quiet in the house today. Rae's been out all day, doing signings at a local bookstore for her new novel that's just come out…" He paused and leaned in discreetly, "_Go buy yourself a copy of 'The Mortal Clock' and head over to West Jump over the next few days, she's doing signings at a bunch of different locations. _Proud of my horror girl." He blew a kiss at the camera, as if aiming to send it onward to Raven herself.

Returning to the task at hand, Gar shifted his grip on the tripod legs of the camera, all collapsed up together, keeping it pointed towards his own face, "Dick and Kory have a super nice room and they have the biggest bathroom which… I tried to fight for months after we moved into this place but… I lost."

He turned it around to just capture a little of their room, not wanting to reveal too much on account of their privacy and knowing, deep down, that they personally might not want their belongings and personal space posted all over Youtube.

Their four poster bed was in the center, pushed flush up against the right hand wall as you entered the room. A dark chocolate shade, with cream mesh curtains at each corner; a nice cross between an old style, mixed with modern colors.

A wardrobe at each end of the room, with a small white wood vanity table on Kory's side of the room and a dark room divider in the corner. A black shoe rack ran along the back wall, lined with an army of pumps and heels that all belonged to the model of the house. There were a few torso mannequins as well, dressed in outfits that were given to Kory by her workplaces.

Plants were dotted wherever there was some space available, what with Kory's favorite pastime being activities involving gardening and botany.

There was some gym equipment on the side closest to the door, which happened to be Dick's side. There were a few weights just in the corner, despite having their in house gym just next door to their bedroom.

An oak wood desk sat in the far corner to Gar's left, Dick's laptop perched atop of it with a few textbooks and research pages on the shelf since Dick took enjoyment in studying criminology in his spare time.

Gar chuckled behind his camera as he turned the device towards the puffy blue dog bed that was situated just beside the bathroom. Silkie's rope toy lay abandoned just in front of the cushion, a treasure for the pup that he forced on whoever would play ball with him.

The soft dog in question was resting on his bed and lifted his head as Gar stepped further into the room, his tongue poking out as he focused tired eyes on him.

"Hey Silkie, boy." Gar murmured, gripping his camera at a different angle as he wandered closer and gave him a thorough belly rub, "If I'm being nice now, you don't tell your dad what I'm about to do, deal?"

Silkie retracted his tongue and tilted his little head, one ear flopping down as he moved.

"Good boy." Gar affirmed, stepping away to return his focus on the prank at hand.

Gar shifted his hold on the camera, switching hands so that he could easily reach for the glue in his pocket.

"Silkie knows what's good. He won't say nothin'." Gar murmured, pushing open the bathroom door and tiptoeing over the threshold. He aimed straight for the double basin unit with the huge mirror that was hung up just above.

Turning the camera towards himself, Gar propped it on it's tripod legs and sat it down at the corner of the basin unit so that he could use both his hands without having to worry about the camera.

Gar ran a hand through his hair and exhaled, "Okay… so… I was a weirdo and knew I was doing this prank for a while so when Dick threw out the container of his last hair gel, I washed it out and kept it without him knowing. I'm gonna put the glue in this one since I'm not about to waste his actual gel… that would be a shitty thing to do so…"

He paused and did just as he had said, he removed the real gel from the shelf and slid it into his other hoodie pocket. Pulling out the empty teal jar, he set it just by the basin on the counter.

Reaching into the first pocket again, Gar tugged out the bottle of Elmer's and unscrewed the cap. He turned it upside down and began squeezing it between his fingers, a flow of pure white glue streaming out and squirting into the tub.

"Haha, it's like arts and craft… but… not." Gar mumbled, more so to himself than his audience.

The bottle made a quiet squeak sound as the very last of the glue came out of it. Gar shook it a couple of times, trying to get every last drop in the tub before he paused and replaced the cap on it.

Gar slid the bottle of glue back inside his pocket and cleaned off his hands under the faucet before he twisted the lid of the 'gel' back on.

Picking up the camera, he collapsed the tripod legs again and lifted it up, the lens facing him, "Alright guys… it is all set. Now, I just gotta wait for Dick to come home and get ready to go out and then… things should start to happen... " He paused and beamed, "Check in with you guys soon!"

* * *

Scrambling back from the coffee table where the camera now sat, Gar cleared his throat and his eyes shifted towards the archway of the lounge as the sound of the garage door opening was heard from just beyond.

He scooted to the edge of the sofa and eyes the lens of the camera,

"Dick and Kory just got home, i think. I can hear his car pulling into the garage…" He paused and held up his index finger, hoping the camera would pick up the loud squeal of the garage door mechanics as it closed.

"I'm gonna leave the camera recording before I go up and catch the moment he realizes." Gar snorted, sitting back and grabbing the game controller beside him, continuing his game which emitted all kinds of various zombie sounds from off screen.

The sound of the front door opening and then slamming shut had Gar wink and grin at the camera, giving himself only a moment to compose himself from the giggles that were already threatening to burst forth.

Murmuring echoed throughout the hallway, growing louder, the closer the couple got to the lounge.

Dick walked in first, his fingers laced with Kory's who trailed in just behind him.

"Hey Gar." He greeted,

Gar bit his lip and put his controller down on the couch beside his thigh before he relaxed his expression and turned to look at them over the back of the sofa.

"Sup guys." He paused and played along, "Kor, how was work?"

Kory exhaled and shoved a hand through her auburn bangs, "Tiring. There is a new photographer at the studio and he is so very rude! Donna was extremely close to punching him today."

Dick smirked, "And you know Donna wont stop herself one of these days."

Kory smiled and shook her head, "That is what I fear for."

Chuckling, Dick nodded towards Gar, just as Silkie padded down the stairs and into the lounge, excitedly jumping up and pawing Kory's stomach.

"Hello, my little fluffy _bumgorf_!" Kory cooed, releasing Dick's hand as she crouched down to give her dog some affection.

"What about you, Gar? Have you spent the whole day playing…" Dick squinted and considered the game flashing on the flat screen, "Brain Crushers 3?"

"No, I haven't!" Gar told him indignantly,

Dick raised a dark brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I went and had lunch with Rae!"

"And?"

"And then I came home to play Brain Crushers 3, duh."

Dick laughed and shook his head at him before he gently brushed his fingers against Kory's shoulder, "Do you want a drink?"

Kory smiled up at him, lifting a hand and reaching back to cover his with it, "Juice please… if we still have some."

"I'll check."

With that, Dick wandered towards the kitchen and Gar briefly turned back to the camera, ensuring it was still recording. He grinned when he saw the red light still blinking as it should.

"Are you still okay to take Silkie for his walk tonight, Gar?" Kory asked, standing up and wiping the pup's slobber from her hand as Silkie himself rubbed his head against Kory's shin.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm good to take him." He paused and waited until Dick walked back into the room with a glass of juice for Kory and a glass of water for himself, until he voiced his query, "So, you guys still going out tonight?"

Dick nodded after taking a sip of his drink, "Mhm. Wally saw they opened a new Chinese restaurant where that Taco Bell used to be down the street and said about a double date."

"I thought you weren't a fan of double dates?"

Kory smiled and cuddled into her boyfriend's side, causing him to chuckle, "I'm not really but… I can be persuaded every now and then."

"We should probably start getting ready, Dick." Kory murmured, glancing at the time on her phone.

Dick nodded and offered Gar a two fingered salute, "See you before we leave, Gar."

Gar swiveled back around so he was facing the TV once more, "Talk to ya later, dudes."

His expression remained neutral until the sound of the couples footsteps retreating up the stairs began to fade away and as soon as they were no longer as audible, Gar's lips split into a smirk and he leapt forward, scooping up the camera in his hands,

"Alright… so I'm gonna wait a few minutes before I go upstairs because Dick tends to shower, dry his hair and then add the gel and he showers for like half an hour. I never get it because he never looks pruney after. I wonder how he does it…"

Gar waved his hand and smirked, "I'll talk to you guys once he's done."

He clapped a hand over the camera lens.

* * *

Gar's grinning face filled the whole frame as he grappled with the camera in his hand. Using his other hand to grasp the railing of the stairs, he slowly crept up the steps towards Dick and Kory's room which was luckily just at the top of the stairs.

Stifling his laughter as much as possible, Gar tiptoed closer until he was right against the wall adjacent to their bedroom door.

"Okay, so… I just heard the shower shut off from downstairs and I don't know if you guys can hear it now…" He paused and dipped into silence, with only a faint rumbling of the motor inside of the hairdryer being audible. It was muffled through the walls but it could be heard just enough.

"I'm gonna give it a few minutes and then hopefully head inside and catch Dick just as he realizes what the heck he's putting into his hair." Gar snorted, covering his mouth so that he wouldn't be discovered too soon.

"While I'm waiting… just an update for you guys but…" He whispered, pausing as he heard footsteps and gentle humming from inside the bedroom behind him. He visibly slouched and smiled, "It's just Kory. Dick doesn't sound that happy when he hums. Anyway, I've recently started streaming twice a week over on Twitch so if you guys wanna see me kill some zombies, tune in. I'll put the times and days in the description of this video but at the moment, I'm doing a play through of _Resident Evil 3_ since it was recently announced that the remake is coming which I'm obviously psyched for and thought, what better way to start off my regular streaming routine than with the original game?"

"So, I-" Gar abruptly stopped talking and his eyes widened as he froze on the spot, "I just heard the hair dryer stop…" He hushed, "Which means he's about to start doing his hair… time for me to make my entrance."

Standing up straight, away from his sleuth positioning, Gar turned the camera to face forwards so that he would catch anything that happened in the next couple of minutes.

He gently rapped his knuckles against the door and waited for a long moment, "I have to knock guys because if I barged in and I don't know… Kory wasn't dressed or something then Dick would actually punch me in the face so."

"Come in!" Came Kory's voice,

Taking his cue, Gar opened it wide and stepped over the threshold of the couples' room.

Kory was sat at her vanity table, applying some makeup in the mirror, wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts; clothing Gar assumed she was wearing so she didn't ruin the outfit she'd be wearing out, on account of any makeup spillage or fallout which would occur. Girls were systematic, he guessed.

"Gar?" Kory queried, surprise lacing her tone as she spun around to look at him, "What are you-"

There was a loud bang, followed by a sudden clatter from inside the bathroom which was finally punctuated by a yell of, "God damn it! I'm gonna kill him!"

Kory's brows knitted together and she stood up, placing her kabuki brush down on the table counter. Her worried eyes swept over to the bathroom door before her expression morphed back into one of mild exasperation,

"Gar… what did you do?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest,

Gar smirked and despite trying to hide it, he failed miserably, "Me? Why do you think I did something?"

She raised a brow at him, "Because you are always up to something."

He opened his mouth to retort but his and Kory's attention was drawn to the bathroom door flinging open and Gar fumbled for the camera to catch whatever happened next.

Kory stood on the other side of the bathroom and gasped, her fingers flying to her lips as she fought back a giggle at the appearance of her boyfriend.

Dick stood in the doorway, the white towel wrapped around his waist and his hands on his hips. He looked less than impressed as he remained rooted to the spot.

Gar bit his lip to stop himself from bursting into laughter as he minutely angled the camera upwards and zoomed in on his _new_ style.

Rather than the loose spikes that usually layered his ebony hair, much like that of a controlled and rugged mess, Dick was currently sporting a more… intense look.

His hair was vertical, like he had been held upside down for countless hours. Gar could see the thin sheen of glue that was still glistening in his hair, some of it having not yet dried. The substance was slick between the single strands, clumping it all together like a terrible wig bought for a Halloween party.

It had clearly started to harden as Dick was running his fingers through his locks since it truly looked like a cartoon where he had been so severely scared by something that all pieces of hair stood on end.

All in all, he looked like a scientist who had just been electrocuted from an experiment go wrong, minus the shocked look and the big round glasses.

"Gar!" Dick growled, his cerulean gaze solely on his friend and nothing else,

"Hey bud… I… uh… I like the new hairstyle-"

Dick took a step forward and gave him a murderous expression, "You better talk or I'm gonna hit you so hard, I swear-"

Gar gave into a nervous chuckle from off camera, the lens still pointing towards Dick as he stood, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"That wasn't your normal hair gel that you used." He admitted,

"Yeah, no shit! What is in my hair right now!?" Dick fumed, his brows furrowed in annoyance,

"Bro, it's fine. It's glue."

Dick's eyes widened and he tilted his head, "What _kind_ of glue, Gar?"

Reaching into his pocket and causing a brief crackling sound on account of the camera rubbing against his clothing, Gar grabbed the empty bottle of Elmer's glue and threw it into the air which Dick inevitably caught and pulled in closer to read over,

"I swear, it's just craft glue, dude. It'll wash out if you go in the shower… again."

After a long moment, Dick deeply exhaled and shook his head, "God, you're a pain in the ass sometimes, Gar."

Dick turned his head and looked at Kory through the long mirror of her vanity, where he could see she was turned away from him and covering her mouth, barely able to resist the giggles that were getting harder and harder to contain.

"Kory! It's not funny." He told her, trying to keep his tone as gruff as possible,

Taking a breath, Kory turned back to face him and sashayed just a bit closer towards him, "My love… it _is_ a little bit funny." She replied, holding her index finger and thumb apart by a mere few centimeters to illustrate her point, "Even you must admit…"

It took him a long pause but his shoulders soon sagged and he cracked an amused smile, rolling his eyes as both Kory and Gar finally descended into bubbling laughter that poured from their throats without warning.

The two of them cracked up at the sight of his hair, sticking up every which way and looking utterly ridiculous. The camera shook a little as it rocked alongside Gar's body whilst he snorted with laughter, his body shaking with the gesture.

Dick turned to go back into the bathroom but he paused mid step and turned towards Kory, "Kor, can you text Wally off my phone and let him know we'll be a little late… since _someone_ couldn't restrain them self with a prank."

Gar spun the camera around to capture his face for a brief moment, "It's me. He's talking about me, guys."

He swiveled the device back towards the room, where Dick was still standing for the time being.

Kory blew Dick a kiss and smiled cheekily, "I will notify him."

Dick smirked and nodded before he stomped back into the bathroom where hot steam was still filtering out from, "Guess I'll go and wash this crap out." He sighed and muttered under his breath, "God, I hate you sometimes."

Just as the door closed behind Dick, Gar called out from behind the camera, "That is a LIE!" Gar shouted after him, "I know I'm your favorite in this house besides Kory!"

His statement was met by the muffled sound of the shower head starting up and spraying jets of water all around the shower.

Gar shifted and shot the camera in Kory's direction, "You know, he loves me."

Kory snorted, "Mhm. He clearly _adores _you."

Wandering further into the room by just a fraction, Gar took a seat on the very edge of Dick and Kory's bed whilst Kory scurried over and perched cross legged just behind him, beaming in the lens' direction.

Gar flipped the camera around so he could film his own face but was happy enough when he saw through the viewfinder that Kory wanted to wave goodbye to his viewers as well.

"Alright guys… so, that was Dick using glue instead of his hair gel." He paused and glanced over his shoulder at Kory, "Which was actually pretty funny."

Kory hid a giggle behind her hand and nodded, a mischievous expression on her face. Like she knew it was possibly bad to laugh at her boyfriend's misfortune but couldn't help it.

Gar smirked and offered a two fingered salute to his viewers, "Thanks for watching, guys. Let's all hope Dick's hair returns to normal after his second shower of the evening…" Gar snorted, "If you did like this video, don't forget to smash the like button and subscribe to my channel if you are _not_ already a part of my youtube famjam."

Kory smiled and gave a thumbs up behind him.

"I'll see you guys in the next one!" Gar nodded, "Peace!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_**_ Woo. Got it in there. It's a bit later than I planned to post it but I had to finish it off. I have one more chapter to go before I am all caught up in terms of month etc. _

_Side note... all of this stuff going around about Covid-19 is... really weird. Like, I don't think I'm alone in thinking how crazy things are in the world right about now. This is just a quick little note to say... I hope all of my lovely friends, followers and readers are doing okay and are safe from this thing. Remember... just do what is being asked of you and stay indoors. It's not hard to just stay at home and watch TV etc. Britain is currently doing my head in. My own country seems to really struggle to be told what to do to the point we are practically in lockdown since fellow Brits couldn't follow basic instructions._

_Sigh... anyway, hopefully it passes soon because the craziness of the food stores and the level of crazy that people are starting to get is... unnerving. I just hope everyone is doing alright... sending my love to all. _

_Also... I'm doing what I did last time. I'm posting it and I've looked over it like briefly but will double check any errors or spelling mistakes in the morning when I am not as tired as I am right now haha._

_Hope you guys like this chapter! Lemme know what you think!_

* * *

**Scary Text Stories with Raven (#1) | The Third Sister**

_Uploaded by Gar Logan_

_26th February 2020_

_Length: 00:16:14_

* * *

Throwing his arms out wide, Gar beamed towards the camera which was being carefully propped up on the tall tripod, standing directly in front without any assistance.

His forest eyes glistened under the warm light of the ceiling spotlights above his head.

"Whaaat's up guys, it's Gar and welcome back to my channel!" He greeted, his teeth flashing briefly as his smile widened,

"Today, as you can see, I am joined by my beauty of a girlfriend, Raven!"

He half turned his body from where he was lounging on the charcoal grey sofa in the corner at the back of the lounge. The large stereo system was sitting to the right, only partially in frame with only Gar and Raven being the main focal point. To the right, and in line with the tripod was their dark stained wood bar, an assortment of alcoholic beverages slotted behind the main counter. They had bought it early on after moving into the house so that they could keep friends properly entertained when they threw parties.

Raven half smiled and lifted her slender fingers to give the camera, the smallest of waves. She sat cross legged, beside Gar. She had black leggings adorning her legs, with a loose fitting sweater covering her top half. It was a jade green color with two white stripes splashed across the upper arms. It hung off one of her shoulders where a thin black string top sat underneath.

A layered necklace with a few moon accents dotted across the chain sat around her neck whilst her ebony hair was bunched up in a messy bun atop her hair, a plethora of mauve streaks slipping out around her cheeks, framing her face.

"Hi viewers." She mumbled, lowering her hand after a long moment,

Gar leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He wore a long sleeved maroon t-shirt and grey skinny jeans with a pair of lemon colored socks with a watermelon pattern printed all over them.

"She's getting better at talking to you guys." Gar murmured, a smirk appearing on his face.

Raven rolled her eyes and leaned back against the plush sofa, lacing her fingers together atop of her stomach as she got comfortable.

Gar straightened up a little and slapped his hands together, grinning from ear to ear, "So, tonight… we have another new segment for the channel. One thing me and Rae have in common, among a few things is a love of horror. I can sit and sit through an entire marathon of slashers and ghosty movies and Rae is an avid novel reader and she writes for a living; some of them have included horror."

"We thought, why not share this on the channel?" He paused and slid his phone out from where it was hidden in his pocket, "There's these stories online, some of which you may have seen before. They're in a text format and some of them are pretty spooky. We're gonna read through them and see what the fuss is about. We'll see if they live up to being scary or not."

"Probably not, by the looks of a couple of them already." Raven muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the screen of his phone,

"We're gonna be blind along with you guys." Gar informed his audience, "We're only gonna read the ones that we haven't already looked at. Rae is right though… a few of these are real stinkers."

"So, let's hope Gar has picked a few half decent ones so this video isn't completely pointless." Raven murmured,

Gar playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head at her, "So… this first story is called, 'The Third Sister'."

He glanced down at his phone and cleared his throat, "I'll be _Tristan_ and Rae, you get to be _Andrea_."

"Yay." She deadpanned,

Shuffling on the seat until Raven could read the text on his phone properly, Gar narrowed his eyes and took on his temporary character role,

**'_Hi babe.' _**

**'_Hey babe!'_ **

Raven paused and scrunched her face up, "Andrea needs to cool it with the enthusiasm."

Gar snorted before returning his attention to the screen of his phone.

**_'Are you doing something tonight?'_** Gar mumbled, keeping his tone of voice low to show the difference when he was in character and when he was himself,

**_'I'm sorry but I got plans.' _**

Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Andrea… you really need to work on your grammar. I know it's text but… come on."

Gar smiled, "Rae, you worry about weird things."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "To you, weird, since you don't use proper grammar or speech 98% of the time in life."

"Dats how I do, gurl." Gar replied, smirking whilst Raven appeared to physically cringe.

**_'What kind of plans?'_** Gar continued,

**_'Babysitting ones.'_**

**_'On a Friday night?' _**

**_'I need to save up money.'_**

**_'Sounds boring! How are the kids today?'_** Gar paused and looked up from his phone,

"Ladies, I'm telling you right now. If a guy asks this much stuff, you need to run. I don't know if I have much context yet but he creeps me out. I'm calling it now that he's the bad guy in this story."

Raven rolled her eyes, "You can't possibly know that yet. And, the title makes me think that you're wrong."

"Well, I _guess_ we'll find out soon, won't we, _babe_?" Gar snarked, his eyes sliding off of Raven and back onto the screen,

**_'They're twin girls, Lilly and Masha. They're quiet.' _**Raven continued, leaning her chin on Gar's shoulder to read from his phone,

Gar's brows knitted together, "Masha?"

"Yeah… that gives me typo vibes…" Raven confirmed,

"Surely it would be Marsha or… Sasha? Maybe?" Gar queried,

Shrugging, Raven nodded towards his phone again, "It's not important. Keep going."

**_'So, it's all good?'_**

**_'Yeah, I'd say so. Lilly is literally next to me all the time.'_**

**_'Who are their parents?'_**

**_'Some doctors but they're not here. It's also the first time I'm working for them.'_**

**_'And where exactly are you?'_**

Gar paused again and barked out a laugh, "See!? He is not giving me good vibes right now, dudes. Red flags. _Red flags everywhere_."

"I have to agree. I would have stopped replying if he asked this much stuff." Raven added, her indigo gaze turning towards the lens of the camera,

She cleared her throat before she continued from where they left off.

**_'You know those houses that are at the outskirts of the city?'_**

**_'The ones near me?'_**

**_'Exactly! It's a big pink one near the lake, just before the bridge into the next town.'_**

**_'Oh. I've seen that one.'_**

**_'Cool. I'm going to send them upstairs. Give me a sec.' _**

**_'Ok.'_**

"Who even texts like this?" Raven sighed, rubbing circles against her temple.

"Apparently, Tristan and Andrea do."

Raven smirked before it quickly vanished and she stared back down at the phone again.

**_'Weird… Masha went happily upstairs, Lilly however looked disturbed and decided not to go… she just said she doesn't like it upstairs.'_**

**_'Did you ask her why?'_**

**_'She said she doesn't like being with her sisters.'_**

**_'Huh? Aren't they just two?'_**

**_'I don't get it either but anyways.'_**

Gar and Raven simultaneously paused and exchanged a look of apprehension,

"Well… _that's _interesting." Raven muttered,

Gar laughed heartily and ran a hand through his hair, "I just love how she's like… so the girl is talking about having another sister but there's only the two of them. ANYWAYS."

Raven joined him and smiled at the absurdity, "Her priorities are not right."

He chuckled and shook his head.

**_'Are you okay babe?'_**

**_'Yeah, it's just Masha keeps throwing things at me and says her sister made her do it.'_**

**_'Kids are weird!'_**

**_'Yes! As their parents said these two have lots of imagination.'_**

**_'Is that what they said?'_**

**_'Yeah, before they left… they said I'll be getting some troubles but if i knew how to handle them, I'd be fine.'_**

**_'In other words the kids are a nightmare?'_**

**_'I don't know about putting it that way but Lilly is definitely afraid of Masha.'_**

**_'But that's normal in kids isn't it?'_**

Raven paused and lifted away to look at Gar, "Is it? Are siblings supposed to be afraid of each other?"

Gar lifted his shoulders in response, "I dunno. I'm an only child too. I know Kory used to be scared of her sister but that's cos Kom is apparently a huge bitch."

"Hmm… I don't know. I'm willing to bet most people do not legitimately fear their siblings."

With that, Raven shook her head and tilted her chin downwards to keep reading.

**_'She keeps mentioning Masha and Grace.'_**

**_'So are you looking after The Shining twins now?'_**

**_'Haha I feel intrigued. Kids' imagination amazes me.'_**

**_'Weirdo!' _**

"I hate to agree with Tristan cos' he seems like a huge douche but he has a point. Kinda weird to wanna learn more. I would be outta that house by now, that's for damn sure."

"She's a weird girl, by the sounds of it. She hasn't even run from said douche so we clearly know she's not completely sane." Raven said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Andrea…" Gar sighed, eyeing the camera and pointing a finger, "Sort your life, girl. It's a mess. Throw Tristan out the window and then run from creepy little girls. Ite?"

Raven gave a ghost of a smile and cleared her throat again.

**_'I sent Lilly upstairs anyways. I believe they're playing something.'_**

**_'Cool.'_**

**_'Have I mentioned how much I'm gonna get paid?'_**

**_'No, but you always complain babysitting brings shitty payments.'_**

**_'Not this time! $70 for the whole night!'_**

**_'WHAT?! Why do they pay so much? Sounds super weird to me!'_**

"I don't get it… is… is that good? Is that a lot for a night of babysitting?" Gar queried, turning to look at Raven,

She lifted a dark brow and pulled an uncertain facial expression, "Uh… beats me. Do I look like someone who babysits in their spare time?" She paused, "I guess it's okay but… considering the little girls are super creepy… I would have probably asked for more."

"Yeah, it's not even in the hundreds. Girl, you're gettin' ripped off if anything, especially since I have a feeling she's gonna die before the end of this thing."

Raven absently nodded.

**_'They said other babysitters don't last long and wanted to see if I could.'_**

**_'That didn't give you red flags?'_**

"Dude. You are a giant red flag." Gar grumbled, earning a light nudge from Raven.

"Shh." She whispered,

**_'They just said their kids didn't like babysitters so they always try to scare them away.'_**

**_'Now I'm afraid they're gonna kill you lol.'_**

Gar bolted upright and pulled a face towards the camera, his eyes wide and looking like he knew exactly where this was gonna end up.

"Tristan knows what's up, bruh." Gar stated, "He sucks but he _knooows_."

"Gar, shush. Let's keep reading." Raven reminded him,

"Right, right… but we all know that this guy has a point."

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

**_'Don't be silly!'_**

**_'So, if you get a deal with this family, you can totally drop the other families, right?'_**

**_'Hopefully… wait. I heard something.'_**

**_'What is it? Hope everything's okay…'_**

**_'Now I see what they mean about Masha.'_**

**_'What happened?'_**

**_'She was trying to tie her sister up!'_**

Gar and Raven pulled back from the phone, both of them wearing a knowing expression.

"See, this is the part where you run like heck, Andrea." Gar affirmed,

"I'd say she's already a goner. If she hasn't sensed the underlying tones here, then she deserves the inevitable."

Blinking at his girlfriend, Gar puckered up his lips, "Harsh, but I like the honesty, Rae."

She smirked and inclined her head at him, "That's pretty much me in a nutshell."

Gar chuckled and returned his attention to the story on his phone.

**_'What? How?'_**

**_'With some ropes and some towels.'_**

**_'Jfc, she's a potential serial killer!'_**

**_'When I ask her why did she do it, she said Grace told her to.'_**

**_'Grace as in the third sister?'_**

**_'Yes. Then I told them I needed to tell Grace off and Masha just laughed and said no one can tell Grace what to do. And she then threw a fucking toy at me and told me I won't last.'_**

**_'What a little jerk!'_**

**_'I'm going to spend some time with them okay? Maybe that will help.'_**

**_'No problem, babe.'_**

Gar clicked his tongue and slowly turned his head from side to side, "_This_ is the part where she's likely to die."

"Agreed." Raven groaned, rubbing a hand across her face,

**_'30 minutes later…' _**Gar informed them,

**_'These kids sure are creative!'_**

**_'What now?'_**

**_'I got introduced to the new sister. Fun fact; she's made of plastic.'_**

**_'Huh? A doll?'_**

**_'Apparently, they were triplets. One day, there was a fire and a babysitter only saved Lilly, leaving Grace behind to die. Ever since then, Grace's soul still lives in the body of the doll.'_**

**_'And that's why they hate babysitters and Lilly?'_**

**_'Pretty much!'_**

**_'Pft, it's a good story lol.'_**

**_'I'm gonna put them to bed. BRB!'_**

"I'd just like to point out how stupidly calm they are during a situation where they should _not_ be calm, honestly." Raven commented,

"Yeah, Tristan and Andrea are both messed up. Maybe they are right for each other, after all." Gar blurted, **_'10 Minutes Later…'_**

**_'I'm back, hun.' _**Raven muttered,

**_'Great! I'm glad the doll didn't get you, haha.'_**

**_'Nope. I'm just gonna watch a movie now.' _**

**_'I'm doing the same.'_**

**_'Wait… damn it. Somebody's already crying. I'm gonna go check.'_**

**_'Okay babe.'_**

**_'As I went upstairs, I saw Lilly crying and Masha just told me that Grace likes to play at night… Lilly said she was afraid Grace was planning to kill us.'_**

**_'Babe… how do you know that they're just making it up about the sister?'_**

**_'I think their parents would have told me. Plus, come on, a possessed doll? Seriously?'_**

**_'What if they hid that information on purpose so that you would agree to babysit?'_**

**_'They don't seem like those kinds of people.'_**

**_'If I were you, I'd look for information. Weirder stuff has happened.'_**

**_'Alright… I'm gonna try and search around… I'm just going into their parents room now. Oh god, I feel so shitty for sneaking in here.'_**

**_'Do you see something?'_**

**_'Their room looks empty… I don't understand. When they brought me to the house, they said this was their room…'_**

**_'Baby, you gotta get the hell out of there… this family sounds super weird to me. I think there's something wrong with them!'_**

**_'Tristan… the door… it closed and the lights have gone off.'_**

**_'Babe? Are you okay? Do you want me to come and get you?'_**

Gar paused and tilted his head towards the camera, "So, Tristan finally made a half decent suggestion to get out of the house. Still down on points because he should have said it sooner but… we'll let it slide."

"Shh. It's finally getting interesting." Raven hushed him, stealing his phone away from the palm of his hand,

"Right, sorry. Please, continue, Rae."

**_'I hear someone laughing… someone is speaking but it doesn't sound like either of the girls… OMG Tris!'_**

**_'What? Are you okay!?'_**

**_'I found something in the room with me…'_**

**_'What is it?'_**

**_'... It's the doll…'_**

**_'Okay, this is too freaky… I'm coming to you, babe. It will take me 5 minutes. Hang on!'_**

Gar pulled an awkward expression as he uttered, **_'7 Minutes later…' _**He paused and continued the dialogue, **_'Babe, as soon as I got there, I saw the police. They told me I couldn't drive any further… are you okay?'_**

**_'Andrea… I kept driving anyway and noticed there's been a fire in the area… Andrea… I need to know you're fine. Babe?'_**

Lowering his phone, which he had snatched back from his girlfriend, Gar stared intently ahead, **_'The END.'_**

"Well… that was… something." Raven confessed,

Gar tapped his fingertips against his chin and shrugged, "Y'know what? I actually liked that one. It was creepy enough. Anything involving little girls is freaky in my book."

Raven smirked and shook her head, "It wasn't the worst, that's for sure."

"Imagine if you were actually babysitting and this kinda crap happened. It would put you off of interacting with kids ever again."

Nodding her head, Raven leaned back into the cushions on the sofa, the moonlight streaming in from the window just behind them, showing a snippet of their backyard.

"I don't think any amount of money would make me want to babysit those girls." Raven declared,

Gar chuckled and matched her position, leaning back against the sofa with his arms over the edge.

"Andrea was really dumb though. I mean, she _really_ should have seen it coming before the doll even came into it." He pointed out,

Raven nodded and gently fixed the purple strands falling over her cheek. She pushed them behind her ear and snorted, "The characters were a little hit and miss but… it was an intriguing read."

Gar beamed at her and gave her a small kiss to the cheek, causing her to blush a light pink shade.

"Thanks for joining me, Rae. Feel like making this a regular thing we do on my channel?" He asked,

Raven offered him a timid smile, "Mm… maybe… we'll see what your viewers think about it, hm?"

A chuckle escaped him and he carefully played with a loose strand of her hair, hanging down near the nape of her neck,

"But… if they do… you'll be down to do more of these with me?"

"Happy to, Gar. It was fun." She answered,

Gar's grin spread across his face even more and turned his sole attention back to the camera still blinking and pointed at them.

He placed his hands on his knees and scooched forward on the edge of the sofa, "You heard her, guys. Let me know what you thought below!" He paused briefly, "Otherwise… thank you all for watching and I hope you liked it as much as we did. And remember, don't be an Andrea… or a Tristan for that matter."

"Don't forget to smash that like button and subscribe to my channel, if you aren't already! I'll check in with you guys in the next one!"

He smiled softly as Raven leaned into his side, lifting her hand to minutely wave from her spot on the couch. Gar lifted his free hand and gestured with a two finger salute before he called,

"Peace!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:** God, I thought I wasn't gonna get this posted but I literally forced myself to because it was so close to being fully written! Like always, I'm posting a rough cut of it, so other than red squiggles under words being corrected, I still need to read through it and sort any errors. I'm gonna do this tomorrow afternoon and sort the last three chapters; make sure they read okay and make sense. _

_Woo! Now, I am all caught up on dates for the chapters! Next, will be the end of April which will now match up as it should! Let's just hope I have it ready and written lmao._

_I added to this in the sense, I added the parts about the current virus. To me, it makes it feel more realistic to have things going on that are actually happening to us. I made up the lock down rules for Jump as America's lock down is very different, I think, to how the UK is current doing lock down. _

_Hope everyone is doing okay and staying safe during these crazy ass times! Sending my love to all. _

_But anyway, I had fun writing this one and I hope you like it!_

_Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts. I love reading them!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Obviously, I do not own Teen Titans. _

* * *

**Ouija Board | Home**

_Uploaded by Gar Logan_

_25th March 2020_

_Length: 00:43:17_

* * *

Saluting towards the camera, Gar beamed, his eyes lit up with joy at the prospect of starting another video for his beloved channel. The camera was securely fastened onto the tall legs of the tripod and was stood just in front of the couch in the lounge, the coffee table that was usually in the same spot, having been pushed back a bit to accommodate the filming equipment.

"Whaaat's up guys, it's Gar here and welcome back to my channel!" He paused and gestured towards his friends, sat on either side of him, "Today, I am here with Rae, Vic, Kory and Dick." He confirmed, pointing to each of them as he uttered their individual names.

Vic sat on the far end of the sofa, wearing a signature maroon 'Jump City Jaguars' football jersey with 'Stone' embossed on the back across his shoulders with the day of his birth just underneath. He wore a pair of casual grey sweats on his bottom half matched with a pair of thin white sport socks as he leaned back against the cushioning of the couch, one knee drawn up, with his arm draped over it.

He offered the camera a two-fingered salute in the form of a greeting as Gar said his name before turning his head to look at Raven who was perched just next to him.

She wore a look of tolerance as she folded her arms across her chest, the material of her light toned, sangria colored t-shirt creasing where she moved. It was in the style of a tie top, a fabric knot pulling the garment close around her ribs, revealing the tiniest bit of skin along her stomach.

Torn black jean shorts hugged her hips with a pair of low denier, ebony pantyhose adorning her legs beneath the fit of her shorts. One leg was folded pretzel style, with her foot resting under the thigh of her other leg, her foot brushing against the wood flooring in front of the sofa.

Gar, sat front and center as usual, sported a plain white t-shirt that sat beneath a loose fitting, mustard toned plaid lumber shirt; all the buttons left undone to give him the casual vibe that he always radiated. Black skinny jeans lined his legs with a pair of bright, rainbow striped socks adorning his feet as he sat cross legged in the center of their big corner couch that was placed in the middle of the room, turned towards a corner where the TV mounted the diagonal corner wall behind where the camera stood.

To his right, Dick was sat, leaned back against the cushioning of the back of the sofa, one arm draped over the back of the sofa whilst the wrist of his opposite arm was over his knee. He wore a simple t-shirt that was a sand tone in color, with a small pocket over his left breast and a pair of grey khakis on his lower half and a pair of white socks on his feet, similar in style to Vic's.

And on the very opposite end to where Vic was sat, Kory was seated with her legs folded in a pretzel style, leaning ever so slightly into Dick's arm that was draped over the sofa. She wore a fern colored, cropped sweater that hung loosely on her torso, revealing a flash of her stomach when she shifted in her spot whilst a thin, double laced choker with a small silver star pendant in the middle was wrapped around her neck. Her light-wash distressed skinny jeans adorned her long legs with a pair of white pop socks on her feet.

She smiled at the camera, offering a tiny wave of her hand to Gar's viewers as she flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder, wearing her tresses in the style of some up, some down with double space buns pinned into place on her head.

"First of all… let's just acknowledge what a crazy ass time it has been lately. The world has gone into wacko times, dudes!" Gar exclaimed, slapping his hands together as he leaned forward from where he perched, "I'm sure you guys are as much aware as us about the current Covid-19 problem that literally every country is fighting right now."

"I'd be surprised if they didn't know about it, considering that it is literally everywhere at the moment." Raven muttered, "No matter where you look, in terms of media… it's just always right there. Newspapers, broadcasts, radio, social media…"

"It's exhausting, man. I want it to be done already!" Vic groaned, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest,

Gar nodded and averted his attention back to the camera that was pointed at them, "Right now, Jump is on lock down… uh… like most of the rest of the world. We're being told to stay home and don't go out, other than for like… a daily walk and we're supposed to stay at least 2 meters away from anyone else on the street. What else…"

As he trailed off, Dick nudged him and raised a brow, "You can only go out otherwise if you're making an essential grocery trip."

"And people are having to stay home from work currently." Kory added, leaning around her boyfriend to look at Gar.

Gar blinked, as if suddenly remembering that, "Oh yeah! That's one I forget about… my job is being a Youtuber so… it affects me but I can make videos from home which is fine. Dick, Kory and Vic have to actually go out and they're all stuck in quarantine here too."

"It's been… what? A week so far since we were all asked to stop coming into work?" Vic estimated, peering over the tops of Gar and Raven's heads to look at Dick and Kory who both nodded back at him.

"It's been super crazy. Like… have you guys seen the videos online of people fighting in stores for things like toilet paper?" Gar snorted, turning to look at his friends,

Vic shook his head in disbelief, "I know! It's fucking insane, man. All these panic shoppers are idiots." He paused and looked at the camera with an unimpressed expression, "Y'all if you're one of these people shouting at little old ladies and starting fights and bulk buying toilet paper and fresh food… you suck, ite? Don't do that shit."

"It is so pointless to do that. If everyone stopped freaking out about it and just shopped normally, then the grocery stores would not have to worry about restocking." Kory mentioned,

Dick inclined his head in agreement, "Did you guys see the measures and restrictions they're bringing into places like Costco and Raley's? They're starting to make people queue outside and only letting a couple people in at a time. I was talking to Roy last night and he said that the Costco by his house had a line from the front like a mile back."

Gar's mouth fell open, "What!? I wouldn't even bother. Fuck it, Ubereats and Grubhub are still doing delivery for takeout. All else fails? Just have grease food every night."

Raven pulled a face of disgust, "Pass. Way too much junk."

"Not if it's your only option left." Gar countered,

"Walmart was okay today so far… there were still hella people but… they weren't making people queue or nothin'." Vic confirmed,

Gar grinned at the camera, "Yeah, we sent Vic as the designated shopper today since he has a car and he's smarter with food choices to last. If I went, we'd be living on skittles and mountain dew."

Leaning back against the couch, Vic smirked, "Grass stain, you are the last person I would send on a grocery store run, especially due pandemic times."

He opened his mouth to protest but stopped short and shrugged, "You've probably got a point."

Clearing his throat, Gar addressed his audience once more, "Anyway… we've basically been put under a 2 week quarantine for the time being. It's likely gonna extend though. So, with that in mind. I won't be doing any outside or exploration or overnight videos for the foreseeable future."

"Which means we're all gonna kill each other instead for Gar's videos. Two weeks… with each other and no way to get away. It's gonna be great." Dick murmured, smirking slightly,

Gar grinned, "It'll be… interesting. We're only one week in and already, we're like… all staying in our rooms most of the time." He chuckled,

He lifted an index finger as if he had just had a light bulb moment, "Also, can we just talk about all the stuff that's been cancelled on account of this damn virus?"

"Bro! They've postponed or cancelled so many sporting events. I am crushed." Vic paused and started to count on his fingers, "Tokyo Olympics has been postponed, NBA suspended the season for at least 30 days and even Wimbledon has been cancelled this year and apparently, the UK ain't done that since World War I & II."

"Did anyone else see that Coachella got postponed until October?" Raven murmured, smirking a little, "Such a _shame_."

Gar looked at her and snorted, "Yeah, you sound super cut up there, Rae."

"Look, if it means, I don't have annoying girls from high school clogging up social media all summer with their posts, I'm all here for a later date Coachella, thanks."

Shaking his head, Gar dragged a hand through his hair, "Dudes, I am so sad since a whole bunch of cons have been cancelled too. Twitchcon in Europe is cancelled and I was all set to book my ticket. I'm glad I didn't now, damn. Wondercon has been cancelled and E3 was cancelled too. Literally everything has either been cancelled or postponed."

Dick sat forward and looked at the three sat on his other side, "Bruce was meant to be attending the Cannes film festival and that got postponed for the time being too."

Gar shook his head, "There's probably a ton more events Bruce is meant to be going to that will be cancelled too if they haven't already."

"More than likely, yeah. He's not that bothered though. He's been donating money to various charities trying to help with the virus so I think he is more concerned with that right about now."

Gar smiled at his camera, "Mr Wayne, we love billionaires who actually help normal people so thank you."

Dick snorted, "No offense, Gar but I have a feeling he doesn't watch your videos."

"You never know!" Gar retorted, turning to look at Dick with a grin.

"So, all in all… the world has pretty much gone to shit right about now, y'all." Vic commented, throwing his hands up over the current crisis.

Nodding in affirmation, Gar tilted his head at the camera, "In all seriousness for a second guys, please listen to your governments, wherever you're based in the world. Stay at home and only leave the house for essential trips for example, grocery store shops for supplies or if you're someone who _has_ to go to work but avoid all other outings. It's a shit situation but the longer people don't do what is being advised, the longer this is gonna go on for everybody. Alright?" He paused, "And I hope all of my subscribers and viewers are doing okay and are staying safe during these difficult times. We'll get through this whole mess guys, if we just follow the instructions being given to us."

Kory smiled and gave him a light tapping of her fingertips, "Very well said, Gar."

He shrugged and returned her expression, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He shook his head and rubbed the palms of his hands against the tops of his thighs and glanced back at the camera still blinking at them.

"Alright. Enough of the heavy. Time to get onto what we're gonna be doing tonight. As I already said, it's something creepy just because it's something I have wanted to do for the longest time."

"Why do I feel like it's going to be a bad idea?" Raven sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at him,

Gar smirked, "Oh yeah… it's worth noting… these guys don't know what we're doing yet. I told them it was something scary but not the details." He paused and caught a glimpse of the rapidly fading daylight as the sun retreated for the evening and the dark began to settle on the world instead.

"It's perfect timing too. It's about 9pm so the later it is… the better."

"Can you just get on with it already?" Dick yawned,

Gar nodded and leaned forward, reaching for something that had been slid beneath the couch all whilst he had been talking. He grabbed it and pulled it out, flipping the box over to see exactly what it is.

There was an audible gasp from Kory whilst the other three all stared wide eyed at what he held in his hands.

"Tonight, we're gonna talk to some spirits. We're gonna be doing a Ouija board." Gar announced,

Vic quietly chuckled and rubbed his head, "Man… that's… dark."

"Gar, no! I told you when we stayed at that shopping mall that I was _not_ going to do one of those." Kory told him, grasping the grey cushion that was placed behind her and moving it until she was cuddling the softness to her chest.

Sensing his owner's discomfort and apparent fear, Silkie lifted his head and rose from the spot beneath the coffee table where he had been dozing away since that afternoon. He padded over to Kory and made a small whine of concern, gently resting his chin where her ankles were crossed over one another. She gave her pup a brief smile and scratched him behind the ears before she looked back at Gar, her brows knitted together.

"Where did you get that from?" Dick asked, raising a brow at how authentic it appeared; like it had been snatched straight out of a horror movie.

"I happened to go past Toys'R'Us before we were put on lock down and wanted to see if what you guys had said was true. Lo and behold, they sell Ouija boards in a toy store. Ah, America… I love you." Gar explained, drumming his fingers against the top of the box.

"You're insane, man. You know that? I mean… I'm down but you're crazy." Vic commented,

Gar grinned at him but when his eyes rounded on his girlfriend, the smile faded ever so slightly, "Hey Rae… you good?"

Her brows were furrowed together and it wasn't often that he saw the look that was currently on her face but it was crystal clear in that moment. Apprehension was written all over her features.

"Gar… you shouldn't play around with spirit boards. It's dangerous." She warned, her blue eyes flashing to his moss ones,

Laughing, Gar shook his head in disbelief, "C'mon, you of all people are scared of doing this?"

Her expression remained still and she sighed, "I'm just saying… it's… these things aren't toys."

"Ironic, since it was in a toy store." Vic murmured, earning an elbow in the ribs from Raven herself, "Ow!"

"Rae… we'll do it right, okay? No messing around." He vowed, dropping his chin to maintain the eye contact shared between them.

Deeply exhaling, she shrugged, "Fine. But, if you start to joke around, I'm out."

"I love that this says for ages 8 years and up." Vic snickered, having slipped the board from Gar to have a closer look at it.

"Cool! Are we all set to go?" Gar asked, looking at Vic and Rae before turning his head and freezing at the glare formed on Kory's face.

"I am not participating." She declared, a finality in her voice and Gar hoped he could get her to change her mind,

"Kory-"

"No, Gar. Those things are… unsafe. By using it to call for spirits, you do not know what will come through."

He scratched his head and tilted it, "We probably won't even get a response. We're likely not even haunted."

"You don't have to be haunted for something to make contact, Gar." Raven corrected, "If there's an open channel, a spirit can come from anywhere. It's part of the reason you shouldn't mess."

Gar groaned, his mouth falling open in exasperation, "Girls, c'mooon. Please! It'll be fine. I swear!"

Raven clicked her tongue and leaned back against the sofa, "I already agreed to it. I'm just pointing out what a stupid mistake it is."

He swiveled back to Kory who still appeared to be resolutely against the idea of it. Looking at Dick, he gave him a pleading expression, as if mentally asking him to convince Kory to hop on the bandwagon.

Taking the hint, Dick placed a hand on her knee, drawing her emerald eyes to stare at him.

"Dick, do not-" She was cut off as he held up his free hand in defense,

"I'm not gonna force you. But… y'know. If we're all down here doing it and you're upstairs with Silkie and just _say… _you hear a noise, you'll be more freaked out without being with us. Right?"

She faltered ever so slightly and shifted her eyes to her dog and then back at him, "Maybe…"

"Look, why not just… join in and if stuff starts to go crap and you get really scared, then we'll stop. Right, Gar?" Dick sought confirmation and gave him a look that told the youtuber not to make him into a liar.

"We will! If we start getting creeped out too much, then we'll stop, say goodbye and put the board away. I promise, Kory."

She chewed on her lower lip, as if deep in consideration before she released a heavy sigh and her arms fell away from where they had been folded over her chest.

"Fine… but, if we start to get unusual questions or anything like that…" She trailed off and Gar bounced a little up and down on the sofa cushions,

"Then, we'll stop. I swear it."

Kory's shoulders slumped and Gar beamed, turning his attention back to the camera.

He gave his audience a double thumbs up before lightly shaking the box, the board inside clattering back and forth as he moved it.

"Alright guys… we're gonna get this thing set up and ready and we'll be right back!"

* * *

Gar stuck the tip of his tongue out in concentration as he shuffled back from the camera, his hands splayed wide as if waiting for it to fall over.

When it showed no signs of moving from the mini tripod Gar had transferred it to, he nodded at the lens and sat cross legged on the floor of the lounge, with the main couch now behind the five of them.

Raven sat on Gar's right with Vic on the other side of her, curving around just enough so that they remained in the camera frame. Kory sat on Gar's left with Dick beside her and Silkie carefully slotted in between the couple, resting his head on Kory's knee.

"Okay… so now that I'm sure the camera won't fall over… I should probably explain what a Ouija board is for those watching who don't have a clue." He paused and gestured to the board in the middle of their semi circle of people. It was a dark stained wooden board, thick and dense, with the alphabet embossed into the surface with a small bend in the middle as it went from one end to another, right in the middle. The letters were a faded yellow color and Gar had to hand it to Hasbro, they knew how to make a creepy looking board.

A shaded black sun was in one top corner of the board, the word, 'Yes' just beside it with a crescent moon in the other corner and the word, 'No' next to that image.

Numbers were debossed underneath the letters; all 1 - 9 with a 0 on the end as well, allowing for flexibility in answers if ages or years were requested.

And lastly, there was a black stenciled 'Goodbye' in the center of the bottom of the board.

"Ouija boards are spirit boards or talking boards. Allegedly, they can help people of the living be able to speak to loved ones who have died but might still be hanging around, whether it be they are confused or they have unfinished business. Now… they should mainly be used for contacting good spirits but… if you aren't careful, you can have… other things come through. Sometimes, demons of all things can be sneaky… they might pretend to be a loved one, in order for you to make contact with them and trust them. Demons almost always want to cause harm and will use any means necessary to set food on this world."

"Well… if we weren't nervous before…" Dick mumbled, eyeing Gar with a look of skepticism.

Clearing his throat, Gar continued, "There are strict warnings and instructions on how to correctly use a Ouija board… as Rae said… they're not toys. If you don't do it as correctly as possible, you run the risk of getting a new demonic roomie. So, y'know… don't try this at home."

In the brief silence after he stopped talking, it was eerie to hear the house so devoid of sound.

"Bro… this already feels weird." Vic whispered,

"Well… it's about to feel weirder." Gar paused and reached for a bag that was partially stuffed beneath the couch, "Dude, can you grab me the gas lighter from the kitchen and hit the lights on your way back?"

Vic nodded and lumbered to his feet, scurrying into the kitchen.

Gar pulled out a few tall candles, that were easily able to stand by themselves in the holders they were packaged within, from the plastic bag.

"Greaaat… creepy _and_ in the dark." Dick snorted, comfortingly patting Kory's hand as her fingers curled around his upper arm.

"You gotta set the umbie… the amie… uh…" Gar paused and touched his chin in thought,

"Are you trying to say, ambiance?" Raven checked,

Gar clicked his fingers and grinned wide, "Thanks, babe!" He paused, "So, you have to set the ambiance, I read, to be able to entice spirits in to talk to you."

The stomping of feet could be heard off screen as Vic made his way back to the group, hurling the lighter to Gar, who caught it without issue. He nodded to his best friend, just as he held up the first candle and ignited the wick, sprouting from the middle, giving Vic the all clear to hit the light switches, plunging them into darkness.

A dim orange glow resonated around them, casting shadows behind them; a peripheral nightmare waiting to happen, one of them bound to think they saw something out of the corner of their eye, the dark playing tricks on their minds as it often tended to.

Gar leaned back and set the candles out around them, distributing enough light from them to set their minds a little more at ease, but not entirely succeeding.

He cleared his throat before giving into a nervous chuckle, "Oookay… so… the candles… totally don't help but let's do this." He paused and picked up the wooden, sepia planchette with a small glass circle in the middle of it, allowing the user to see the letters and numbers under it. He placed it down on the middle of the board and eyed each and every one of his friends.

"Okay, so… we all use two fingers, just like this…" He paused and lifted his hand, revealing his middle and index fingers outstretched, "And we lightly touch them on the top of the planchette."

The other four hesitate but Vic moved in closer and copied Gar's actions, followed closely by Dick and then Raven who exhaled through her nose. Kory was last, a slight tremble to her hand as she leaned forward to repeat the step as well.

Gar breathed out slowly, the deafening silence of the room as well as his friends, suffocating and affecting him more than he thought it was going to.

"So… next, you move the planchette around the board in circles… sorta like a way of warming it up. And once we start talking to… whatever it will be… do _not_ take your hands off the planchette, no matter what." Gar whispered, afraid to speak louder as he felt like eyes were on him already and they weren't the ones of his roommates.

Dick swallowed and lifted a brow at him, "What… we do it on purpose?"

Gar nodded, "Yeah. It's to kinda… get the energy out there which is apparently what spirits use to make it move across the board and answer the questions."

Accepting that, Dick looked back down where all of their fingers were resting on the edges of the spiritual device. Together, they pushed the planchette around and around, in a complete circle.

They did it about five times before Gar slowed their momentum and re positioned them into the middle of the board once more. He cleared his throat several times, a blooming of nerves making him dither in the next stage of the activity.

"So… who… wants to…" He murmured,

Raven turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed, "Oh no way… you wanted to do it… you can be the main medium and ask the questions."

"Aw what!?"

Kory nodded, some of her auburn locks falling over her shoulder, "I agree with Raven. You were the one to initiate it. It is only right that you speak to whatever the other side holds."

Gar tugged and the collar of his t-shirt with his free hand and gulped several times.

Vic smirked, "What's a matter, Gar? You ain't afraid, are ya?"

"What? Me? Noo! Never! Pshhh." He babbled, grinning at his best friend in the hopes he was injecting enough bravado that he didn't see right through him.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Dick prompted,

"Well… what should I ask?" Gar queried,

"Usually… you would ask if anyone is here with us…" Raven suggested,

Gar blinked and then smiled a tiny smile, "Oh… right. That would make sense."

Rolling back his shoulders, Gar took a deep inhale of breath, steeling his nerves before he voiced his question out loud.

"Ouija… we are here and ready to communicate." He paused, waiting for any sign from whatever might be nearby, "Is there a spirit here with us that would like to communicate?"

They all held their breaths, eyes shifting back and forth as they waited for some kind of response whether it be the board itself or something in the lounge or the rest of their home.

"Try it again…" Vic spurred, giving Gar a light nudge with his elbow, ensuring he didn't remove his fingers from the planchette, even for a moment.

Gar chewed on his lip for a long stretch before he lifted his chin and spoke louder than he had before, "Is there a spirit here with us that would like to communicate?"

Just as before, the five of them remained rooted to their spots, allowing the silence to completely swallow them up, none of them daring to say anything as not to ruin the focus.

Sighing, Gar opened his mouth to speak again when all of a sudden, the planchette began to move.

Slowly, it started sliding from the middle of the alphabetic lines, heading in the direction of 'Yes'.

"Gar, stop it." Kory whispered, her eyes wide and solely on the board, as were everyone else's too.

"I swear to God, I'm not moving it. Vic?" Gar shrilled, swallowing several times and blinking as if he was imagining it.

"Dude, that's so not funny. I wouldn't do that." Vic mumbled, the quietest of tremors to his voice,

"Looks like you got your wish, Gar." Raven murmured, her tone breathy as she stared at her own fingers on the planchette, knowing that she wasn't moving it either.

"It must be something else. Some kind of scientific-" Dick was cut off from trying to rationalize what was unfolding before them when the planchette sped straight to 'Yes', remaining still once it reached the answer.

Gar sucked in a breath, his brows furrowed in a mix of fear and apprehension as well as excitement.

"I-I guess… something… wants to chat." Gar stammered,

"Ask another question, Gar." Dick urged him, earning a glare from Kory who then looked at Gar instead,

"Maybe you should not." She whined, her eyes pleading for them to just put the board away and throw it in a dumpster.

"You can't just ask for a ghost to talk and then run out on their ass, Kory. That's rude." Vic countered,

Kory shifted uncomfortably and made a hushed noise of concern.

"I got one…" Gar mumbled, "Are you… a good spirit?"

Raven's head snapped to his direction and she scowled, "You're not supposed to ask those kinds of things, idiot."

"Why not?"

"Because… that's a perfect way to let a _demon _in. Demons lie and they pretend to be something they're not to earn your trust. Don't ask those kinds of things."

Gar huffed before he shook his head and opened his mouth to respond, "Rae-"

"Well… I don't think they wanna answer that one…" Vic stated, jerking his chin towards the board where the planchette had not moved even an inch.w

"What if it is remaining on yes because that is their answer?" Kory queried,

Raven shook her head, "Usually, if they're answering another question, it will come away and just go back to it."

"Oh."

"Maybe it… got bored or shy or something and left." Dick suggested,

"Ask another question and see, Gar." Vic pushed,

The aforementioned jokester scoffed and glanced at his best friend, "Y'know, feel free to jump in and ask them yourself like any time, dude."

Before Vic could hurl a reply back at him, Raven exhaled noisily through her nose, "It has to be you, Gar. I already told you this before. It has to be just _one_ person that asks questions. It keeps it more focused."

Vic pulled a face and made an obscene finger gesture with his free hand that wasn't stuck to the planchette.

Clearing his throat for what felt like the hundredth time, Gar tilted his head, "Do you… mean us harm?"

Raven abruptly smacked his across the upper arm with her free hand and frowned at her boyfriend.

"Ow! What? What'd I do?" Gar complained,

"I told you not to ask those types of questions. It practically invites trouble."

Gar narrowed his eyes at the dark haired beauty but his attention was once again dragged back towards the spirit board as the planchette zipped away from "Yes" only to steadily make its way back in the next moment.

Kory made a small yelp and covered her mouth with her hand that had been resting on top of Silkie's head.

"What the fuck…" Vic gasped, sitting back from the board but keeping his fingers on the edge of the device they were using.

"Gar, I swear to God if you're moving this around the board as some kinda prank-" Dick growled, using his free hand to gently rub Kory's back as a way of comforting her and trying to calm her nerves.

"Dude, I swear on my life that I am not doing anything. You would be able to feel it if I was moving it around!" Gar defended,

"We should say goodbye." Raven told him,

"Yes. I agree with Raven." Kory backed her, her voice quivering as she cuddled closer into Silkie who was still lazing across her thigh and watching their 'game' with as much interest as a dog could muster.

"Wait… before we do that… I just… I wanna ask something else." Gar announced, the arch of his back straightening as he sat up a little and shuffled closer to the board.

"Gar…" Raven warned,

"Just… one more. I swear." He paused and glanced upwards as if imagining the spirit or demon that they were talking with was hovering above where they were sat, just waiting to taunt them some more,

"You mean us harm… what will you do?" Gar challenged, wanting some kind of confirmation of the previously made threat.

Before anyone could say anything else or berate Gar for such a foolish question, the planchette started to slide across the lines of letters with purpose, clearly spelling something out for them.

"B… O… O… K… S?" Gar breathed, cocking his eyebrow,

"Books?" Raven repeated, just as much confusion laced within her tone of voice as there was upon Gar's face,

Suddenly, there were a series of loud bangs, like objects falling on the floor, right above their heads from one of the rooms upstairs.

"What the fuck was that?" Dick whispered, all of their heads turned upwards, staring at the ceiling.

"I really do not wish to find out." Kory whimpered,

Silkie suddenly lifted his head too, chocolate brown eyes zeroed in on the stairs just outside the archway of the lounge.

A deep throated snarl escaped him and his whole body vibrated with the reaction.

"Silkie?" Gar questioned, a look of confusion spreading across his face,

"This isn't good… Silkie never does this kinda shit, man." Vic fretted, rubbing a hand over his face.

In a flash, Silkie was up and off of Kory's thigh and sprinting towards the hallway.

"Silkie!" Kory called after him, getting up from the floor and running after her pet.

The remaining four followed suit, leaping to their feet and charging after their friend to see what had happened upstairs.

Gar huffed as he moved, frantically unscrewing the camera so that he could document whatever it was that had made the sound upstairs, that had caused all of their hearts to plummet with anxiety.

"Damn it, wait guys…" He muttered to himself as he finally removed the camera from the tripod.

Silkie's barking filled the corridors, bouncing off of every single wall in the house; an extremely unsettling and unusual character for their soppy dog.

Gar darted out of the room, the camera shaking with the image becoming hazy and fuzzy as it failed miserably to focus on anything with how Gar was carrying it as he moved. He leaped over the candles, absently taking note of the flames extinguishing and the planchette lying now untouched upon the surface of the Ouija board.

As he bolted up the stairs, the rabble of the others grew louder, including the sound of Silkie's growls which seemed to be getting louder and more menacing, as if cautioning whatever it was he was seeing that was invisible to the human eye, to leave their home.

"Guys?" Gar called, shifting his grip on the camera so that he could capture them all in his recording.

"Dude!" Vic exclaimed,

"What happened?"

"We ran up here after Silkie and he was literally standing like he is now, all rigid and growling at absolutely _nothing_."

Gar gulped and panned the camera over to the cream Samoyed-Labrador mixed pup that was standing on all fours, with his tail and ears up, an intensely focused look on his face. His teeth flashed under the light of the mezzanine area as he refused to let his guard down.

Tilting the camera upwards a little more, Gar swallowed as he realized Silkie was standing right outside of his and Raven's bedroom, barking like something unwanted was inside.

"What… what's he doing?" Gar stuttered, wandering closer and keeping the camera as steady in his hands as he possibly could,

"It's like he's staring at something… and whatever it is… he isn't a fan." Dick mumbled, staring at the dog as he remained relentless on alert, "Silkie?"

Without even so much as glancing at him, Silkie continued to stare straight ahead, right into the darkness of Gar and Raven's bedroom, the door half open.

"I swear to God… if the bangs came from our room, I'm bunking with Vic." Gar swore,

"Dude, nuh uh. I don't want you bringing your haunted shit into my room!" Vic protested,

Gar crept closer to the door, hesitantly placing a foot over the threshold and sliding past Silkie who momentarily paused to whimper, almost as if he was warning him not to go in.

"It's alright, boy." Gar murmured, leaning a hand down to give Silkie a comforting scratch behind the ear.

Silkie shuffled on the spot, his paws making noise against the wooden flooring as he backed up and sat down, his eyes remaining on the room but ceasing with the yapping sounds.

Feeling along the wall beside the door, Gar felt his heart hammering away in his chest as he prayed to find the light switch.

When he finally did, he punched it, bracing himself for whatever he was going to find staring back at him in the newfound light.

Opening his eyes, Gar found no ghoulish face or demonic expression in his vision but his anxiety only spiked when he noticed what had fallen.

"Uh… guys…" He called, stepping aside to allow each of them into the room with Raven hurrying inside first, followed by Vic, then Kory and Dick last.

Gripping the camera firmly, Gar zoomed in a tad on the objects that had fallen.

Several of Raven's books had flown from the shelves of her bookcase, having landed all across the floor, approximately 5 books scattered here, there and everywhere; some of them wide open, some of them closed shut and some of them face down on the cover.

She tiptoed closer to the offending items, crouching to pick one of them up and investigate it, trying to gauge whether or not they were ruined or if there were any clues on how they got from the shelves to the floor.

"What the hell…" Dick hushed, Kory folding into his side as she tried not to let her fear of the situation get the best of her.

"I don't…" Raven trailed off as Vic suddenly sucked in a startled breath,

"Yo! Guys!" He elaborated, "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

Vic gave Gar a pointed expression of exasperation, "What did the fucking spirit just spell out to us?"

It took him a moment but Gar's mouth dropped into the shape of an 'O' and he almost let the camera slip from his hold in his sudden realization.

"No… No fucking way!" He yelled, refusing to believe it as his heart rate only increased,

"Well… there's no way these could have just fallen off by themselves. I have them all so far pushed back." Raven confirmed, carrying the books in her arms as she walked over and began slotting them back into the correct places.

"But… that's insane." Gar gaped at her as she worked on putting the books back,

"I told you… the boards aren't to be messed with. Things _do_ come through, Gar."

Kory shifted her weight from one foot to the other, hugging her arms closely, "Can we please stop and just go and watch a movie? Please?"

Vic suddenly jerked his head back a little, "That's a point. We didn't say goodbye to the board and we all took our hands off the planchette… what… what happens when people do that?"

Raven brushed her hands against her legs and spun around to look at them, "We should say goodbye. Right now."

With that, Gar kept the camera trained on Raven as she marched through their bedroom and back through the door, with Kory quickly hurrying behind; just as intent on closing the game as Raven apparently was.

Dick patted Gar's shoulder and turned him slightly, obscuring where the camera faced,

"Gar… just between us three… did you set that up? I mean, I don't know how you would have but-"

Exhaling loudly, Gar rolled his eyes, appearing just as freaked out as the two boys standing with him, "Guys, I swear on everything in my entire life… this is not me. _None _of it is me. I would be laughing and poking fun by now if it was some sort of prank but it isn't."

Vic and Dick exchanged glances and nodded uneasily before they turned and exited the bedroom, following after the girls. As Gar switched hands to hold the camera, he used his free one to gently tap his outer thigh,

"Silkie. Silkiiie, c'mon boy." He called, already standing at the top of the stairs, ready to go back and end this thing for the night.

The dog refused to be swayed and stayed sitting in the same spot, still staring at the door of his and Raven's bedroom as if protecting them from a threat which none of them could see.

Swiveling the camera around, Gar furrowed his brows and addressed his viewers, "It's so weird… that's so unlike Silkie… he jumps at the chance to come and chill out with us. He hates staying up here on his own unless he's sleeping."

Shaking his head, Gar shrugged and made his way downstairs, the camera jostling back and forth until he reached the bottom step.

As he walked into the lounge, Kory tilted her head at him, "Where is Silkie?"

"He didn't wanna come with me."

"What do you mean?"

"He just… refused to move, dude. He was rooted to the spot, still staring at our door… I don't know what's wrong with him."

Kory frowned and glanced at Dick, concern etched across her face. Dick laced his fingers with hers and offered her a smile, "I'm sure he'll come back down once he's bored. You know what Silkie's like."

She nodded, only half believing him.

"Gar, we have a problem." Vic informed him,

"What?" He asked, turning his camera towards his friend,

"The planchette is _not_ where we left it."

"Huh? But, it's right-" Gar froze and the words died in his throat as he tilted the camera down towards the ouija board where the planchette was missing, "But… that's… I was last upstairs and the planchette was _right_ there."

He pointed at the board, in the same space where he had eyed the device before he had rushed upstairs.

"Wait… is that it? Over there?" Raven asked, leaning down a little to try and see.

Gar half turned, the camera trained on the grand piano beside the wall near the archway of the lounge, separating their seating area with the bar and ping pong table.

There, sitting underneath, all on its own was the triangular shaped planchette.

"That's so creepy… I swear, it was here. And, I didn't even kick it on my way up to you guys."

"Are you sure?" Dick asked, a dark brow raised at him,

"Dude, I promise. I didn't touch it." Gar told him with the straightest face he had ever pulled,

Vic lumbered over to the piano and knelt down, scooping the planchette up and heading back over to them.

Resuming their positions on the floor, where they had been sitting down, Gar leaned down to reattach the camera on top of the tripod so that he didn't have to continuously hold it whilst they finished up the game and when he said goodbye to his audience as well.

Gar scurried over and took his seat in the very middle of the five of them, accepting the planchette from Vic and putting it directly on top of the board.

"Alright, quick guys. Hands on the thing and we'll get this done." Gar told them, watching as each of them offered to fingers to rest against the device, just like before.

"Can we _please_ have a movie night after this? With perhaps a romantic comedy?" Kory hoped,

Gar smiled nervously at her, "Y'know, Kory, I have never once been down for a rom-com but tonight, I am happy to watch whatever one you want. As long as it's funny, I am all for it."

She giggled quietly, her nerves beginning to settle with being so close to being finished with this.

"Alright... " Gar started, coughing and clearing his throat, "Thank you for talking with us but it is time for us to leave… Goodbye Ouija."

With that, together, they forced the planchette to the 'Goodbye' option at the very bottom of the board and then removed their hands from it, watching closely for any signs of movements once they had pulled away.

When there was none, Gar speedily reached for the box and packed the board and planchette away in record time, sighing in relief once it was out of sight.

"Weird, Gar… almost sounds like you were frightened." Raven teased, also looking much more at ease now that it was all over and done with.

There was the patter sound of feet on the wooden flooring as Kory got up and moved off screen, flicking the light switches to bring comfort back into their home.

"Me? No way…" He smirked and looked at her, "What about you, babe? For someone who 'doesn't do fear', you sure did look freaked out a couple of times."

Raven snorted, "I was. I don't like using things like that. It's messing with things we don't fully understand."

Gar chuckled and leaned back against the couch behind him, "That was fun, though."

"If you call having a heart attack a fun activity, Gar then yes, it was 'fun'." Kory puffed, running her fingers through her fiery bangs and slumping against Dick's shoulder whilst he smiled sympathetically.

Vic gave into one of his true belly laughs and leaned back on his hands, drawing a knee up, "It got my blood pumping, that's for sure. I'm so ready to chill and watch a movie with some popcorn."

Gar smirked, "Me too…" He sighed and smiled at the lens of the camera, clapping his hands together, "Alright guys… we're pooped from talking to demons so I think we're gonna go into the movie room and just sit and watch something to get our minds off of… that whole mess."

"If you enjoyed this video, please don't forget to smash that like button and if you wanna stay up to date when I post, please remember to smash the subscribe button as well to join the Logan fam! I will check in with you soon with another video! Love y'all!"

He threw his hand up in a two fingered salute and beamed, whilst the others all gave small waves goodbye.

"Peace!"

* * *

Gar bit down on his lower lip as he held the camera up, turned towards his face so he could speak directly to his viewers.

"Okay… so… the weirdness continues…" He paused as he lingered by the top of the stairs, "We all started movie night and Silkie ended up coming down and hanging with us, no problems at all, right?"

He turned the camera around and focused it on his and Raven's bedroom door where Silkie was yet again sitting and staring intently at it.

"Then… we've all come up to go to bed cos its like 1am and… he's just staring again and it's fucking creeping me out! Silkie, I need to sleep in there, dude! Stooop!" He whined,

Swiveling the camera to Dick, who was leaning against the door frame of his and Kory's room with his arms crossed over his chest, Gar grimaced,

"How am I meant to sleep like a baby when your dog is doing creepy shit like this?"

Dick scoffed, "You started it. You're the one who waved a demon into the house. Silkie is just trying to warn you and Raven, clearly."

"Silkie… come on… it is bedtime…" Kory murmured, crouching down beside her fluffy pup who was resolutely ignoring her,

Gar turned the camera back towards the spot where Silkie was staying put, "Now, that's weird… he's not listening to Kory, of all people?"

"Damn it, Gar. You broke our dog." Dick sighed, walking away from where he had been leaning, over to Silkie and Kory.

"Hey, Silkie…." Dick tried, a hand reaching out and giving him a good head rub, "Hey… come on… time for bed. Let's go, bud."

He half turned, expecting Silkie to follow, like he usually did but there was nothing.

Kory sighed heavily and stood up straight, hands going to her hips and looking at Dick,

"Dick… I do not want him to stay out here all night… I do not like him not being inside the room with us."

He nodded in response to his girlfriend and briefly scratched his jaw before he had a light bulb moment and stepped up behind the dog.

With a deep breath, Dick bent down at the knees and used all his strength to scoop Silkie up off of the floor and into his arms, "Up we go, bud. Looks like we're carrying you."

It was like a trance had been broken.

Silkie immediately started wagging his tail happily and turned his head, gifting Dick with lick after lick against his cheek, making the dark haired man laugh. Kory visibly relaxed and pressed a gentle hand against Dick's back as he walked Silkie to their bedroom.

Dick groaned as he placed Silkie back onto the floor where he instantly made a dash for his rope toy that he grew bored of in 5.5 seconds before padding over to his bed, using his paws to fix the cushioning before he lay down for sleep.

"Strange…" Kory mumbled, before she flashed Gar a smile, "Goodnight, Gar."

She walked into their bedroom, her fingers already reaching to untangle the space buns in her hair.

Gar turned back to Dick, camera pointed at him, "Dude… your dog was sensing something…"

Dick tried his best but failed miserably at hiding an amused smile, "Yup… have fun with that and getting to sleep tonight, dude."

He pulled a face and spun the camera around towards his face, his eyes shifting to the stairs where Vic and Raven were still downstairs, clearing away the popcorn bowls,

"Raeee!" He shouted, dragging her name out so she would hear him,

"What?" She yelled back,

"I think we're gonna be having a slumber party with a demon tonight!"

"Oh… Great." She muttered, loudly enough for him to still hear.

Gar frowned and his brows knit together in uncertainty, shaking his head at the camera lens with Dick's laughter in the background before it went black, the recording coming to an end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys! Look at me, updating on time for once! Looks like quarantine is actually helping me out lmao. I'm gonna mention a few things on the bottom notes but thanks so much to all those keeping up to date with this drabble fic and thank you to the people leaving reviews and such! It's so nice to see and also super nice to see people sending me suggestions etc for fun vids Gar can do. _

_I can't promise I will write them all in but the suggestions really do help bc there are some I may not have thought of yet so by all means, voice them! ^.^_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Teen Titans. Obviously. _

* * *

**Spill the Tea: Raven**

_Uploaded by Gar Logan_

_29th April 2020_

_Length: 00:25:47_

* * *

Rubbing his hands together, Gar eyed up the lens of the camera whilst a slow grin spread across his lips, lighting up his whole face. The mischief was oozing from him, especially when the sharp glint in his eye flashed in the light.

He cleared his throat and hedged forward, right on the trim of the grey, L shaped sofa of the lounge, strategically placed right in front of the flat screen TV, mounted up on the small piece of diagonal wall that stood tall, right in the corner of the main room.

"Whaaat's up guys, it's Gar and welcome back to my channel; your favorite channel. Hello, hi there… howdy." He babbled, swinging his hands around in an energetic manner.

Gar sat with his elbows on his knees after, legs covered by his light-wash, distressed skinny jeans and a pair of neon orange socks on his feet, with umbrella graphic patterns all over. He wore a light grey sweater with the sleeves rolled all the way up to his upper arms and there was a glimpse of the white t-shirt he wore beneath it. An ash colored beanie adorned his head, with the spikes of his dark and slightly tinted green hair poking out from underneath whilst a thin, long chain with a metal bullet pendant hung around his neck and a collection of concert wristbands were strapped around his wrist; built up over years of attending festivals and music gigs.

"Today, we're joined by… probably the most frequent of faces in my videos but… phew what a gorgeous face it is… it's Raeee." Gar continued, gesturing to his right hand side where Raven was sat, her feet curled up underneath her as she grasped a steaming hot cup of tea between her hands.

"You're a suck up, y'know that?" She murmured, referencing to the statement he'd just made,

"You love it and it's the truth sooo… we're all winners here." He smirked at the way she shook her head and rolled her eyes; the expression betraying how she actually felt from the light pink tinge that stained her cheeks.

She wore an ebony string crop top that cut off just below her rib cage and flowed a little outwards; the style not that of a close fit. There was a touch of lace on the bust curve giving the top a rather feminine twist to an otherwise fairly plain garment.

On her bottom half, she wore distressed skinny jeans that matched the top in color; the rips bigger and more frequent than those adorning Gar's jeans. She wore a simple and thin choker that was made from a loose netted material around her throat and an assortment of silver rings lined her slender fingers.

Sitting atop her shoulders was a long but chunky rust colored cardigan with big buttons lining one side of the front. She snuggled into it as she leaned back against the sofa.

Raven took a deep inhale of her cup of tea before she dared to take a delicate sip from it.

Gar, on the other hand, looked away from his girlfriend and threaded his fingers together as he addressed the camera, "So… I hope we're all still doing okay, humanity. Most of the world is still in lockdown over this pandemic still kicking around. It's been super crazy to the point, our wonderful president even mentioned something earlier this week about injecting disinfectant into ourselves if we think we've got the virus."

Raven snorted and shook her head, "Idiot. A complete idiot."

Gar smirked and briefly glanced at her, "I don't know, Rae. He might be onto something."

She matched his expression and nodded, "Well, be sure to come tell me how it went when you do it."

Breaking into a fit of laughter, Gar wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye and shook his head, "Seriously, jokes aside… please do not do that, guys. You _will_ die and then… honestly… the coronavirus _will_ be the least of your problems."

Raven gave into a breathy laugh before pulling a face at Gar, trying to downplay how funny she found that.

"But… as I say, we _are_ still in quarantine and so… a lot of people are still bored since we aren't allowed out other than for a little exercise and grocery shopping which is where the others happen to be right now. One of them said about staying in the car whilst the other two went inside and I'm interested to see who got abandoned in the car, to be honest."

"My money's on Dick." Raven interjected,

Gar turned and smirked, "Well, I mean… he kinda hates grocery shopping the most whereas Vic and Kory wanna just buy everything."

"Mhm… so… probably not the smartest idea, letting them two be the ones to actually go into the store."

"Well… I just hope they get some snacks." Gar huffed,

Raven raised a thin brow, "As well as… proper, grown up food?"

Gar blinked at her before he clicked his tongue and waved his hand around dismissively, "Pshhh, yeah sure. Real food too… but… I want popcorn and stuff mostly."

She stared at her boyfriend for a long moment before she simply gave up, sighed and pressed a couple of fingertips against her forehead, shaking her head at his survival mentality.

Gar grinned and turned back towards the camera, "She's just not got the stomach for chips and candy 24/7 but we're working on it." He chuckled and then shook his head, "But… hope you guys are all still hanging in there and getting through isolation as best as you can. It's better when you have people in the house to be honest. I can't imagine living alone during this time."

"It's probably dangerous for people who live on their own, right about now. Hopefully they're getting people talking to them regularly or something, at least." Raven chipped in, taking another gulp of her tea,

Nodding his head, Gar cleared his throat and slapped his hands together, "And… on that note, I will stop with the depressing pandemic stuff. Hope you guys are good though." He paused, "So, for today's video since, for already mentioned reasons, we can't do any exploration videos and things that require us to leave the house… I have another new segment that I'm bringing onto my channel and Rae has kindly agreed to be the first participant."

"I didn't have a choice, really." She grumbled,

Gar threw an arm around her shoulders and pressed his cheek to hers, "Suuure you did, babe! You always do; you're just such a great girlfriend that you agree to this stuff."

Raven rolled her eyes but a small smile graced her lips, "I believe what I actually tend to say it, 'If I have to.'"

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and backed off, sitting back where he had been, once more, "And I love you for it." He beamed,

A slight pink hue filtered across her cheeks before she nonchalantly blew her hair out of her face, "Yeah, yeah… just get on with it already."

Gar smirked and eyed the lens of the camera again, "So, the new segment is something I am calling '_Spill The Tea'_ and it's a bit of a game." He paused and looked at what Raven was holding, "Rae even came prepared with an actual cup of tea."

Raven snorted before she took a sip of the steamy stuff, "It was unintentional."

"The point of '_Spill The Tea'_ is I ask my guest 15 questions and they have to answer them. Simple, right?" He paused and his mischievous grin grew a little wider, "Well, in this game, the questions are a bit more… juicy and personal. Some of them aren't and are easy as pie but some are thought up by viewers or written by me and are designed to trip up my lovely friends."

He rubbed his hands together and sat backwards, crossing his leg so his ankle rested on his other knee.

"My guest will have just 3 opportunities to skip a question they don't want to answer or… _can't_ answer. Just 3."

Raven chewed on her lower lip and turned her head towards him, "So, if I don't want to answer one of them or they are too personal, I can just skip it?"

"Yeah but you only have 3 skips and once you run out of the skips, you _must_ answer all the remaining questions. Even if the last one is super embarrassing, you cannot skip past it if you have used all your skips."

Her dark eyes widened a small fraction and she paused in swallowing her mouthful of tea before she sobered and cleared her throat, "Oh."

"Exactly. This is why it's fun and you have to think carefully about whether the question you want to skip is actually _that_ bad because you might need that skip for one later on that really is _that_ bad."

Raven nodded slowly, as if digesting his rules and instructions.

"So, I'm gonna get all of our friends to do this, individually. Raven has volunteered to be the first one and then, another roommate will be picked at random. And, once I have finished with all the friends in the house, I'll move onto the rest of our friend group who don't live with us."

"I feel so honored to be first." Raven muttered, leaning forward to set her cup of tea on the coaster, situated on the coffee table before them.

"You'll be great, babe. Your questions are mixed. I believe in you." He urged, pumping a fist in the air,

"Great. Thanks. Can't wait." Raven deadpanned,

He cleared his throat and grinned at her, "Ready to start?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend before she sighed and lifted her shoulders, "Sure."

* * *

Gar peered closely at the screen of his phone as he scrolled through his notes, to find the questions he had already prepped for Raven.

"Hm… hm... No… oh- wait…" He mumbled before finally, "Aha!"

Having found the correct file, he sat up a little straighter and coughed, turning his body sideways and draping an arm over the back of the sofa to get a little more comfortable.

"Alright, Rae. Remember the rules. 15 questions to answer and you only have 3 skips to use. Once you're out, you gotta be an open book."

"Mhm… I'm ready."

Gar smirked and peaked at her from where he hid behind his phone, "Alright… first question." He paused and looked at his phone again, immediately forgetting it as he looked away and having to quickly glance back down, "_Who is your least favorite member of our friendship group?"_

Raven blinked and then bit down on the inside of her cheek to avoid smiling at the absurd question, "What? My least favorite?"

"Yeah so like… if you had to save all of us from drowning but there was one you couldn't get to because you just couldn't be bothered or something, who would it be?"

She finally laughed aloud; just a short, quiet sound but she shook her head and shrugged, "I don't… know…"

"So… is that a no answer? You want to skip it already?" Gar grinned, the delight undeniably visible in his forest eyes,

"Wait so… if I can't _make_ a decision either, I have to skip the question?" Raven asked, leaning forward in disbelief,

"Yup."

"That's stupid."

"Dems the rules, mama."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, her gaze falling to the window that faced the back yard.

"Mm… is it just out of us five or the whole group of immediate friends?"

"Whole group. Who is your _least_ favorite?" Gar repeated,

She tapped her fingertips against her thigh and then smirked, "Okay, fine. I have an answer."

"Why do I feel like you're gonna say me?"

"It's not you."

Gar narrowed his eyes briefly before he grinned and tilted his head, "Okay, who?"

"Probably Wally." She admitted,

Gar burst into laughter and clapped his hand against his leg several times, "Ohhh! The shade!"

"It's nothing personal… he just… annoys me the most out of everyone. But, it was a tough choice between Wally and Roy because they both irritate me and they know they do so they shouldn't be surprised to hear my answer."

Gar snorted, "You watch, we get a text just after I post the video and Wally is just like what the heck."

Raven giggled a little and shrugged, "You asked me for an answer. That is my answer. Sorry Wally." She replied, quickly eyeing the camera,

Gar exhaled loudly and smirked, "Oh we are off to a good start. Next question!" He paused and stared at his phone, "_What is one thing you hate about social media?"_

Raven clicked her tongue and frowned, "Ugh, easy. All of it."

"All of it? Really?"

"Yeah. It's all awful and pointless." She paused and elaborated, "There are so many people on there who are just… such idiots. It's a hotbed for hatred by people hiding behind a screen. It's pathetic. I just really… don't care for people on there who won't let other people just enjoy themselves. There are so many who have a problem with everyone and it's really tedious."

Gar gave her a quiet applause and nodded his head, "Well said, Rae. I completely agree."

She gave him a sarcastic bow of her head as if having just offered him the answer to life.

He chuckled and continued to scroll through his phone, "Alright… next one… ah! This is one that you are definitely gonna skip. I know it."

As a response, Raven merely lifted a dark brow in question, prompting him to continue.

"_When is your next book coming out?" _

Gar lifted his head and smirked, his eyes shining with glee. Raven gave him a reproachful look and sat back.

"Oh, come on. That's not fair. I can't answer that one because I'm under contract not to until I'm green lit to do so." Raven defended,

Gar shrugged and made a face, not looking sorry at all as he murmured, "Well… if you can't answer it… then you know whatcha gotta do, babe."

Raven huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. Skip."

Gar made an over exaggerated 'O' with his mouth and snapped his head towards the camera, "Oh! We have our first skip!"

Raven inhaled a deep breath and tried her best to suppress a smirk as she stared back at her boyfriend, "Get on with the next one."

Chuckling, Gar nodded and looked down at his phone again, "Okay, okay… _How many guys did you date before me?"_

Tilting her head, the dark haired beauty tapped her chin as she thought about her answer. She hummed to herself as if _really_ having a think about it.

Gar's eyes widened and he leaned closer to her, "H-Ha… uh… why're you taking so long there, Rae?"

She slowly smiled at him, with Gar quickly realizing she was just teasing him.

"Just 2." She told him,

Air escaped his lungs as he heavily breathed out, running his fingers through the front of his hair as he relaxed,

"Okay, you got me. Are they the 2 that I know?" He queried,

She pulled a blank face at him, "Since they're the _only_ 2? Uh… yeah."

"Oh. Right. Heh." Gar chuckled, his face flushing with heat,

"You idiot." She told him, a hint of affection lacing her tone,

Gar cleared his throat several times before he continued, "Okay… next question…" He suddenly choked again, as he looked at his phone screen, "Oh, perfect timing on this one… _what is your least favorite feature about me?_"

Raven smirked, "Are we talking physically or personality wise… or…?"

He poked his tongue out at her, "Oh ha-ha… mm any… just what's something you don't like about me?"

Raven brought one of her knees up to her chest and rested her chin atop of it, wrapping her arms around her leg to hold it in place, "I don't… really know…"

"Aw, Raaae-"

"Oh, wait. I've got something." She informed him, watching as he deflated.

"Oh. Yay. Great." He muttered, glancing at the camera as if to say, 'Seriously?'.

"I don't like how messy you are."

Gar chuckled, "Oh? Is that it?"

"Yes. I hate it. I wish you just picked stuff up off the floor but you just leave it there all week. You've even tripped over your own clothes before because of how you left them all over the floor of our bedroom."

He beamed at the camera and shrugged, "Guys, it's just something you forget, right? If you're a dude, please comment below if you also do that."

Raven clicked her tongue, "Yeah, well _that_ is a feature I dislike about you."

"Love ya too, babe." Gar returned before he refocused his attention on his phone, "_If you could be someone else for a day, who would you be and why?_"

"Ooh… that's actually… quite an interesting one…" Raven mused, her brows knitting together as she considered her answer.

"See? Some of the questions are good ones!" Gar persisted,

"Mm… maybe an author or poet… like Edgar Allen Poe or-"

Gar cut her off with a confused expression, "Who's that dude?"

"He was around in the 1800's and wrote poetry that was… fairly dark. He even wrote a poem called, '_The Raven_'."

He blinked several times at his girlfriend, "Seriously? You could be anyone in the world, _anyone_ and you choose some old dead writer guy? You could have said like Kim K or someone with a heck load of money."

Raven rolled her eyes, "What would be the point in that? Those types of celebrities are useless and annoying. They aren't famous for being good at something or having a talent. I'd much rather be in the shoes of a past intellectual."

"Mmm okay… and why would you be him for a day?" Gar furthered,

"I'd like to see what it was like and if his surroundings acted as a basis for his surprisingly dark work." Raven explained, lacing her fingers together over her knee.

Shrugging, Gar lifted his phone back up to his face, "Faaair enough… next one! Ooh, this one is good. _There is a fire and you can only save one person; me or Kory?_"

Raven shook her head in confusion, "What?"

"That's the question. Who would you save? Your boyfriend or your best friend?"

"And… why can you not get yourselves out?"

Gar waved his hand around dismissively, "That's irrelevant. Which one would you choose?"

Raven sighed and tilted her head from side to side, as if weighing her options up before she lifted her shoulders up to her ears and exhaled again, "I… can't choose. So, skip."

Gar narrowed his eyes at her for a long moment before he nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense. I didn't think you would actually choose, to be honest."

Raven reached for her tea and took a long sip before she looked at him, "I couldn't make a choice. It's just not possible."

Gar grinned and turned to the camera, "She just loves me and Kory so much, guys."

Smiling, she inclined her head, wordlessly telling him to continue.

"_What's the weirdest piercing you've got?_"

Raven raised an eyebrow and immediately answered, "Uh… belly button… probably?"

Gar furrowed his brows and stared at her for a long moment, "Really? I would have thought it was something less common."

"Mm… no. I want more piercings but at the moment, I only have my earlobes, orbital, double helix and then on my right ear, I have my snug and tragus done. But otherwise… it's just my ears and my navel."

Gar nodded and shrugged, "Cool. Uh… next is… oh! _If you weren't a writer, what would you want to be instead?_"

Raven bit her lower lip and dwelled on her thoughts as she tapped her fingertips against the side of her porcelain cup that was now luke warm rather than scalding.

"Uh… well when I was a kid, I had wanted to become a teacher or something in medicine… a pediatrician is what was partially in mind when I was younger. But, the love of writing was bigger than any of the other goals so… here I am."

Gar watched her and smiled, "I don't think I could imagine you being a teacher. I mean, you have the temper to be a teacher… but I don't know… it's not something I could see you doing."

Raven smirked and shrugged, "I guess we'll never know what never was."

Chuckling, Gar strode onward to read more questions out aloud, "_What would you name your first kid?_" He paused and smirked, "Since we were on the topic of kids, that was a very well timed question, as well."

A light blush passed across her pale cheeks but Raven's facial features softened as she thought about it for a moment, "Well… we've have this conversation before and we said either Arella after my mother for a girl or Marie… after your mom. And then… we didn't really talk about boy names… if we were ever to have kids at some point in the future."

"I think if we had a boy, he would have to have some cool ass name like with an 'X' somewhere in it. Like… Axel or Maddox or Rex." Gar mused,

"I hate all of those names." Raven admitted, "But, hey… I answered your question. I gave you a kids name; 2 actually."

Gar snickered and shook his head, "Alright, alright. I get it." He took a breath, "Uh… oh… this one is one you'll definitely skip."

Raven waited, actually enjoying herself with the string of questions he was asking of her.

"_If you weren't dating me, who would you date out of our friendship group?_" He murmured, slowly looking up at her,

She made a quiet sound of annoyance and then shook her head at Gar who merely grinned back at her, "That's hardly fair."

"What?"

"I'm obviously going to have to skip that one because there is no one out of our friend group I would want to date, if I wasn't dating you."

Gar raised a brow at her, "Aw, babe. Really?"

"Yeah. Every other guy in our group, I either think of like a brother or they're so annoying, I couldn't possibly be attracted to them."

Swinging himself around, Gar looked straight down the center of the lens of his camera, still stood soundly on the tripod beyond the coffee table.

"Raven is being so nice and affectionate today. I love it. She's inadvertently complimenting me and I am living for it." Gar expressed,

Raven gently tugged on his sleeve, with a calm and amused smile painted across her lips, "Gar." She reminded,

"Oh. Right, so are you using your last skip on this question?" Gar queried,

Squinting her eyes, Raven hesitated, "How many more questions have I got?"

Gar scanned the page on his phone, "4 questions left until we're all done, Rae."

"Uh… okay fine… skip it." She shrugged, leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand; her elbow pressed against the back of the couch, using her free hand to hold her cup of tea.

"Wheyyy. Rae, you have now used all 3 of the skips. Any questions after this until we're done? You have to answer and answer them truthfully." Gar warned,

Raven shifted but nodded, "Fine. Ask me the next one."

He chortled to himself before gazing at his phone, "_Do you see yourself living in Jump forever?_ See, I'm pretty sure I personally already know the answer to this one but it was asked by viewers so…"

"No. I definitely don't see living in Jump forever. I like it here and I don't see myself moving away anytime soon but… I don't want to live here forever." She paused and eyed Gar closely, "We've talked about moving away from America in the past and travel around a little bit when we're older. It's not set in stone… but…"

Gar caught her trailing off and nodded his head, "We've talked about living in different countries… try to get some knowledge on other cultures beyond ours… things like that."

Raven tilted her head in confirmation and smiled softly; only a tiny one that you would miss if you blinked but it was there.

"See? It's not too bad so far since you used your skips." Gar told her,

"Well… we'll see about that. Still got 3 more questions left." She mumbled, taking a swig of tea.

Gar smirked and scanned his list of questions, "_Tea or coffee?"_

Raven snorted and in the simplest way of a response, lifted her cup of tea before taking a big gulp of it.

"That's your answer?" Gar snickered,

"Yup."

He laughed aloud and shrugged before glancing towards the camera, "Just to clear that up; she's still drinking tea."

Gar cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders back, "Alrighty… _what's a place you've always wanted to visit?_"

"As in, just for a trip?" Raven asked,

"Yeah, think so."

"Uh… hm…" She pondered, shifting her eyes a little as she thought about it, "Maybe China or India… both cultures interest me a lot and there is something kind of peaceful about all of their temples and shrines and things like that."

"Yeah, I think we need to add them to our travel list. We've already been to Japan and that was amazing for that kinda stuff."

"Japan was… interesting. It was very different going from the bustling city of Tokyo to the rural areas of Kyoto… it was something else entirely." Raven agreed,

"Okay, Rae… we are down to your last question. Are you scared? Huh? Huh?" Gar taunted, his grin widening with every word he spoke,

"Not really. Since I used the skips, there haven't been any personal questions so…" She uttered, "I think I'm going to be fine."

Gar pulled a face as if trying to convince her otherwise as he lifted his phone parallel to his face for the final time, "Ahem!" He paused dramatically, drumming his fingers against the cushion at the back of the sofa, "_If you had any superpower, what would it be?"_

Raven blinked at him several times as if she hadn't heard the question properly, "Is that seriously the question?"

Gar smothered a smirk, "Yep."

"I thought you was going to make it a difficult one."

"Nah, you get special treatment since you're my girl."

She playfully rolled her indigo eyes, "Ooh, I feel so lucky."

"Soo? What would your superpower be, if you had one?" Gar prompted,

"Uh… I think I have an answer for this one already since I'm pretty sure you have asked me this at least once before… like in general conversation."

Gar swiveled his body towards the camera and stuck his thumb up at the lens, beaming, "See, guys? I ask the real important questions in our everyday life."

"I'd like to be able to move things without touching them. With my mind, type of thing. Maybe fly a little too." Raven deliberated,

"That's called telekinesis, babe. That's what that's called." Gar educated her, a pride so very evident on his face,

Raven sat still and stared at him for a long moment before she gave him a small smile and shook her head, "You're such a nerd."

Gar's lips twisted upward again, as if completely not hearing what she had said or at least, not feeling offended by her statement.

"Babe, that's it. You're all done! You survived my questions." Gar reminded her,

Raven offered a quiet laugh, just under her breath and leaned forward to place her cup of tea back down onto the coffee table before settling back in her spot, with her legs crossed in a pretzel style.

"Those questions weren't as intrusive as I thought they were going to be, to be honest." She shared, shrugging her shoulders,

"Yeah, the rest of our friends are gonna have spicier questions that make them panic, I swear it." Gar vowed, rubbing his palms together like a mad scientist would.

"Just… don't go too far with your questions, Gar." Raven alerted him, staring at him with a look that implored him to heed her advice.

"I won't, I won't." Gar retorted, flailing his hands around as if the mere thought was preposterous.

"Mhm…"

Licking his lips, Gar mock clapped in Raven's direction, "You did pretty well for my first participant, Rae."

"I used all my skips." She deadpanned,

"So? You answered all the questions. That's the point of it!"

Raven bobbed her head, accepting that with a brief incline of her head before she reached for and subsequently drained the last drops of tea from her cup.

"Did you have fun, Rae?" Gar asked, brimming with hope as he stared at her wide eyed,

Raven smiled for a second, "It was more fun than I initially thought it was going to be. I think the others will like it, that's for sure. Vic will probably vote himself to do it next."

Beaming, Gar ran his fingers through his hair before addressing the camera, "Y'see that guys? She won't say it in so many words, but she loved it." He paused and stretched his arms above his head, "That is it for this video, dudes and dudettes."

He pointed his index finger at the lens of the camera and his eyes shone with joy, "Aaand as always guys, if you enjoyed this video, don't forget to smaaash that like button. And if you haven't already, hit the subscribe button to get notifications whenever I post!"

Gar leaned in towards Raven, who simply smiled in that quiet, polite way of hers and lifted a hand in farewell to his audience.

Lifting a hand of his own and offering a two fingered salute, Gar grinned so wide, his white teeth glinted under the glow of the lights above their heads, "Until next time... Peace!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, a couple things. First, I hope no one will be offended by my president comment lmao. I haven't specifically said it's who the current American president is but it's just fun to poke jokes. Sides, I think most people with an IQ above 2 can agree his statements were fucking ridiculous. Anyway, don't come at me about it cos I'll just ignore it. XD

Second, if you guys are curious where I have gotten my ideas for this fic so far... I take a hell of a lot of inspo from youtubers: Sam & Colby. They basically do all of the things I have mentioned in the past few chapters. I love them and Colby is a cute boy so yknow. I'm easily pleased. XD

This specific idea was taken as inspo from one of their friends. Also a youtuber: Kevin Langue. The videos are called 'Exposed' and he does all his friends in their group. I've used them as a real basis for these since they just constantly remind me of what the Titans might be like if they were casual early 20's adults.

Lastly, hope you liked this chapter! Please feel free to comment and let me know. Muchos luv!

Next Update: 27th May 2020 (Let's hope there is an update on lockdown and quarantine by then. .)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:** Okay, so just a heads up. This was 35 pages long on word and like 40 pages long on Google Docs. It's long af so if you're planning on reading this is one sitting, I advise grabbing a drink and a snack or two. _

I was gonna do one idea but changed my mind since that one was basically just Gar and Rae again and whilst I love writing them, the last chapter was just them too and I want a bit of variety in each so it isn't just the exact same characters again and again. I will do the idea I had before at some point soon but as for this chapter, it's the whole gang doing something fun instead.

I only started writing this yesterday so I'm actually pretty shocked that I busted out 35 pages of writing LMAO. I must have been on a mission, clearly.

As I say, I changed my idea for this chapter pretty last minute because I started watching this type of video on YouTube the other day and really wanted to use it for this fic. So yeah, hope you like this chapter. It took ages and so, I hope it was worth it. XD

**Eris:** Don't worry. I will be adding other characters in as we go further into "Videos" but as of right now, it is going to be a primary focus on just the main five. Others have already been mentioned in the chapters so they will 100% be added in but not as frequently as the five since it is focused on Gar.

Just a note guys - Love some of the ideas you have thrown out there for video ideas. I may well take some of them on board and write them. Please note though, some that are like, do a video for... idk... Kory and Raven doing plant stuff (or something) these I won't do as it is Gar who is filming and making the videos. It is his channel so there won't be a video... without him. So, yeah. Just thought I would point that out as I know a couple people mentioned ideas that... given it is Gar's channel etc, just wouldn't make sense to write, but really appreciate the ideas! ^.^

Lastly... as you could probs guess, I have not read through this yet. I've like skimmed it at bare minimum and so, any errors etc, I'll pick up on tomorrow and fix because I am pooped and just can't be bothered to look through right now. But, rest assured, I will!

As I say, I hope you like this idea. I look forward to writing more for this fic and in theory, next update should be: **Wednesday 24th June. **

_Let me know what you think!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Teen Titans. Obviously._

* * *

**Don't Choose The Wrong Straw! (w/ the roommates!)**

_Uploaded by Gar Logan_

_27th May 2020_

_Length: 00:52:26_

* * *

Gar beamed towards his camera as he drummed his fingertips against the marble counter top of the middle island in the kitchen. He carefully eyed the blinking red light, reassuring himself that he was recording as well as checking that the tripod was locked into place to avoid any accidental falls.

"On a scale of 1 - 10, how excited are you guys for this video?" Gar queried, throwing a glance over his shoulder to look back at his four roommates who were hovering behind him, with Kory and Raven in particular sat up on the far counter that was against the tiled wall.

Vic pulled a face at his best friend and crossed his arms over his broad chest, "I'm gonna have to say like 2 since you ain't even told us what we're being roped into yet."

Dick snorted, "Well, since it's Gar… I'm gonna go with something not actually that exciting."

Gar rolled his eyes at the two and returned his attention to the camera before them, "Yeah, yeah… well this one is actually pretty fun. I promise you."

At the side of the frame, Raven gave Kory a rather dubious expression to signal that she wasn't sure about that.

Clearing his throat, Gar offered his viewers one of his million watt smiles and threw his arms back as if inviting them all in, "Whaaat's up guys, it's Gar and welcome back to my channel dudes and dudettes!" He paused and threaded his fingers together, "So, hope we are all still hanging in there guys. Restrictions all across the world during this pandemic are slowly starting to lift and ease off a little so hopefully, next time you see us, we will be doing a video outside of this house."

"I am so ready to get back to some kind of normal. I just wanna go for a run in the morning without people freaking out that being across the street from me still might not be far enough away, y'know?" Vic admitted,

Gar nodded and breathed out deeply, his shoulders sagging a little as he did so, "It's been hard, I know. Being cooped up indoors with family or friends who you aren't used to spending literally every waking moment with… it's…"

"I've almost killed Gar… about 4 times now during lockdown, if it makes any of you feel better." Raven admitted, shrugging from where she was perched behind him,

Gar's eyes widened briefly and he nodded rapidly, "She really has. And, it's understandable, y'know? I think… this whole lockdown or quarantine or whatever you wanna call it has been really hard on peoples' mental health since no one is really getting time to themselves and even those who live alone are on the opposite of that spectrum and they've got literally no one so are probably feeling super isolated and lonely." He paused, "And, like I say, it's all fine when you live with someone and you can get away from them when you feel it's a bit much but when me and Rae have gotten annoyed at each other, I can only go to another room in the house."

Raven chewed on her lower lip, "It is very frustrating since you really don't have anywhere else to go at the moment. Nobody is really allowed cool down time or anything right now because if you leave the house and it's not essential then… you know, you get yelled at basically."

Nodding his head in agreement, he looked at Vic, Dick and Kory, "I mean, in a sense, we're pretty lucky that we live in a pretty big house because we can all split off from one another. I don't know about you guys-"

"I've spent more time alone in lockdown that I probably ever had. I love y'all but… not 24/7. It's really hard being around people constantly when you just want a minute or two to yourself." Vic admitted,

"I have even started getting annoyed with Silkie, my poor boy because he wants attention all the time. It is nicer when I come home from work and can cuddle with him but since I have had to do a few work pieces from home, he makes it difficult." Kory confessed, frowning,

"It hasn't been ideal at all. Like Vic said, I love you guys like family but… there are a couple of times I have locked myself in the bathroom or something just to find some quiet and have my own space; it's been crazy." Dick added,

"It's been helpful to have the backyard too. So that if we haven't been allowed to go out, we can chill out in the yard for fresh air and it almost seems normal." Vic stated,

Raven leaned forward, turning her head towards him, "I think I have spent more time in the backyard during this virus than I have since we moved in here like 3 years ago." She confessed, earning a smirk from Gar and a chuckle from Vic.

Gar half heartedly smiled at the camera and lifted his shoulders, "See, guys? If you've been getting angrier with family or people you live with, remember… it's not you. It's the situation stressing you out."

"Yeah, you're not alone in feeling like you're a word away from flippin' yo' shit." Vic informed them,

Returning his focus to the camera, Gar gave his audience a hopeful smile and clamped the palms of his hands down upon the counter, "Anyway, in some states… they're beginning to ease the lockdown rules and Jump is actually due to be lifting certain things in the coming week so we're really looking forward to that. Things won't be going back to the normal we knew before all this or at least not for a long time yet but I think it's a good sign that we're slowly reopening society, sooner rather than later." He took a breath and shook his head to clear his thoughts, "But, as always, I just wanted to do a small update in that area and say, I hope you're all still doing okay. We're fine here in the house; no one has killed anyone else yet which is a good sign so. Just gotta keep holding on a little while longer, dudes and dudettes."

"Now, onto whatever thing Gar has planned for us today." Dick muttered, smirking in his friend's direction,

Gar winked at him and put his hands on his hips, "Glad you mentioned that, Dick. Today… we are going to be doing our own little game of 'Don't Choose The Wrong Straw'."

Vic and Dick suddenly groaned and rubbed their hands over their faces. Raven raised a brow whilst Kory folded her legs upon the counter and tilted her head, "What is that?" She asked carefully,

"Good question, Kory." Gar continued, "So, clearly, Dick and Vic have seen some other youtube videos of this and know exactly what's gonna happen. The game is simple, really. There will be two boxes… which I need to go and get from the main room in a second. Each one will have a straw that is inside of some kinda liquid. One of the boxes will be nice and the other one will be not so nice…"

Kory frowned whilst Raven already looked queasy at the idea of tasting unknown liquids.

"Whichever 2 of us are up for the round won't be able to see what the liquid is at all and we'll have a go at guessing what it is."

"What do we even get outta this?" Vic groaned, a small smile playing on his lips however,

Gar tapped his chin in thought and paced back and forth for a short moment, "Okay, how about… if we make it through this challenge without anybody vomiting, then I will buy pizza for us all for dinner tonight. My treat."

"Is gagging allowed?" Vic asked, looking skeptical,

"Yeah. As long as no puke comes up, you're good."

Raven cringed, "This is such a gross conversation."

Gar smirked, "Does the offer sound good though?"

The four of them exchanged glances between each other and nodded, agreeing to the game and the terms that came with it.

"How are we gonna know who's going against each other etc?" Raven asked, hopping down from the counter, followed shortly by Kory doing the same,

Gar grinned and gently bopped his girlfriend's nose, making her roll her eyes at him, "Glad you asked that, babe." He paused and took a breath, "I've got a bunch of paper slips folded up in my hat… which I also left in the main room. Most of them are gonna be blank but 2 of them will have an 'X' on them. If you pick one of those out of the hat, then you're gonna be tasting some mystery stuff."

"Mm. Sounds fair." Dick concurred, allowing Kory to snuggle up beneath his arm as they listened for the rest of the rules,

"Anything else?" Vic prompted,

"Yeah. So… I bought all the liquids from the store run the other day and I've got em' in a box so that we're not memorizing what's in there or anything. When it is time to choose the good and bad liquids, the 3 who aren't doing it get to choose and get it ready for the players. Does that make sense?"

"Sure." Raven sighed,

Gar chuckled, "I love you guys for agreeing to play these things with me."

"Honestly, it kinda helps while we're bored out of our minds with nowhere to go." Dick mentioned,

"And, I much prefer doing these kinds of things than summoning demonic entities into our home." Kory interjected,

"Oh, don't worry, Kory. We're gonna get back to doing those kinda videos real soon." Gar promised, smirking in her direction,

She blinked her emerald eyes at him before she deadpanned, "Yay."

Gar laughed and turned his attention back to the camera, "Alright guys, so we're gonna get it all set up and we'll see you back here to start in a minute."

With that, he leaned across the counter and covered the lens, sending the frame into darkness.

* * *

"Okay guys, so we are back and I now have the boxes, the straws, the liquids and the hat with the paper slips inside." Gar explained, splaying his fingers to show all of the items on the counter.

There was a vermillion snapback hat sitting upside down with a mountain of paper slips folded up and sitting inside, ready to be drawn. There was a closed up box with the word, 'drinkie-poos' scribbled on the side in Gar's messy handwriting with a recently opened pack of straws sat on top of the box with just a couple of them missing.

Then sat in the center of the counter, towards the edge for easy access was the two shoe boxes sitting upright on one of the 2 shorter sides with a straw poked through a little cut hole in the end of each shoe box, facing upwards. They were positioned so that the camera could reveal what was inside whilst the unlucky players could not see.

"Oh!" Gar yelped, suddenly remembering to turn the viewfinder on the camera the other way quickly so that there would be no cheating.

"It's funny because the way you have the camera set up, it looks like we're about to do a cooking segment." Vic chuckled, curling around the two boxes to see Gar's craft skills.

Gar smiled before he ran back around to the other side of the counter, behind the two small boxes, where the others were standing and waiting for instruction.

"Okay… like I said. We're gonna do 10 rounds and as long as none of us puke, we're all gonna be eating pizza tonight." Gar reminded them all, earning nods of acknowledgement from each of them.

With that, Gar scooped up the hat and went around to each of them, allowing them to take a slip from the hat before lastly, taking one for himself.

"Alright… everyone got one?" Gar checked, "Okay, open and see who's up first."

There was a scuffle sound of paper as all of them raced to open their bits of paper to see if they were about to be tested.

"God damn it. I knew it. I just knew it." Vic complained, throwing his strip of paper with a bold 'X' on it down on the counter.

Kory beamed and waved her blank piece of paper in the air whilst Raven smirked and showed hers was blank too. Gar glanced at his own and smiled, turning his attention to Dick who looked less enthusiastic.

"Great. I'm just… so excited." He grumbled, folding the paper up again and putting it back in the hat, ready for the next round. The other four followed suit and set the hat aside before Gar pointed towards the main room,

"Alright, losers. Get in the lounge while we choose your poisons." Gar told them, watching with glee as the two boys trudged off towards the sofa where Silkie was bathing in the patch of sunlight trickling in from the window.

Gar smirked and huddled the girls closer to him, "Alright, ladies. What are we choosing for them?"

Kory tapped her chin as Gar opened up the box of possibilities, revealing an assortment of jars and bottles inside. Raven snorted and reached in, pulling out a bottle of NyQuil and turning it towards the lens of the camera.

Gar covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing whilst Kory got a mischievous glint in her eye and nodded frantically.

Kory suddenly paused, "Wait… them taking a sip of any of these things… it will not be harmful, will it?"

Shaking his head, Gar reassured her, "Nah. By the time they take a small taste, they'll be like ew and spit it out most likely."

"Does that not break the vomit rule?"

"Mmm… no. I'll allow that."

Raven unscrewed the cap of the NyQuil and placed it in the Left box, moving the straw so that it sat inside perfectly.

Kory dug through the contents of the box until she found a bottle of Heineken beer and brought it out, shrugging her shoulder as if to ask if Raven and Gar agreed with her choice.

Gar clicked his tongue and sighed, "I hoped the beer would be chosen for when I'm up."

Raven rolled her eyes whilst Kory giggled and popped the cap of the beer off, settling it within the Right box and sliding the straw in just enough.

Gar held up both hands to the girls, "Alright. High fives. Let's get em'."

Kory obliged him excitedly whilst Raven simply lifted her palm to his.

"Yo! Dick! Tin Man! You can come back. We're ready for youuu." Gar sang, rubbing his hands together like some evil dictator would in a movie.

Heavy footsteps could be heard off camera until finally both boys came back into the frame, both looking extremely apprehensive about agreeing to this, now that it came down to doing it.

"God, why do I feel like I'm about to drink toilet water or something?" Dick shuddered, eyeing up both the straws, as if it would give something away.

"That's a good one actually but I can tell you right now, I did not bottle any toilet water for this game." Gar told him,

"Bro, I don't like this! I don't want anything in my mouth if I don't know what it is." Vic whined, waving his hands around dramatically.

"You have your names pulled, fair and square." Raven told them, smirking,

"Alright… Vic… you want to Left or the Right straw?" Gar asked,

Vic scrunched his face up as he stared at one box and then the other, as if he could suddenly harness some x-ray vision to aid him.

"Uh… shit… I don't wanna pick the wrong one, man." Vic murmured, laughing nervously, "Um… okay… I'll take the… Left?"

Gar smiled patiently and tried not to give anything away, "Okay. So, Dick, you're happy with the Right box?"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "Uh… sure…"

Moving to stand by there chosen boxes, both Vic and Dick lowered their faces to the top of the straw where Dick raised a brow, "Mine smells… really familiar."

"Mine smells grim, man." Vic groaned,

"And take a sip!" Gar told them.

The two of them leaned down and took a long sip from the straws. Dick was the first to lift his head with a face that said he wasn't hating his choice, "Oh… I think I know what mine-"

Suddenly, Vic reared his head back from his straw and coughed and spluttered, "Dude! That tasted fucking gross!"

Gar, Kory and Raven burst into laughter as he looked utterly mortified by whatever he just ingested whilst Dick smiled, intrigued by what it was as well.

"Seriously! That tasted wrong and nasty!" Vic stressed, shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly as if it would make a difference.

Gar wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Dick, "Dude, what do you think yours is?"

"I'm pretty sure it's beer." He guessed, earning a small supportive clap from Kory who smiled brightly at him, signaling he was correct.

"Vic, you know what you got?" Gar checked,

He tentatively smacked his lips together, trying to gauge the foulness he has just tasted, "Uh… I don't… ugh oh my god, it tastes vile. What is it?"

Raven smirked and gently pulled the bottle out from the box to show him.

"You gave me flu medicine!?" He gasped, snatching the beer from Dick's box to wash the horrendous taste away, "Bruh, that was so gross."

"Was pretty funny for us, though. But, Dick, congrats dude. You picked the right box whilst Vic did _not_." Gar confirmed, removing the NyQuil from the Left box and switching the straws out for new ones.

* * *

"So, we're back and choosing for the next round. We decided we're gonna take breaks in between to give the _victims_ a minute to get over the disgust." Gar explained, motioning towards the camera,

"We probably should have done it out in the backyard… just in case any of us do end up vomiting. I'm not cleaning it up if it happens in here."

Gar chuckled before he held out the hat, refilled with the bits of paper. Each of them reached in and grabbed a piece, unfolding them to see what their fate was for the second round.

"Great." Raven sighed, holding up her paper to the camera to show the dark, 'X' written on it.

"Aw, babe!" Gar laughed, patting her on the shoulder in a not very sympathetic way.

"Ah shit. How did I get chosen _again?_" Dick muttered, showing his piece of paper to the camera, revealing another black 'X' on it.

"The game clearly loves you, Dickie." Vic grinned, swigging some water from where he was standing behind them.

Dick muttered something inaudible under his breath before he folded his arms over his chest and wandered off towards the lounge again, with Raven trailing behind; equally disgruntled.

She glowered over her shoulder at Gar as she moved out of frame, "Don't choose something to disgusting or I'll be so mad."

"But, Rae; you might not even get the bad one!" He called, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face,

She remained silent as she walked towards the lounge and was choosing not to hear her boyfriend's quiet little laughs.

"Vic… Kory… whatever shall we choose?" Gar asked, dragging the box full of choices off the chair and onto the counter.

"I mean… that is both of y'all's S.O's so… at least one of you are gonna be in trouble." Vic pointed out,

Gar and Kory shared a look but shrugged, "If Dick chooses the wrong option, that is his fault, not mine." Kory stated, innocently.

"Yeah! It's nothing personal but Rae needs to choose the right one in that case." Gar agreed, pointing at Kory as if she had said something groundbreaking.

Vic snorted, "You two are the worst partners ever. I feel bad for Dick and Raven."

Kory gave into a playful smile and peered inside, rummaging between the bottles before she found one that made her brows knit together, "Does this even taste much different to lemonade?" Kory asked, pulling out a bottle of pure lemon juice.

"Definitely. Lemonade has water and sugar in it as well so it tastes sweet and refreshing. Lemon juice on it's own?" Vic paused and cringed, "Not so nice. It's pure bitterness and pretty damn sour at that."

"Oh…" She pondered that before brightening, "I think we should choose this one."

"Kory, this is bringing out a lovely mean streak in you, I love it." Gar pointed out,

She laughed and flipped some of her hair over her shoulder, "It is merely fun. You have told me already it will not hurt them so it is fine."

"Says the girl who can eat or drink basically anything with no problems at all." Vic simpered,

Kory matched his expression, "Do not be jealous, Vic."

Gar hummed to himself as he continued to look through the options and brought out a bottle of Mocha Iced Coffee from Dunkin' Donuts, "What about this one for the nice option? I'm pretty sure Dick _and_ Raven like this one so it's fair if either of them get it."

Vic and Kory nodded before Gar took the Iced Coffee and fixed it into place inside the Left box whilst Kory moved to place the Lemon Juice inside of the Right box; both of them ensuring the straws were sat correctly in the liquids.

"Come on back, Rae! Dick!" Vic bellowed, his loud tone carrying through the air,

There was a double set of footsteps that could be heard before Raven spoke, "Your voice is louder than my alarm clock, do you know that?"

Vic beamed, "Yes. It's my special talent."

Raven rolled her eyes and stood in front of the two boxes, already looking at both straws poking out from inside as Dick came to stand beside her.

"Dick, since you won the first round and picked the right one, you can pick which box you wanna go with first this time." Gar told him,

Dick nodded and chewed on his lower lip as he debated which one to go with. He scratched his jaw and swapped places with Raven, "I think I'll go with the Left one this time… I've probably just fucked myself over by doing that but I'm gonna stick with it."

Raven smirked and looked down at her own box.

"Rae, you think you're okay or do you think you would have been better off with the Left?" Gar asked,

"Well, I didn't get the choice so…" She paused and shrugged, "But… I'm trying to imagine how you would set it up and I have a feeling you've put the nice one on the Right again since you did it first." She explained, her face betraying how certain she was.

Gar nodded his head, trying hard to make his expression neutral, "Mm makes sense. Okay, and take a sip, guys."

Dick lowered his face to the straw, with Raven following suit just a second behind him.

"I can't smell anything from this one… maybe something but… I can't work out what." Dick stated,

Raven sighed, "I'm going to try not to smell it because I actually think it will make me worry more."

Dick chuckled, "Yeah, that's probably a smarter idea not to sniff it."

Taking a leap, Raven closed her mouth over the straw and gave it a strong suck; a burst of cold, bitter lemon juice filling her whole mouth.

Dick took a slurp and blinked his eyes in surprise at how nice his was, "Oh! It's nice. It's coffee. Well, iced coffee, I think."

Gar guwaffed and had to hold his stomach at the look on his girlfriend's face, "Rae? You okay there?"

She pulled away from the straw, her eyes clenching shut and her lips twisting before she ultimately puckered her lips at the sour sensation on her tongue. She shook her head and made a myriad of dissatisfied sounds, earning giggles from Kory and a big smirk from Vic as well.

Dick raised a brow and leaned over, trying to catch a glimpse of hers. His eyes widened when he saw it was Lemon Juice and he cringed for her, "Eurgh… that'd taste so bad."

Raven opened her eyes for a minute to glare at Dick who put his hands up defensively, "Hey, _they_ chose it!"

Finally, she coughed a few times and shivered, staring at the straw with utter disdain, "That was the worst kind of shot I have ever had."

"So… you mean you _wouldn't_ drink that again by choice?" Gar asked, sarcastically,

"I hate you so much."

"Actually, it was Kory that picked it out." Gar immediately replied, ignoring the look he got from Kory for tattling on her.

Raven cringed again and looked at Vic, "I need that glass of water. Right now."

* * *

"Okay guys, we're back again after Raven just gave us possibly the funniest facial expressions I have ever seen from her." Gar laughed, with the other 3 trying hard not to laugh too hard in fear of her wrath being rained down on them.

"That was the most disgusting thing ever. I don't think I'll be drinking anything with lemon in it for a really long time." She muttered, taking a gulp of fresh water from her tall glass.

Gar smiled softly, "You did better than Vic… like you were still less dramatic."

"Hey!" Vic complained but Gar cut him off, clapping his hands together and looking at the camera,

"And now we're up to the third round and it's time to pick the names outta the hat again." He mentioned, reaching for the hat and sending it between each of his friends as well as himself.

Gar sighed in relief as he unfolded his and showed it to the camera, revealing it to be blank. Raven echoed his sigh of relief as she also got a blank slip of paper.

Kory gasped and frowned as she turned hers around to show a thick 'X' scrawled across it, "Oh, I was doing so well not to be chosen."

"Happens to the best of us, Kor." Vic said but brightened upon seeing his slip of paper was blank. He grinned and looked at Dick who let his piece of paper flop onto the counter,

"Seriously? That's 3 times in a damn row!" He exclaimed,

Raven smirked whilst Gar burst out laughing, "Aw dude, that's unfortunate."

Dick shrugged and smiled, "It's fine. I've been on a winning streak and 3 is the magic number."

Kory gave him a challenging look, "Or third time is the charm meaning you are about to lose, my love."

He matched her expression and placed a fist on his hip, "Oh? You're trash talkin' me? It's on."

She giggled and started to move over towards the main room, with Dick following closely behind

Vic motioned to Raven from where he and Gar stood by the counter, "Babydoll, c'mon over and choose something gross for one of them to drink."

She gave a quiet laugh and did just that, squeezing in between him and her boyfriend.

"So, we have to pick something that has a kick because if Kory _does_ get the bad choice then we need something that makes her cringe. Let's face it, she consumes any flavour in the world." Gar told them,

Vic dug around inside and pulled a small tube out that was neon green, "Is this… did you buy wasabi to use?"

Gar grinned triumphantly, "Yup!"

Raven shook her head, "That's probably too thick for them to suck through a straw, Gar."

He blinked and waved his hand dismissively, "No, it's not. I promise. I squeezed some out to test it and this one is sorta like mustard. It's more liquidy so I think it should be fine."

Staring at the tube of it, Raven sighed and shrugged, "If you say so." she murmured as she started squeezing the wasabi paste into a bowl.

"Man, that stuff gets me even when I'm eating some Japanese food _with_ it." Vic disclosed, pulling a face of displeasure.

"What are we gonna use as the nice option?" Raven murmured, her eyes grazing different bottles within the box,

Gar hummed in consideration before he reached in and brought out a bottle of Nesquik Chocolate Milk, "How about this one?"

Vic practically began drooling then and there, "Ugh, that's so nice, man. Dang it, I'm so mad that I did not get these nice choices."

"Dude, you've been once. You've still got a chance of getting the good one." Gar replied,

Vic huffed and pouted, "Doubt it. I'm gonna end up drinking sewer water at this point."

Gar chuckled and shook his head as he reached in and maneuvered the Nesquik Chocolate Milk inside the Left box whilst Vic started fixing the Wasabi bowl into the Right box, with both straws being placed carefully into the liquids.

"Kory? Dick? We're ready." Raven called, hopping up on the counter towards the back of the kitchen,

The couple returned, slipping into frame together.

"Okay guys… Dick, did you wanna pick first since you chose right last time?" Gar queried,

Dick smirked and looked at Kory, "No, I think I'll be a gentleman and let my girlfriend choose first."

Kory rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Please, you are allowing me to go first in the hopes I choose the wrong one."

"Can you blame me? You have a stomach made of iron. You can literally eat or drink anything."

She giggled before winking and blowing him a cheeky kiss. Kory drifted between both boxes for a long moment before she ultimately stood before the Left Box.

"I think I will go with this one." She affirmed,

Dick narrowed his eyes at her for a minute before he went and stood behind the Right Box.

"Feelin' confident, Dick?" Vic smirked,

"Pretty confident. I've got it right the last two times so." He shrugged and shot Kory a competitive look.

"Get in position." Gar instructed, watching as both of them lowered their faces towards the straws, "And suck!"

Dick got there first, immediately slurping through the straw but he soon frowned and his brows furrowed together, "Uh… it's not coming up."

Raven turned and lifted a brow at Gar, as if telling him, 'I told you so.'.

Gar ignored it, pulling a face towards the camera before he advised Dick, "You just gotta really suck it up."

Dick continued to do so, the green substance beginning to travel upwards through the straw.

Kory's eyes went skyward as she sucked her straw, delighted with her choice as soon as the chocolatey essence touched her tongue.

"Mmm…" Kory sighed, closing her eyes as she continued to drink,

With one last suck, Dick received a mouthful of wasabi and his eyes immediately went wide before he jumped back from the counter and covered his mouth. He paused and appeared to have it under control until he made a heaving sound.

Gar and Vic cracked up laughing, high fiving one another whilst Raven tried to hide a smirk.

Kory peered at her boyfriend with concerned eyes before she inclined her head to see what he had consumed. Seeing the green paste, she swiped her finger into it and had a taste.

"Oh! Wasabi?" Kory asked, temporarily ignoring her boyfriend who was still shuddering and trying to grasp for a glass of cold water to rid himself of it.

Gar's fang glinted under the kitchen light as he beamed, "Yep!"

Turning and placing a gentle hand on Dick's back, Kory smiled and gave into a small laugh as well, "Oh no! Dick absolutely hates wasabi."

"That was so perfect!" Vic chortled, slipping the offending bowl of wasabi away from where it had been sat.

After a couple of minutes of gulping down fresh water, Dick scowled at his friends, "_That_ was revolting. God, I hate that stuff."

Kory smiled brightly and offered him some of her chocolate milk before she kissed his cheek and gloated, "I win."

* * *

Gar wiggled his arms as if he was part of a Mexican wave as he stood before the camera and grinned, "We're up to the fourth round, guys and gals."

Vic stole the hat of papers before Gar could and served them up to each and every one of them, grinning with relief after noticing he had a blank strip of paper.

"Noo…" Raven quietly groaned, letting her head fall back in annoyance as she threw her 'X' marked paper onto the counter.

"Ooh, tough luck, Rae Rae." Vic teased, earning daggers from the girl herself.

"Ah, crap." Gar muttered, sadly holding up his marked paper as well.

Dick grinned, "I'm so happy I haven't been picked _again._"

"Uh… one thing though guys and I'm completely serious. There are a few options in there that aren't suitable for vegetarians so can you please not put them in? I'm not kidding. I'll be so mad." Gar explained earnestly,

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be nice." Vic said, waving his hand around,

"Vic… Ugh, Kory… can _you_ make sure they don't put anything non vegetarian in, please?"

"Of course. I will not allow Vic or Dick to choose something that would cause you discomfort."

He smiled in relief before Raven gently tugged his hand, "Thanks!"

Kory smiled and waved towards Raven and Gar who began wondering out of the kitchen. Vic continued to keep a close eye on them until he could no longer see the couple.

"Ite… so… let's give Gar full fat milk." Vic joked, earning a disapproving look from Kory.

Dick started rooting around in the box, glancing at all the labels and stickers, telling him what they were until he pulled out a bottle of Snapple Iced Tea and turned it towards Kory and Vic,

"What about this one as the nice choice?" He suggested,

Vic stuck his tongue out, "Are you sure that's not a bad choice? Iced Tea is gross, man."

Dick snorted, "Yeah, I'm 99% sure that it's meant to be a nice choice."

"If you're sure." Vic said, holding his hands up,

Kory made a quiet sound of interest and held up what she had retrieved from the box, "Ooh… What about this for the bad choice?"

Vic gasped whilst Dick grinned, "Yes. I would _love_ to use this one for them and I'm _praying_ Gar gets it wrong. It'll teach him to laugh his ass off at my mouth burning."

"Yo', I like it." Vic said, taking it from Kory to peer closer at the bottle of Frank's RedHot Sauce. He shook it up a little and stared closer at the red pigment of the stuff.

"Okay, grab the new straws." Dick instructed Vic who passed the bottle to the ebony haired man before he reached for new straws.

Dick carefully lined the bottle of hot sauce in the Right Box whilst Kory arranged the Iced Tea inside the Left Box with Vic sliding the straws in once they were in place and ready.

Kory leaned back and smiled, "Raven! Gar!" She yelled,

There was a rumble of noise off camera as Gar sprinted back into the kitchen, grinning and panting as he looked back at Raven, "I won, Rae."

"I told you I wasn't racing you." Raven droned as she came into the lens' focus.

Gar frowned and turned his head towards the camera, "She's no fun."

"You guys ready to choose your straws?" Vic asked, with barely concealed excitement,

Raven nodded and moved to stand by the Left Box, staring down at the straw that bobbed a little.

"Hey, who said you got to pick first?" Gar whined, stomping over to the Right Box.

"I did. I didn't get to choose last time and I ended up with a mouth full of lemon juice so deal with it." Raven told him, arching a brow at him.

Gar smirked and shrugged, "Okay, fair. But, I'm telling you, babe. You've made the bad choice here."

"Get ready to drink through the straws." Kory requested, leaning on her elbows against the edge of the middle counter where they were all crowded around.

Raven and Gar hesitantly closed in on their chosen boxes with Gar's expression faltering as he got a slight whiff of his concoction,

"Well, mine smells pretty nice so I think you're losing again, Rae." Gar taunted,

Raven tried to sniff her straw but shrugged, "I can't really smell mine."

"Ready… and go!" Vic hollered,

Gar dove in quickly, lips around the straw and sucking a whole lot of his chosen liquid into his mouth. As soon as it touched his tongue, Gar raised a brow but swallowed what he had and stood back,

"What is that? It tastes a little like… oh… oh… OH! Oh my god!" Gar squealed, the heat from the sauce suddenly attacking his taste buds. Sweat was already shining on his face and his cheeks were pink whilst he was waving a hand in front of his mouth like crazy, praying for it to help him somehow.

Vic and Dick were cackling with laughter whilst Kory was giggling behind her hand, especially when Gar frantically looked around murmuring, "Water!"

He rushed over to the sink, turning the faucet so a blast of icy water began pouring out. Gar leaned in close, letting the water wash over his lips and his tongue for a good minute before he pulled away, his face still burning with color.

"Why is that not working!?" Gar stressed, sticking his tongue out to try and get cool air to it,

Vic dabbed at his eye for a second before he struggled through his laughter to enlighten him, "Milk, dude. You gotta drink milk!"

With that, Vic, Kory and Dick all descended into a whole spiral of laughter, not because Gar was in hot sauce pain but because his actions along with it were just that hilarious.

"Damn it!" Gar cursed before he skidded over to the fridge and opened the door, retrieving his soy milk and gulping it down.

Taking a breath to calm down, Vic glanced over at Raven who had since removed her liquid from the box and was drinking it as normal, "Rae!"

"What? I like Iced Tea." She murmured before taking another sip of the beverage,

"Did you know it was Iced Tea before you took it out of the box?" Dick checked,

"Obviously. I drink it all the time and so now, I'm keeping this one." Raven uttered,

"Do you feel bad for Gar?" Vic smirked,

She glanced over at her boyfriend, still chugging soy milk so hard that it was dribbling down his chin.

"Mm… nah."

* * *

Gar coughed as he leaned a hand against the edge of the counter, "Well, that was fucking terrifying."

"Dude, it was so funny." Vic snickered, holding his belly as the laughter grew a little bit again,

"My mouth felt like it was on fire."

"I can't believe you took such a big swig. I was watching and I just wanted to cringe so badly." Dick mentioned,

"Well, I completely forgot about the hot sauce." Gar sighed and took a sip from his glass of soy milk that was sat on the counter, just in case.

He turned his attention to his camera and he smiled tiredly, "See what these people put me through guys?"

"If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who asked us to do this with you." Kory smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gar waved his hand around and pursed his lips, "Ah, ah. That's beside the point." He continued before Kory could counter it and slapped his hands together, "Anywho! We're onto the fifth round, you guys and things are getting good. Someone _may_ puke. Who knows?"

Vic lifted a brow at him, "Are you… wanting one of us to puke or something?"

Blinking, Gar lifted his shoulders, "I mean, if it means avoiding spending like $60 on pizza tonight then, I wouldn't mind."

"Nice." Vic snorted,

Gar chuckled before he reached for the hat with all the slips of paper inside and refolded, "Alright, pick your paper, guys."

With that, he handed the hat to all of them, with each reaching in and grabbing a slip for themselves. Dick grinned and showed off his blank piece, with Raven following his lead and doing the same whilst she continued to drink her Iced Tea.

"Ah man." Vic moaned, flicking his marked paper back into the hat, "I don't like it when I have to do it."

Gar shook his head and was about to query that but was cut off by Kory who made a sad, "Oh!" noise.

He glanced at her and she passed him the slip of paper with the black 'X' written on it before she fell in at Vic's side.

"This will be interesting. Vic and Kory are probably the best ones at taste and stuff." Gar murmured,

"They have the highest tolerance for things, that's for sure." Dick agreed,

"Yeah, well, I best not get nothing gross or I'm gonna be vomiting right on you, Gar." Vic threatened. Kory giggled and dragged him by the hand off towards the main room where they were required to wait whilst the other 3 made their choice on what to serve the two.

"Okay, lemme see the box…" Dick stated, pulling it to him to check what items they still had left.

He browsed the inside for a while until he yanked out a tall carton of Minute Maid Orange Juice and shook it in Gar and Raven's direction, "How about this one as the nice option?"

Gar gave him a thumbs up and Raven nodded her head in agreement whilst Gar took his turn in peering into the box. His eyes lit up as he remembered one item that sat right at the bottom of the box.

He pulled it out and presented it to Dick and Raven, waiting for them to react.

Dick raised a brow and tilted his head, "Eggs?"

"Duh. Raw eggs, whisked up in a bowl." He reiterated,

"Uh… are you okay with that?" Raven asked, having not missed the fact they were eggs, he was talking about.

Gar shrugged, "I mean, I would have preferred to use vegan eggs but I couldn't get them at the store. This is actually the main one I was talking about when I asked Kory, Vic and Dick not to pick a non-vegetarian one. It's not… so much a problem for me since I know I'm not the one who might be tasting it."

Raven nodded, "As long as you're sure you're comfortable with it."

"Eggs? That's gonna taste vile." Dick concluded, his mouth twisting in distaste.

"That's what makes it great!" Gar laughed, "Rae, could you whisk them up, please?"

She took the carton of eggs over to another counter and cracked about 4 of them into a bowl before she raided the utensil drawer and grabbed the metal whisk.

Meanwhile, Dick set to work placing the Orange Juice in the Right Box whilst Raven placed the Eggs in the Left Box once she was done whipping them just enough. Gar stole 2 new straws from the packet on the side of the counter and slid them into place.

"Kory! Vic!" Dick called, biting his lower lip to stop himself from smirking.

The two of them wandered from across the hall and back into the kitchen, entering the camera frame once again.

"You guys ready?" Gar grinned, looking mischievous,

Vic nodded but patted Kory's shoulder, "Kory, do you wanna pick? Ladies first and all that."

She giggled but looked hesitantly between the two boxes. She tapped her chin for a time before she moved over towards the Right Box, still looking unsure.

"Okay, so I guess I will go with-" Vic was cut off as Kory made a strange indecisive noise,

"No, wait! I think I want the Left Box." She told him, switching her places and standing before the Left Box instead.

"That your final choice, Kory?" Gar questioned,

"Uh… yes. I think so." She replied, pressing her palms onto the counter's edge as she prepped herself.

Vic sighed and stood in front of the Right Box, throwing a fleeting glance at Kory, "I swear to God, Kory. If your swap makes me drink something disgusting, I'm gonna shave Silkie."

She gasped and turned to him, "You would not dare."

Vic grinned wickedly and she lightly punched him in the arm before returning her attention to the straw before her; as did Vic.

"Alright, get ready, guys." Dick instructed, watching with a small cringe as he knew what his girlfriend was about to drink.

Both of them got closer to their straws, resisting the urge to take an inhale of the scent beforehand.

"And drink!" Dick laughed,

Vic and Kory matched each other in speed as they both leaned down to take a sip of what they had been given.

Pleasantly surprised, Vic took a longer sip in an attempt to realize what he was drinking.

Kory kept sucking, struggling to get anything at first before a shot of raw egg seeped into her mouth. She immediately backed off and covered her mouth, her eyes clenched shut as she retched.

She turned away and made another heaving sound and Raven, who was convinced Kory might actually throw up, hurried to get her a glass of water.

Kory shuddered as she wiped her lip and gladly accepted the glass of water Raven had gotten for her. She took a long sip, trying to erase the taste of the eggs.

"Mine is orange juice!" Vic guessed, happily, earning a nod from Raven.

"Kory, what'd you think yours was?" Gar asked, feeling only a teeny bit remorseful,

"I… have no idea… but it was…" She paused as she thought back on it and waved her hand, dismissing the rest of her sentence,

"It was eggs." Raven told her, making Kory blanch.

"It was disgusting!"

Gar put his hands on his hips and turned to Dick, "What happened to the iron stomach?"

Dick smiled sympathetically at Kory before he answered, "It's the texture, I think. It's slimy and… eurgh… grim."

Kory pointed at Dick as she took another gulp of water, signalling that he was correct until she pulled her lips away from her drink,

"It was so slimy and sticky and… ew. No. Next round, please."

She shivered again and tried to down her glass of water to rid herself of any remnants of the eggs.

* * *

"We're back with the sixth round, guysss!" Gar announced, banging his hands against the counter like he was having a drum session, "Kory has recovered from the eggs and we are ready to go again!"

Kory lifted her head and gave the camera a rather feeble smile before she went back to sipping her glass of water.

Dick scooped up the hat with the paper slips inside and panned it across the whole group, taking one for himself at the end. He grinned and held it up to show it was blank whilst Kory breathed a sigh of relief over hers also being blank.

"Aw yeah, bring it on baby!" Vic flashed his paper slip, showing the 'X' marked across it.

"Why are you excited about being chosen?" Kory wondered, staring at him in confusion,

"Cos' I've been on a winning streak and I know I'm gonna win this too; that's why!"

"You won _one_, Vic." Dick pointed out,

"I gotta keep the positive vibes goin' man so then the universe will let me pick the right option."

Gar and Dick blinked at him, "Dude are you high or something?"

"Maybe. Maybe it was the flu medicine." Vic shrugged,

Gar slowly turned his head away from his friend, "Riiight… anyway… who else got-"

"Are you kidding me?" Raven grunted, throwing her piece of marked paper onto the counter,

"Oh, looks like you're the new favourite in the game, Rae." Gar ribbed,

"Ooh, lucky me." She replied, blankly, "Let's just get it over with. Come on, Vic."

With that, Raven sighed and left the room with a chuckling Vic, following in her stride.

Gar watched them leave until they were completely out of sight and turned back to Kory and Dick with a grin that spread from ear to ear,

"Guys, I have one for Tin Man. Let's try and down peg him with this one…" Gar whispered, reaching into the box until he found what he was looking for. He dragged it out, showing off a bottle of Olive Oil.

Dick grimaced, "Ew… Olive Oil?"

"Yeah; he cooks with this stuff all the time and part of me wonders if he would know it from the taste."

"Surely that tastes… very repulsive." Kory acknowledged,

"Duh! That's the point, Kor. C'mon, how funny will it be if he takes a sip of this?"

"How do you know Raven won't drink it?" Dick asked, raising a brow,

"Because all his mumbo jumbo about the universe just proves that it's gonna bite him in the ass and he'll get this." Gar explained, shaking the bottle of oil for emphasis.

Dick and Kory exchanged a glance before they shrugged and nodded their heads in agreement, watching as Gar set about fixing the bottle into place inside the Left Box, as well as positioning the fresh straw into the bottle and through the hole in the box as well.

Reaching into the box for the nice option, Dick pulled out what appeared to be a bottle of Aunt Jemima Pancake Syrup. He turned it to Gar and Kory, looking for approval.

"Nice option?" He asked,

Kory nodded whilst Gar gave him a thumbs up after standing back from where he had placed the Olive Oil.

Dick shuffled across the tiled flooring of the kitchen and set up the syrup bottle in the Right Box, popping the straw through the hole of the box and into the bottle.

"Hey! Rae! Vic! Come back in!" Gar shouted, sliding away from the boxes so he didn't look suspicious or anything.

Vic hurried on ahead of Raven and in turn, reached the kitchen before her, grinning like an excitable child on Christmas morning.

"Can I choose first?" Vic queried,

"How about you let Raven go first?" Dick replied, trying not to give away what they were trying to do.

"Sure, I guess." He answered in mock reluctance, grinning as Raven finally joined his side just behind the counter.

Air whistled from between Raven's lips as she exhaled, looking between the two boxes as if one of them would secretly tell her that it was the correct one.

"Uh… I'll go with the Left Box, I guess." She stated, moving into place,

Gar's face dropped but he quickly smothered it and inwardly cursed that she had picked that one, "Uh… is that your final answer, Rae?" He asked, hoping she would have second thoughts,

Raven merely shrugged, "Sure."

"O-Okay…" Gar said, "Then Vic… get behind the Right Box…"

Vic did as instructed and shifted until he was right behind the Right Box, placing his hands firmly on the edge of the countertop.

"Get ready…" Kory murmured, already cringing over what Raven was about to drink.

Both of them drew closer to their respective boxes, their mouths hovering over the straws poking out from within and despite Raven trying to smell hers, she clearly couldn't if the way her brows furrowed together was anything to go by.

"And go!" Kory yelped, covering her eyes with her hands as she ultimately waited for the outcome,

Both Vic and Raven leaned over their straws and started sucking as hard as they could.

"Whatever mine is… it's thick… I can't get it through the straw." Vic muttered as he took a pause and then tried to get some from the straw once again,

The dark, thick liquid took its time but soon enough, it reached Vic's lips and spread across his tongue. It took him a second but his face softened as he realized it was a sweet treat.

Raven took a small sip, clearly hesitant and she pulled away from it just a smidge. She smacked her lips together and her brows creased, "Ew… what is that?"

"Uh… what do you think it is?" Gar prompted,

"I don't… it's really greasy on my lips and it tastes disgusting. Not as bad as the Lemon Juice but… eurgh… what is it?"

"It's greasy because it's Olive Oil." Dick admitted.

Raven's indigo eyes widened just a fraction and she stood up straight, spitting air in an attempt to get the odd texture and taste out of her mouth. She reached for her half full Iced Tea and took a long gulp, hoping to rid herself of the oil.

Vic smirked and clapped his hands together, "SEE!? Universe is on my side from now!" He bellowed before breaking into a belly laugh,

"We tried to rig it so that you'd get the oil but Rae went and chose the wrong one." Gar revealed,

Raven lifted her head and shook it, as if confused on how she was supposed to know that, "You know, usually if you're cheating and rigging something, you tell the other person who's doing the thing."

Vic beamed and offered Gar a 'peace' sign with his fingers, "Y'all can't get me; I'm invincible with this game. Aw yea. Mhm."

Gar rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

"We're back again, guys. Rae actually went and brushed her teeth because her whole mouth felt like pure grease." Gar informed his viewers, briefly looking away from the camera to look at the woman in question,

"It was actually not that bad in taste… it was just… the greasy feeling it left behind." Raven admitted, sipping water now that she had finished her Iced Tea.

Gar smiled and his forest gaze returned to the lens, "Okay, we are up to the seventh round, you guys and we're doing pretty well!" He paused and chuckled, "No one has puked yet so I call that a win. Had a couple of almosts but nothing yet!"

"Can you really call it a win if it's based on people just not throwing up?" Dick asked, his eyes narrowed in thought,

"Of course! I honestly thought someone would have puked by like the third round, to be honest." Gar admitted, "Anyway! Hat time, guys. Everyone grab a piece of paper."

He grabbed the hat from the counter and shared it around to his friends, allowing each of them to take one and open it up.

Kory beamed happily as she revealed her slip of paper was completely blank whilst Raven also offered them a hint of a smile as hers was also free from an 'X'.

"Ah shit… I thought I'd been forgotten." Dick groaned as he showed his marked slip before he folded it and tossed it back into the hat.

Vic shared a look with Gar before they both unfolded their slips at the same time.

"Yes!" Vic crowed,

"Damn it!" Gar yelped, at the same time as Vic.

He flipped his slip of paper towards the camera before he folded it back over and let it flutter back into the hat.

"Have fun waiting in the lounge, guys." Vic grinned, already eyeing up the box of bottles.

Dick snorted and started walking towards the main room whilst Gar hung back a second to glare at Vic, pointing a finger at him,

"Be careful with your choices, man. Or next time you get chosen, I'll make you regret it!" He called as he disappeared from the camera frame and the kitchen itself.

Vic chuckled quietly to himself and shook his head, "Idiot."

Raven inclined her head, looking inside at what was left to choose from since the items were becoming fewer and fewer, the closer they got to the final round.

"Hmm… how about this for the nice option?" Raven murmured, pulling out a can of Dr Pepper and showing it to Vic and Kory.

"Ooh, yes. That is a nice one which either of them will like, if they choose correctly." Kory added, nodding her head,

"Yeah, use the Dr Pepper as the nice option because I have found the bad option." Vic laughed from where he was hunkered over the box as well,

"What?" Raven asked, holding the soda can, tightly in her hand.

Vic grinned and yanked out a bottle of Absolut Vodka, shaking it at the girls, "How perfect will this be?"

"You realize how strong that is to drink just on its own, right?" Raven said, peering closer at the label,

"Yeah! That's what makes it brilliant!" Vic chortled,

Kory giggled, "It will certainly give them a shock."

Raven smiled and shook her head, "Alright, let's use it then."

Vic smirked as he leaned across the counter and maneuvered the Absolut Vodka inside the Right Box whilst Kory reached over and slid the Dr Pepper can into place inside the Left Box, tugging the straws for both to ensure they fell into the drinks properly.

"Okay, we're good." Vic confirmed,

Raven turned her head and eyed the lounge, "Guys. You can come back in." She called, just a touch louder than her usual speaking voice.

The thumping of footsteps grew louder as the two boys got closer to the kitchen, with Gar reentering the kitchen and the frame first, followed swiftly by Dick who was dragging a hand through his dark tresses as he materialized from off camera.

Gar rubbed his hands together and looked between the two boxes, like that of a kid in a toy store, trying to decide which he wanted.

"What one are you going for, Gar?" Raven prompted, leaning her elbows on the counter.

He scratched along his jawline before he tapped the top of the Left Box.

"I _think _I want this one. I think." Gar murmured,

"Be sureee." Vic sang, trying to put his best friend in edge.

Gar narrowed his eyes at him briefly before giving the box another light tap, "Yeah. I'll go with this one."

Dick chewed on his bottom lip as he walked around Gar so he could stand behind the Right Box,

"I have a gut feeling that I'm taking the wrong box here." Dick cringed, sighing in defeat,

"Guess we'll find out. Ready?" Raven asked, watching as both of them lowered their faces so they were level with their individual straws.

"Uh huh." They mumbled in unison with each other,

"Go."

Gar went in, quick as lightning, unafraid for what might be coming through the straw at this point. He gave it a hard suck and was shockingly pleased by what flooded his mouth. A fizzy liquid with a cherry splash.

Dick also gave a hard suck of his straw, sipping through a mouthful of vodka and swallowing before he could realize what it was. He jerked his head back and stood up straight, covering his mouth as he started coughing over and over.

His eyes started to water and he tried several times to clear his throat, "Whoa… oh my god…"

Vic snorted and slapped his knee as laughter consumed him, alongside Raven who was giggling quietly to herself. Kory tried her best to remain sympathetic for her boyfriend but it proved difficult since his reaction was so funny.

"Holy shit…" Dick spluttered,

"Do you know what it is?" Vic asked, cheekily,

Dick gave him a look and swallowed twice before he deadpanned, "Vodka."

"I thought you could hold your drink, man?"

"I can when I'm expecting it! And, I never drink vodka straight. It's literally burning my insides right now." Dick retorted, taking a couple sips out of Kory's glass of water which was still sat on the counter.

"Mmmm…" Gar soothed, clearly enjoying his drink,

"What'd you get?" Dick asked,

Gar released his straw with a pop sound and grinned, "Dr Pepper."

Dick looked back at the other three and barked out a laugh, "I hate you guys and I think my stomach just burned away so thanks."

* * *

"So, Dick had a break and also had some tea for his throat-"

"Pansy." Vic interrupted with a smirk.

Dick looked up and pointed at the offending bottle of alcohol still on the counter, "Uh, please be my guest and try and take a full swig of it without a mixer."

Vic paused and shook his head, "Nah, I don't need to."

Snorting, Dick tipped his head upwards, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Gar grinned and pointed towards the camera, addressing his viewers, "So, we're on our eighth round and honestly, if you're still with us, you're a trooper."

"I would have bounced after Kory was heaving on eggs." Vic smirked,

"Please do not remind me of it." Kory murmured, hugging herself and trying not to think about how slippery it tasted.

Raven wordlessly picked up the hat with the slips of paper inside and divided them out between them all, letting each of them pick their fates.

Kory smiled and placed her blank slip down on the counter, followed by Raven who looked equally as pleased about the outcome of her pick. Gar kept one eye closed as he peeked at what his piece had to say and threw his head back and groaned when he saw the bold 'X' scrawled on it.

"Ugh, me again!" He whined, whilst Raven arched a dark brow at him,

"You chose right the last time?" She mentioned,

"Yeah but that always means the next time, I'm gonna lose."

"You never know, Gar."

He lifted his head and grinned at her, "Thanks for your pep talk there."

She sarcastically blew him a kiss, "You're welcome."

Dick took a deep breath before he unfolded his slip, smiling brightly when he saw it had nothing written on it. Vic had to do a double take at Dick's before he looked down at his own piece of paper and frowned,

"Crap." Vic paused and gave them one of his bravado smirks, "It's fine. Universe had my back last time, and she's gon' have it again this time too."

Gar rolled his eyes, "Yeah keep dreamin', Tin Man. I'm gonna get the right one; you just wait."

Vic smacked his fingers together, acting as though his hand was a mouth, "Yeah, yeah. Keep talkin'." He paused, "C'mon."

With that, he grabbed Gar by his shirt and whisked him into the hallway so they could go and sit in the lounge whilst the others made their decision about which items to give them.

Dick whistled a simple tune as he dragged the box of choices to the edge of the counter, leaving enough room so that Kory and Raven could look over his shoulders and peer in as well.

"What are we choosing, girls?" He asked, eyeing up a couple but not being 100% sure.

Kory hummed and rested her chin on his shoulder, her eyes glazing over the objects inside. Raven, on the other hand, spotted something straight away and pulled it out.

"Is this… liquid hand soap?" She asked, not quite believing her eyes,

"I did not think soap could be ingested…" Kory murmured, eyeing the blue antibacterial liquid inside.

"Uh, it isn't something I would recommend eating or drinking. Do you think Gar meant to put this in here?" Dick replied, taking the bottle from Raven to peer closer at,

"Probably… I mean… technically, you're not supposed to ingest Olive Oil either and yet, I got that joy." Raven muttered,

"Or eggs. They are not meant to be eaten or drank raw." Kory added, taking the bottle from Dick and unscrewing the pump at the top.

"I think we should. It'll be funny and besides, as long as they don't swallow it or have loads, it should be fine." Dick confirmed, grabbing a bowl for Kory to dump the stuff into.

Whilst the couple were doing that, Raven stuck her hand back into the box and picked something at random, happy enough that when she pulled back, it was actually a nice option.

"Oh, I've got a Strawberry Naked Smoothie here as well, you two. Should we use that for the right choice?" Raven asked, checking the back of the bottle for the ingredients to ensure it was vegetarian friendly.

Dick looked up from where he and Kory were arranging the bowl filled with hand soap to be placed inside the Left Box, making sure the straw could pick it up easily enough.

"Uh… yeah, sure. That's a good one." Dick agreed, nodding his head.

Raven took the cue and stood up straight, moving around the side of the counter to reach the inside of the Right Box where she popped off the lid and settled it down carefully before slipping the straw inside.

"I believe we are ready." Kory whispered,

Dick nodded and grinned as he turned and called out to the boys, "Gar! Vic!"

The camera shook a little as rapid, heavy footsteps could be heard off camera, gaining speed and proximity as Gar and Vic headed for the kitchen, followed by loud voices that could only belong to them two.

"Hey! You started before I did!" Vic shouted,

"Bullshit! You're just slow, Tin Man." Gar goaded, putting up his middle fingers at Vic as he came back into the shot, grinning like the cheshire cat.

"You cheat, man." Vic pushed, wandering into the kitchen and into the frame, with a hand on his hip.

"Pff, you're just too slow, dude." Gar countered,

Kory clasped her hands before her and smiled, "Pick your boxes."

Vic cleared his throat, "Ah, ah. As reigning champion of this so far, I think I should get to pick first."

Gar rolled his eyes and gestured for his friend to go ahead, "Dude, your head gets any bigger, it's gonna pop."

Stepping up to the space between the two boxes, Vic stroked his chin as he considered his 2 choices, "I think… I'll go with… the Left Box. The universe is telling me to go with that one."

"I hope the universe bites you in the ass." Gar muttered, smirking, "Guess I'll go with the Right Box, then."

"Good luck, guys." Dick wished them, biting his lower lip to stop from grinning and giving it away, "Get ready to drink."

Vic slowly lowered his face just above where the straw was poking out of the top of his box and puckered his lips, all ready to dive into whatever he was being served.

Gar copied his movements, dropping so that his face was at the same height as the straw on his box, as well.

"And… drink." Dick yelped, watching as Vic wrapped his lips around the mouth of the straw and gave a big suck,

Vic's cheeks sank inward as he tried hard to suck the liquid up into his mouth and the moment it leaked across his teeth, his eyes widened and he stumbled away from the box, the straw falling out of his mouth,

"Oh my God…" He was cut off as he coughed and spit, sticking his tongue out repeatedly to try and make the soapy taste in his mouth disappear.

Gar, in the meantime, was happily slurping the fruity smoothie within his box through his straw, humming as the delicious strawberry dazzled his sense of taste.

He lifted his head a little, side glancing at Vic who was jumping up and down on the spot, hacking up anything that he had swallowed,

"Oh shit… eurgh…. Guys… what the fuck is mine?" Vic asked, looking up at the other smiling three who were watching him with barely concealed glee.

"What do you think it is?" Kory asked, smirking,

"It taste like dish soap!"

"I mean, you're closer than you think with that guess." Raven hinted, her hands tucked behind her back,

Vic furrowed his brows and curled around the box to get a sight of what it was and his eyes practically bugged out of his head when he saw what was inside.

"Is that hand soap!?" He asked, his tone of voice a bit more shrill than usual.

"Yeah… which if you think about it, is nice since it's gonna make your teeth sparkly clean." Dick laughed, unable to resist,

Vic turned to Gar who was now standing straight and leaning his hip up against the edge of the counter, "Gar, why would you buy hand soap for this?!"

"Cos' it's funny. Duh." He replied,

"Man, you ain't supposed to eat soap! I could get sick."

Gar rolled his eyes, "You're such a drama queen. You didn't swallow any or if you did, it wasn't much. I accidentally had hand soap when I was a kid and I turned out fine."

Raven turned her head towards her boyfriend, "God, that explains so much about you."

Dick spoke before Gar could retort to Raven's statement and his voice was filled with smugness, "Hey Vic, you still think the universe is looking out for you?"

"Yeah, dude. I thought you were… undefeated and invincible and all that junk?" Gar joined in, matching the smirk that Dick wore on his own face.

Vic blew a raspberry and flicked his hand, "Man, I was wrong. Universe sucks. Now, can I please get something nice to wash this shit down?"

Gar smiled and offered him his bottle, "I got strawberry smoothie. Have that and take a breath, Princess."

Vic glared and grumbled quietly under his breath.

* * *

"Woo! Ninth round and we've only got one more to go, guys!" Gar exclaimed, grinning at the camera, "We've literally been doing this for the past few hours. What with all the breaks in between each round; it's taken way longer than I thought it would. I'll obviously edit this video down so it's not as long but gotta warn you, it might be a long one."

"Oh yeah, warn them of that when the video is almost finished." Raven scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Gar shrugged, "It's fine. The real fans would have made it this far anyway."

Raven shook her head as Kory shuffled across the floor with the hat full of paper slips within the palms of her hands, going from friend to friend with it for them to take a piece of paper for themselves.

"Yes! I'm so glad I don't have to drink anything again for now." Vic boasted, throwing his blank slip back onto the counter.

Dick grinned up at Kory after unfolding his and seeing that he was also off the hook for the penultimate round of their game as well, "I've never been happier to see blank slips of paper than when we've been playing this."

Kory smiled and pulled her own slip out of the hat and opened it up, her shoulders sagging as she turned it towards the camera, showing off the black 'X' mark, "I wish I could say the same."

Raven sighed and held hers up so Kory could see the mark as well, "Don't worry. Looks like it's you and me, Kory."

Gar grinned from just behind Raven, flicking his blank slip of paper onto the counter, "Have fun, girls."

"Yeah, off you go while we choose what to give you." Vic teased, making 'shoo' motions with his hands.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the boys before Kory exhaled loudly and looped her arm through Raven's, steering her towards the main room,

"Come on, Raven. The quicker we go, the quicker it will be over." Kory reassured her, smiling brightly,

She shrugged at her best friend and continued to walk towards the lounge, Gar watching closely until both girls were out of earshot.

"Okay, dudes. What're we doing to them?" Gar asked, smirking and rubbing his hands together,

"Maybe we should keep the choices kinda plain; they're our girlfriends after all." Dick suggested,

Gar paused and pointed his index finger at Dick, "True. You have a point."

Vic snorted, "Hey, no way. I ain't dating either of them."

With that he tugged the box with only a couple more bottles inside towards him and reached in, bringing out the first thing his fingertips touched which happened to be a bottle of French's Yellow Mustard.

Dick shuddered as he looked at the bottle, "Gross. I don't even like that that much on hot dogs, let alone taking some big swig of it."

Gar shrugged, "Ah, we'll keep it. It's not the worst that it could be."

After saying this, he pulled the box away from Vic and placed his hand inside, feeling around the last few items before he gripped a small bottle and it felt like a squeezy sauce. He pulled it out and tilted his head from side to side in consideration of the bottle of Desert Creek Raw Texas Honey.

Dick looked over and Gar held it up to him, silently asking if that would be good enough to use. His dark haired friend nodded, "Yeah, honey is sweet and better than mustard so that works."

Vic grinned and snatched both the Honey and the Mustard from the boys and set to work fixing them inside the boxes, with the Honey being placed directly in the center of the Left Box whilst he placed the Mustard into the Right Box.

He popped the 2 new straws in through the holes in the tops of the boxes and gave them a little tap with his fingers, signaling that the girls could return to the kitchen.

"Yo! Girls!" Gar squeaked, turning his head to watch as they ambled back into the camera frame and behind the counter.

Kory went and stood in front of the Right Box whilst Raven stood before the Left Box.

Gar paused and stared at them, "Did you already decide which boxes you were going for?"

Kory nodded whilst Raven tilted her head, "We decided when we were waiting for you guys to choose the products, which by the way, you guys made the choice scarily quickly."

Dick shrugged and leaned against the side of the counter, "It helps when there's only like 4 bottles left in the box."

"Ite girls, if you're sure about your choices, get ready." Vic instructed, watching as Kory pushed her long hair over her shoulder to get it out of the way as she leaned down towards her straw.

Raven mirrored her posture, without having the headache of moving her hair considering how short it was in comparison to her auburn haired friend.

Vic continued to watch them for a moment longer before he threw his hands up, "Okay! Go!"

Raven closed her eyes tightly and covered the straw with her mouth, sucking up whatever liquid awaited her as she tried to get over the anxiety of not knowing what it would be. A sticky sweetness seeped into her mouth, covering her lower lip ever so slightly.

She opened her eyes in surprise and looked over at Kory who was also drinking whatever she had in her box, without so much as a care in the world.

Kory's eyelashes fluttered as she continued to drink her choice, unsure why the boys were all staring at her with dropped jaws.

Raven paused and released the straw from her mouth, "I'm confused. I'm pretty sure I have honey. Is that meant to be the bad choice?"

"No! Kory's is the bad one but she is so unbothered!" Gar laughed, completely bewildered.

Kory blinked and blushed, stepping back and wiping her mouth, "Oh."

Raven leaned over, trying to get a look at what hers was, "What is it?"

"Yellow Mustard." Vic cringed,

Raven pulled a disgusted face and turned to Kory, "How was you just straight drinking that without thinking something was wrong?"

Kory played with a tendril of hair and shrugged, "Um… it tasted nice so I did not think anything of it."

Shaking her head, Raven opened her mouth to say more several times before she ultimately gave up and snapped her attention to Dick, "What…" She muttered,

Dick shrugged and smiled somewhat affectionately, "It's actually super helpful when we go out to dinner because she is happy with literally every type of food. She is never fussy and that's great. We decide and go."

Kory beamed, lifting her shoulders to her chin and took pride in her weirdness.

* * *

"This is not a drill guys, we are on the tenth and last round of the 'Don't Choose The Wrong Straw' game!" Gar beamed, turning from the camera to his friends, "I am so proud of us, guys."

"Proud because…" Raven trailed off, hoping he would answer the question in her tone,

"Because we've made it this far and no one has puked!" Gar reiterated,

"Oh. Yay us." Dick deadpanned, smirking a little,

"I take it as a win, to be honest. There's been a few times where we were pretty damn close." Vic pointed out,

"Well…" Gar said, picking up his hat with all the slips of paper folded up inside, "Let's pick for the last time, dudes and see which of us are closing this game out."

Raven plucked one of the pieces of paper from the hat and pulled it open, smiling triumphantly as she spun it around to show nothing written on it.

"Good. I'm safe. No more drinking disgusting things for today." She muttered,

Gar set the hat down on the counter after the others had also grabbed theirs and started opening them up.

"Thank God. Me too. I don't want anything else tonight besides coffee and also toothpaste. And lots of it." Dick inserted, grinning widely.

"Oh no! I was so close to avoiding another round!" Kory groaned, planting her slip with a bold 'X' marking down on the counter. Dick smiled sympathetically and patted his girlfriend's back as she waited to see who would be joining her in the final round.

Vic eyed Gar carefully as they both slowly unfolded their individual slips of paper, with Gar staring straight back at Vic.

"Yes!" Vic hollered, punching the air in relief,

"No!" Gar yelped at the exact same time, throwing his slip of marked paper down onto the counter and letting his head fall back on his shoulders in disappointment.

"To be fair, Gar just chose stuff with us so he should know what's left in there." Dick stated,

"And he bought the stuff as well." Raven added,

Gar lifted his head to look at them, flailing his arms around in despair, "You think I took notice of what I bought? And, I didn't actually look at what else was in there on the last round and also, I still can't guarantee which one I'm gonna end up choosing."

Vic held up his index finger, as if getting ready to argue but stopped short and nodded, "Okay, fair point. Now, hurry up and go into the main room so we can sort your boxes out."

Gar sighed and followed after Kory who had already ran ahead of him and moved into the lounge.

Raven smirked and turned her attention to the camera for a brief moment, "See how he gets tired of his own ideas eventually, viewers?"

Dick chuckled and reached into the box, pulling out the last two bottles that were inside. Vic grabbed the edge of the empty box and slid it all the way off the counter, watching as it clunked to the floor.

"Okay… so we've got Apple Cider Vinegar and Swiss Miss Hot Cocoa Powder." Dick paused and laughed, "So we obviously know which one of these is the bad one."

He handed the Apple Cider Vinegar to Raven who leaned away from the counter to reach around and set it down inside of the Left Box, dropping a fresh, new straw in through the hole in the box and into the top of the bottle of vinegar.

Dick peered at the instructions on the box of cocoa and shrugged, "I'm assuming Gar wanted this to be made up into actual hot chocolate. Vic, you wanna do the pleasure of making it?"

Vic snorted and snatched it off of him, heading over to the far counter to prep it in a big mug.

Deciding to keep the momentum of movement going, Dick moved over to the Right box and fixed the straw through the hole in the box, ready for the mug of hot cocoa to be placed just underneath.

Vic finished up stirring the hot cocoa mix and walked back over, slowly placing the mug inside the Right Box, being wary not to spill any as he slipped the straw into it.

"Don't forget to hide the rest of the mix-" Dick was cut off as Vic smirked and waved the box at him,

"I already gotcha covered." Vic replied, hauling the box back into the bigger box, now on the floor.

"Okay, we're all good here." Dick stated, watching as Vic walked over to the door frame and shouted out,

"Kory! Gar! Come back in!"

It didn't take long for the pitter patter of dainty feet to echo across the wood and Kory came bounding in, looking excitable with just a hint of apprehension in her face. She shuffled along until she was standing directly in front of the camera lens and waited for Gar, who appeared to be much more wary of what they were about to drink.

"Which one would you like, Gar?" Kory asked, placing her hands behind her back,

Gar narrowed his eyes at both boxes, as if it would help him to determine which one to go for.

"Uh… maybe the… wait… um…" He babbled, earning an eyeroll from Raven,

"Just pick one already." She urged, giving him a look that said as much,

"Fine… uh… I'll go with the… Left Box?" Gar stammered, drumming his fingers together nervously,

"Left Box it is. Now stand behind it." Vic told him, watching as Gar moved to where he was told.

Kory smiled and took her space behind the Right Box.

"Get ready, y'all." Vic murmured,

Crouching down slightly, Kory and Gar found themselves at face level with their straws, waiting for the go ahead to continue.

"And… go!" Vic laughed, watching as Gar immediately went for the straw and fumbled a few times to get it in his mouth.

Kory giggled at Gar's nerve driven enthusiasm and leaned in, capturing the straw between her teeth and giving a small suck. She made a quiet sound of surprised at the temperature of her drink since she was not expecting it to be a hot drink.

After a moment, realization dawned on her and she understood what was flooding her mouth. She closed her eyes and let herself drown in the chocolate sensation of the hot cocoa.

Gar, on the other hand, took a huge gulp through the straw of his liquid and instantly regretted his decision to do so when he tasted the sharp taste of Apple Cider Vinegar wash over his tongue.

His face scrunched up instantaneously and his eyes clenched so tightly shut that his eyes watered a little in the process. He pulled away, his lips puckered and twisted like he had been personally offended by the vinegar.

"Ew… ew… ew." He repeated, over and over, shaking his head from side to side as if the action would somehow rid him of the slightly bitter, sour taste he could currently sense.

After he had reluctantly swallowed the mouthful, he stuck his tongue out and groaned, rubbing a hand over his face in displeasure.

Vic and Dick snorted, grinning and laughing at Gar's misfortune whilst Raven merely smirked, amused by her boyfriend's reaction.

"What a perfect way to end the game." She mumbled,

"Gross! That stuff tastes gross, dudes." He finally spat, bowing his head over the top of the box to see what it was, "Eurgh, god… I forgot I bought the Apple Cider Vinegar."

Kory exhaled in content, pulling her lips away from her straw as she beamed at her friends.

"What'd you get?" Gar interrogated, suddenly aware of the cocoa aroma, drifting around the room now,

"I got hot cocoa which I am most happy about. It is one of my favorite drinks." Kory giggled, taking another sip of the chocolatey drink through her straw.

* * *

"Alright, guys. So, we've just finished cleaning everything away and now my mouth doesn't taste like someone just filled it with crap. So, that's awesome." Gar informed his viewers before he turned to look at the others, "I don't know about you guys, but I actually had a lot of fun with this game. It scared the crap out of me every now and then but for the most part, it was fun, right?"

Raven shrugged and offered a tiny smile, "It beat spending another quarantine day in front of the TV, trying to find something to watch on Netflix."

"Yeah, I liked the unknown part of it. Made it pretty interesting, each and every time." Dick concurred,

Kory paused in drinking her hot cocoa long enough to add, "Besides the horrendous experience with the raw eggs, it was very enjoyable, Gar."

Vic slapped Gar on the shoulder and grinned, "Yeah, yeah. It was fun, grass stain." He paused, "But… won't be in a rush to play it again, though."

Gar chuckled, "Yeah, I think we should probably wait a while before we rush to drink Hand Soap and Lemon Juice and all the other stuff again."

"It was different but y'know, it took our minds off the weirdness of the world right now so… it was a good call, Gar." Dick approved, smiling.

"And hey, good news… no one chundered so think of your toppings cos' we're ordering pizza for dinner tonight. On me!" Gar hollered, earning grins from his friends,

"Aw yeah… I'm gonna get sides too." Vic plotted,

Gar paused and threw him a look, "Hey, I said I'd pay for pizza-"

"You didn't actually specify _just_ pizza, Gar."

The youtuber rolled his eyes and smiled, "Well, thanks guys, for playing this whole thing with me. I'm glad you enjoyed it… to some extent." Gar paused, "I did but same as what Dick said… I am not down to blindly drink stuff again at any point in the near future. I've never been so thankful to be able to see my drinks before I chug them."

Laughter ricocheted between them all at that and Gar deeply exhaled, returning all of his attention to the camera that had been stood on the tripod for the entirety of their morning whilst they had participated in the little straw game.

He slapped his hands together and grinned, his teeth glinting under the white ring light stood directly behind the camera.

"Well guys, I really hope you enjoyed watching us drink… a lot of weird shit and hopefully you laughed at our pain once or twice, just as much as we laughed at each other." Gar chuckled, "That's it for the video and as always guys, please remember to smaaash that like button if you did love the video. And, if you're not already part of the gang, why not give the subscribe button a click and get notifications, every single time I post a new video?"

Dick, Kory and Vic all smiled and began waving at the camera whilst Raven simply offered a small, polite smile as her own way of farewell.

"See you guys in the next one. Stay safe out there and thanks for watching!" Gar murmured, throwing up a two fingered salute as he signed off, "Peace!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:** So, in usual Night fashion, this was due to be posted like 2 days ago but I got distracted during Wednesday and didn't have it ready and then last night, my internet connection was being a little shit. But, better late than never, huh? As always, I'm keeping this with the date it was meant to be posted on because fic wise, it makes sense. _

_This one was interesting to write to the point I used the part of The Last Of Us where Joel, Tess and Ellie are moving through the subway with the clickers, for inspiration. It was harder to describe a station that I thought, especially cos the underground here in London looks quite a bit different to subway systems in America, in my opinion. Hope I did it justice and the description etc makes sense!_

_Bc I've raced to get this posted, I haven't proof read it, so I am certain there are errors but don't worry. I shall clean it up either tomorrow or... very soon lmao. _

_Next chapter should be posted: Wednesday 29th July (however... I'm due to be returning to work so if this does get delayed or anything, please forgive me. Also, RobStar week is coming up in July (5th - 11th, I do believe) so Ima try and bust out a oneshot for each day. My focus after RobStar week is going to go towards working on Bound and the whole CTD series again because I really miss updating it and I have cleaned up my plans for the fic so it's more accurate and makes more sense than it did before. So, hopefully I'll be more active soon in terms of writing._

_Oh! Heads up there's more swearing in this than usual. Just in case you don't like that or something. Idk._

_Anyway, I have rambled long enough. I hope you guys enjoy this one and please do let me know what you think of it. I appreciate all feedback! ^.^_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

**Exploring Abandoned Subway Station (CHASED OUT!)**

_Uploaded by Gar Logan_

_24th June 2020_

_Length: 00:41:45_

* * *

Stepping backwards after giving the camera, which was sitting still upon his trusty tripod, a last once over with his forest gaze, Gar grinned and tilted his head slightly towards the lens.

Gar had positioned it as strategically as he could as he, along with his friends, congregated just outside of a Taco Bell which was fairly empty and just off of a quiet street, with only a few cars driving upon it every few minutes.

His lips split into a grin that reached his eyes, lighting them up as he opened his arms towards the camera, "Whaaat's up guys, it's Gar and welcome back to my channel!" He paused and gestured towards the outside world around them, "If you haven't noticed… we're not in the house anymore!"

"Thank God cos' I'm tellin' you now, another month of being forced indoors with you guys and I woulda killed y'all." Vic sighed, shaking his head,

Gar turned his head and blinked at him, "Well… we love you too, Vic."

Vic smirked and threw him a wink.

"Honestly, that's fair. It was a long time to be kept inside with the people you live with." Raven added, folding her arms over her chest from where she was standing between Gar and Kory.

"So, yeah. Jump City is one of the cities where restrictions have been relaxed and things have… pretty much been going back to normal. I mean, we still gotta queue when we head down to Walmart but it's not too bad." Gar explained, "And, since we're now allowed to go outside again for… leisurely purposes, I decided to do a video that I haven't done for a little while."

"It's funny because we've been inside for the last few months to avoid infection but now tonight, you're leading us down to a place where we could possibly get sick." Dick interjected, raising a brow at Gar,

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, "Dude, it's gonna be fine." Gar paused and pulled his backpack around from his shoulders and briefly dug around inside before he pulled out several face masks, "I came prepared! We have enough masks to go around to keep us safe from any corona and any of the shit and dust that'll be inside this place."

Kory gently retrieved one of the masks from between Gar's fingers and smiled, "Ooh… this one is purple." She paused and blinked at her friends, blushing, "What? If I am to wear a mask, I want it to be colourful."

Dick smirked whilst Raven shook her head at her best friend who casually tucked the purple face mask in the back pocket of her light wash denim shorts that she wore.

Gar returned his full attention to his camera, trying to ignore the sound of the cars zipping past them every now and then, "So, right now, we're just outside of this Taco Bell because… we always get hungry before doing these things and also, it's like a 10 minute walk from here to where we're headed."

"Which is…?" Raven prompted, hoping he would get on with telling his audience what exactly they were up to for the night,

"Oh right! So, tonight, we are exploring this abandoned subway station. It's been left to rot for nearly 9 years, I read. It wasn't really used all that much and then the local government didn't think it needed funding and it fell into decay from not much use and then finally just got shut down and taken off subway lines." Gar elucidated, waving his hands around as he spoke,

"Which means it's gonna be grimy and dusty and is probably gonna smell fucking awful but hey, wouldn't wanna be spending my Wednesday night any other way, Gar." Vic mocked, good-naturedly,

Gar beamed and turned to his friend, "That's the spirit, dude." He paused and looked back at the camera, "So, what we're gonna do is… we've parked up outside this place and we had some tacos and burritos so we're good on that front. I'm gonna turn off the camera and I'll turn it back on when we get outside this place… because it's really dark and although it's only a 10 minute walk, I have a feeling we're gonna get lost."

"How? I thought you and Vic came out to look at it earlier today?" Raven queried,

"We did but… vision isn't as great at night, babe." Gar rebuffed, shrugging his shoulders,

Raven sighed and shook her head whilst Gar simply continued to smile like an excitable puppy.

"We all ready?" Gar checked, before he took a step forward and clasped the lens of the camera with the palm of his hand.

* * *

Gar inhaled deeply as the camera jostled back and forth for a moment before he tilted his wrist so he was filming himself,

"So, as I predicted, we got a teeny bit lost and what should have been around a 10 minute walk turned into a 30 minute one." Gar grumbled,

"I'm honestly surprised we haven't had anyone come up to us like the heck are you kids doin'?" Vic muttered, kicking the blades of grass beneath their feet.

Gar nodded, "But, we made it; the entrance is just over… there."

With that, he spun the camera back around so it was facing away from him and his friends until it alighted on what they were there to see.

Just out of reach stood a cube structure, made of metal panelling and glass which would have served as the entrance to the station, back when it was operational. The word, 'Subway' was still barely visible on the very top bar of the structure with available subway lines and routes listed below, despite being so faint and faded from lack of upkeep through the years.

Wooden boards were secured around the entirety of it, effectively sealing off any and all gaps. The sheets of metal that were still somewhat discernible amongst the wood were scuffed and marked where they had been hunted by the elements that came with day and night. There were shards of glass littered beneath where the windows would be; a clear sign that vandals were the likely cause for local authorities boarding it up after they shut it down.

It was just out of the way of the main street, with the Taco Bell they had started off at, only slightly in the distance. The lights were still visible but the station was tucked away through a wide alleyway, giving Gar the assumption that the station had never been one of the busier ones, even when it was up and running.

"Sooo… as you guys can see, this thing is wrapped up like a Christmas present. We're hoping to find a loose board or something, rather than making our own gap since then we're just as bad as vandals which… y'know is illegal. Don't want to be doing illegal shit and putting it on YouTube, y'know?" Gar chuckled, nervously.

Dick raised an eyebrow just as Gar spun the camera in his direction, "You know sneaking into an abandoned place is still illegal, right?"

Gar pursed his lips before he retorted with, "Okay but there are no signs saying this is trespassing sooo…"

Shaking his head at his friend, Dick waved a hand dismissively, "Sure. We'll see how that holds in a court, Gar."

Shrugging his shoulders, Gar turned the camera back towards his smirking face and lightly smacked Dick's shoulder as he wandered past him, "We won't have to, Dick cos' we're not gonna get into trouble!"

There was a squeaking like sound that echoed off camera and Gar snapped his head up, spinning the camera around yet again to show Vic who was standing over near the back of the boarded entrance.

"I think I found a way in, y'all…" Vic muttered, scuffing his shoe against a fragile board at the bottom of the back panelling and watching as it slipped and clattered against the concrete.

Raven stepped through the grass and joined his side, glancing down at the gap Vic had made before blinking at him disbelief, "Uh… are you expecting us to fit through that?"

Vic gave her a look and smirked, "C'mon Rae, you and Kory are small and you'll be able to fit through."

"Right… and how are you _guys _gonna get in?" She replied, as Kory inspected the gap for herself, crouching down to peer closer at it,

He shrugged, "Gar is pretty skinny too. So is Dick. The only one who'll have an issue is me. You four get in there and then look at pulling the board down. They've been installed from inside anyway by the looks of it."

Dick halfheartedly nodded and joined Kory in looking closer at it, going as far as to shine his flashlight inside to see what they would be crawling into.

"So… which one of us is going first?" Gar asked, amusement laced in his voice,

Vic grinned at the four of them, "Well, last time we snuck into an abandoned place, I went first and this time, I can't fit so it's up to one of y'all. Have fun."

Gar snorted whilst Raven glared at him. Kory shifted her weight from one foot to the other, constantly casting looks over her shoulder as if she could hear noises.

"I am not going in first." She mumbled,

Dick let out a deep sigh and thrust his hand towards Gar, "Give me a mask."

Gar blinked in surprise at Dick's volunteering before the camera jiggled where he slipped his backpack off to retrieve what Dick had asked from him.

"Dick…" Kory whispered, her concerns growing,

He offered her a smile, "It'll be fine. I'll go first and make sure it's all good and then you guys… that can _fit_…" He paused, smirking at Vic, "can come through as well."

She chewed on her lower lip, silently accepting his proposal as he leaned forward and briefly pressed his lips to her forehead.

Dick took a step back and fastened the face mask over his lips and nose, the elastic curling around his ears securely.

"You good, bro?" Gar checked, earning a curt nod from him.

He hunkered down, dropping low before his body went prone; just like someone completing an army assault course, Gar mused.

Balancing the camera in the palms of his hands, Gar pressed the button on the top of it to zoom in, capturing exactly what Dick was doing.

The light on the camera helped in providing some manoeuvrability but it was a tad distorted since they were outside and it was lost amongst the darkness. Gar was confident that once they were inside the enclosed space, it would be more vital to them.

Dick shifted his arms, dragging himself through the gap between the wood and the filthy ground, his t-shirt catching a little as he moved.

"How's it coming, Dick?" Vic asked, leaning up against the the outside, with his arms folded over his chest,

There was a brief shuffling sound, followed by some quick breaths before a faint, "Yeah…" came back to them,

A few moments more passed before Dick lightly rapped his knuckles against the wood from the inside, "Seems fine." Dick said, his voice quiet,

"Can you see a way to pull the board down?" Gar asked, the camera shaking as he walked closer to the entrance.

There was a pause as Dick seemed to consider, "Uh… yeah. It's loose from this side. One sec."

The group did as he asked and waited patiently whilst he tugged at the rotting boards and grunted with the movements. Gar lifted the camera just as the wood groaned under Dick's prying fingers,

"Keep going. I think you almost-" Vic was cut off as the board suddenly cracked and came away from the window frame completely, revealing Dick who was clearly smirking beneath the fabric across his mouth,

"Got it." He murmured.

Kory smiled and lightly tapped her fingers together as if applauding his efforts. Gar continued to record them as each of them moved towards the now open window.

Vic stepped in first, winking at Dick, "Aw, didn't you do well, Grayson."

"Shut up." He grumbled, stepping aside to let his laughing form pass.

He offered a hand to Raven and then Kory who stepped over and lightly grazed his cheek with her lips in thanks. Dick turned towards Gar but shook his head, "I'm not helping you through."

"That's fucking rude, man." Gar retorted, fumbling with the camera as he hopped the window frame, turning up the brightness of his camera light to be able to see their surroundings better than solely relying on the use of their flashlights.

Dick shrugged and looked unapologetic as he moved away from the open window to join Kory who was placing her purple mask over her nose and mouth before she pulled out her flashlight.

Gar huddled closer to them, walking around the tiled ground inside the entrance which was split and cracked in all different spots.

He hummed and shone his light all around, trying to get a better look at the inside. The interior was fairly basic, aside from all the debris and decay considering how neglected it had been during the past years.

Kory crept closer to the top of the steel staircase that led down into the pitch black abyss where their exploration would truly start. She made a keening sound as she directed her flashlight down the stairs, barely able to see anything still,

"I have not missed doing these things whilst we have been in quarantine…" She sighed, shivering as she turned back towards the group,

Gar smirked, "It'll be great, Kory."

"You always say that and it _never_ is." She replied, the only show of her feelings on the matter evident by the brief roll of her eyes.

He chuckled before he half slid his backpack off once more and looked up at Vic and Raven, "Hey, come get your masks, guys."

The two of them moved closer, with Raven taking a black one and Vic taking a blue one. They applied them to the lower halves of their faces whilst simultaneously reaching into their respective backpacks for their flashlights.

Gar playfully nudged Raven's shoulder once she was done rooting around in her backpack and tilted his head at her, "Can you hold my camera for a second, Rae?"

She made a small noise of agreement and took the device from him, turning it around to record him as he hooked his own lime coloured face mask over his nose and mouth. He threw his pack back over his shoulders and shimmied in Raven's direction,

"Be honest, babe. How hot do I look in this thing?" He crooned, taking a step towards her,

Raven shook her head as she passed the camera to him, "Oh yeah… I can barely keep my hands off you."

Gar chuckled and positioned the camera so that it was recording the environment around them, trying to remember to keep it facing outwards to capture everything around them.

"Alright… let's… head on down, shall we?" Gar asked, sensing the hesitance lingering between them.

"Man, this reminds me of like… every single horror movie I have ever seen. We're about to go down some creepy ass steps into an abandoned subway station. That is just asking for trouble." Vic pointed out, panning his flashlight left and right in an attempt to light the shadows.

"Heh… yeah… now that you mention it…" Gar trailed off and cleared his throat, "I… I'm sure it'll be fine, guys. I just wanna have a look around and then we can get out and head home."

"If we're not murdered first." Raven deadpanned, earning a scowl from Gar which was only half effective on account of his face mask.

Gar took a deep breath and slowly moved down the stairs, wincing as the metal creaked beneath his feet, with each agonising step.

"I still am in awe that there were no forms of guards outside…" Kory murmured from near the back of their line as they descended the subway stairs.

"Yeah. I thought you guys said there were guards here when you scoped the place this afternoon?" Dick questioned, shining his flashlight upwards to check on the ceiling in case it was a few seconds from caving in on them.

Gar nodded, making the camera shake with the gesture, "There were. I guess… they clock out at like 6pm or something."

"Or they're already in here looking for us." Vic muttered,

"I doubt it… I mean… listen…" Gar whispered,

The five of them paused in their tracks, just to hone in on the sounds of lack thereof. There was the sound of dripping water here and there but for the most part, it was stillness that surrounded them.

"Mm… true. What's ahead of you, grass stain?" Vic wondered, peering over the tops of his and Raven's heads but failing to make anything out clearly.

As they reached the subway level, each of them shone their lights in different directions, trying to get some kind of visual. It was difficult considering the amount of dust and debris particles that were clinging in the air, warping their vision in the darkness.

Gar swivelled his camera from right to left, showing how much the station had deteriorated in the time it had been abandoned.

The tiles had all but fallen from the walls, cracked or smashed and lying in pieces on the floor. Some of them were still up but what once were fresh white tiles were covered in grime and dirt and Gar knew if he were to knock against them, they would probably plummet with the rest.

Cobwebs and dust coated the corners of the room, the roof above their heads littered with marks and graffiti. The pillars that were dotted in this first area looked sturdy enough but Gar noticed Dick and Vic eyeing them up several times.

There were large advertising posters on the walls in frames; movies, new products and restaurants were the subjects on all of them; stuck in time and remaining frozen in the year the station was left to die.

"Spooky…" Raven murmured as she gave the glass of one poster frame a wipe to see past the grit that had amounted over it.

Gar chuckled and continued to scan the first area with his camera. There were a few doors that led off to other parts of the station but Gar had a strong suspicion they would be locked up tight if he tried to get inside those rooms.

On the far side of the room, there was a glass window that looked inwards to what appeared to be a control room of sorts; again, hidden by a thick layer of dust and soot.

Below the window were several ticket machines, no longer in use and no longer lit up with power. They appeared to be rusted and discoloured; a damn sight difference to when they had been functional, Gar guessed.

A circular ticket and information counter was placed right in the middle of the area, with an 'i' sign hanging from the ceiling above it. Pamphlets and leaflets were damp and curled, ripped in several different places and spread out across the surface.

"This… is already creeping me out." Kory admitted,

"Aren't you glad we're not doing one of Gar's overnight videos in here?" Raven mentioned from where she was peering over the information counter; right where the station assistants would have been perched.

Gar grinned beneath the mask and turned towards Raven, "Hey, there's an idea-"

Kory spun around from where she was looking at the ticket machines, "Do not even or I will make Silkie sleep in your bedroom every night."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"You have not heard Silkie when he sleeps."

Dick suddenly turned and pulled as much of a face as he could with the mask on, "Oof… Gar, quit while you're ahead. Silkie's snoring could rival a damn snorlax."

Gar blinked in surprise but turned, pleadingly towards Kory, "I promise I will not ask you to do an overnight here."

"Ever."

"Ever." He confirmed,

Kory made a small noise of approval but turned back, pulling out a ticket from the small tray that had clearly been left behind. She peered down at it and gasped, "This is dated 10/23/2011…"

"God… it's so weird, knowing how long this place has been closed." Vic muttered, joining Kory to look at the ticket for himself, despite how faint the text was.

Gar nodded his head in agreement but wandered deeper into the station, halting at the tripod turnstile gates before him. The metal poles of each were rusted and with a gentle push on one of them, it was clear that they would not be shifting like they would have, back in the day.

Vic chuckled as he came up behind his friend, just out of shot of the camera, "Stranger still… if this place was still active, it'd have what all stations have now… those electronic barriers that are like sliding doors."

"Really makes you realise how far technology has come, huh?" Dick commented, earning a nod from Vic.

Gar bit his lip and considered the turnstiles before he squatted down and bowed his head, shuffling under them in order to get through to the other side.

"Ah… clever." Vic voiced, mock clapping in his direction; not that it stopped Gar from bowing his head like he was some kind of genius.

Gar held the camera on them as all four of his friends followed suit and got as low as they could to the ground, before shifting under near the poles.

Once through, Gar turned the camera away from them and filmed the situation further down the hallway. There were more posters up on the walls, covered with spray paint where others had done their own kind of exploration before them.

There were a number of small, square shaped lockers, presumably for those who were using the station all day long or thought the station would be a safe place to keep personal items if they needed to step out for whatever reason.

Plastic seats lined the middle of the space and up against the back walls too with large TV screens mounted higher up; a clear waiting space for people who would have been waiting for their trains to arrive.

There were at least 4 archways, leading down to the multiple subway platforms that were scattered throughout the vicinity. They were dark and dingy looking, with a sense of eeriness floating in the air around them.

"It's so quiet…" Raven pointed out, looking at a folded newspaper that had been left on one of the seats as they wandered around,

"If I hear any kinda zombie sounds, I am bookin' it." Vic admitted, as he walked over to the framed posters on the walls.

Gar made a quiet humming sound as he moved, walking over to two vending machines that were in the corner of the area, with snacks still inside.

"Yo, Vic. Check these out." Gar called, keeping the camera trained on his friend as he ambled across to where he was standing.

With the way his cheeks puffed up, Gar could tell he was grinning, "Ha, no way…"

"Why would they leave the snacks and drinks in there to just go bad?" Dick asked, from where he was standing near them, shining his light down one of the hallways leading to the platforms.

"It is a damn tragedy, is what it is. It's an insult to snacks." Vic muttered, crouching down to see if there was anything left in the pickup slot and clicking his tongue when he found nothing.

"It seems the local authorities do not really care for what they leave behind." Kory mused, looking upward at the pipes that lined the ceiling, all rusted and broken.

"I guess it's down to things like… they would rather not pay out to demolish some of these buildings." Raven added,

"Mm and it would probably be a case of; if they're not rebuilding on it, what's the point in taking it down?" Dick replied,

Gar nodded in agreement at what they were saying, turning the camera back on Vic who rammed his shoulder against the glass of the vending machine.

The four of them jolted at the sound as it lifted and bounced around the room. Dick tilted his head to look at Vic, startled by the noise, "_What_ are you doing?"

Vic blinked back at him as if his actions were completely obvious, "What's it look like I'm doing? I wanna see if these Snickers bars are still good."

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's been 9 years, Gar said. Of course they're not good anymore."

"Uh, I'll have you know, chocolate doesn't technically have expiry dates."

"What?" Kory asked, her eyebrows rising at his statement,

"So, chocolate doesn't really 'go bad' as such. There's a certain time it's best hence the 'best before' date but after that, it gets a 'bloom' which is why a candy bar will go white. That's just where fat separation happens. But, chocolate can technically last for 50 years and present no health risks. It won't taste the way it should but it's not a risk… health wise."

"Alright, science guy." Gar snorted,

Vic turned his head towards him, "It's not really even science… I only know that stuff because I've looked it up before."

"Honestly, anyone would think you never eat when in fact, it's all you do." Dick pointed out,

"And yet, you're not even fat." Raven commented,

Vic winked at her and thumped the glass of the machine once more, "That's thanks to daily gym sessions."

Gar rolled his eyes and kept his camera on Vic, in his pursuit of an outdated candy bar, "And what is banging the glass meant to do?"

"Have you never seen the movies that do this? Or arcade games where people bash it and it spits out money or tickets?" Vic countered,

Gar's eyes widened at the revelation, "That actually works!?"

"No." Raven muttered at the same time Vic nodded his head enthusiastically.

Vic gave it a couple more smacks before there was a thud and several candy bars fell into the pickup slot. There was a brief pause, filled with utter silence and surprise in the fact that had actually worked.

"Ha! I told you guys!" Vic crowed, slipping his hand inside and swiping up the chocolate.

Gar pulled a face beneath his mask and zoomed in as Vic held the Snickers bar up in front of his face, trying to catch whatever his idiot friend would do next.

Kory grimaced, her brows knitted together, "Surely, you are not actually going to taste it…"

Vic paused and pulled a face, "Well, duh. What's the point in getting it if I'm not gonna take a bite."

Raven shook her head and turned away, thoroughly grossed out.

Gar and Dick exchanged a glance and smirked under their face coverings before simultaneously chanting, "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

Rolling her eyes, Raven placed her hands on her hips and leaned against the wall where Kory was anxiously watching to see what Vic would do as well.

Vic chuckled and unhooked his mask from one ear so that it merely hung from his other ear. He tore off the wrapper and stuffed it in his pocket to throw in a trashcan once they were out of the station.

He leaned forward, sniffing it and tilted his head.

"What's it smell like?" Dick asked, already cringing,

"Mm… nothing really. It hasn't got some rank scent which… good sign."

Ravens scoffed, "Yeah. That's a good sign that the almost 10 year old chocolate is still fine to eat."

Gar laughed, "Rae, if Vic wants to fuck his stomach up, you just gotta let him."

"It'll be fine." Vic stated, bringing the candy bar to his lips. He paused before he took a big bite of it, his eyes shifting from left to right as he tried to come to a conclusion with how it tasted.

"Well?" Kory prompted, watching with caution as he chewed, his lips twisting here and there.

"Um…"

"Is it _delicious_?" Gar asked, his tone showing his utter amusement,

"It's… uh… well…"

Dick chuckled and shook his head, "Vic, you can spit it out, y'know."

Vic did exactly that, turning away and spitting it out just beside the vending machine. He shuddered as he looked back at them all with an expression of reproach, seemingly regretting his choice.

"What did it taste like, Vic?" Kory asked,

"Shit." He stated immediately, "It had a bit of a rancid taste and the caramel and nuts… they were not sweet anymore… let's put it that way. Think cardboard and chalk."

"Mm… yum." Dick snickered,

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and lifted a dark brow at Vic, "And what did you learn?"

Vic turned sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck, "_Not_ to eat chocolate that's been sitting somewhere for 9 years?"

"Weirdest sentence you've ever had to say." Gar chuckled,

"You'd be surprised, actually-"

Suddenly, there was a faint echo of metal hitting the concrete hard from one of the hallways to the far left from where they were all standing.

Kory's attention honed in on it instantly, "What _was_ that?"

Gar, whose heart had dropped at the sound, swallowed and laughed it off, nervously, "Uh… I'm sure it was nothing."

"Gar."

"It was… probably just a few rats… maybe." Raven suggested, shining her flashlight down the hallway the noise had come from as much as possible,

"I don't think rats can drop metal pipes on the ground." Dick snorted, earning an eye roll from Raven.

Vic cleared his throat and tore his attention from the hallway and gestured towards the hallway to their right, "Well… let's… go this way and check this side of the station out instead."

Gar was quick to pan the camera to the hallway they were directly beside, the light on the camera illuminating it better than any of their flashlights could.

Together, they moved through it, briefly acknowledging how some of the tiles had fallen off the walls, much like in the main terminal of the station. There were cracks running all along the ceiling above their heads, as well as dust particles hanging in the air, like some kind of bad smell that would not shift.

As they stepped out into the open platform area, the creepy shadow that seemed to lurk behind them only served to get worse. Gar whistled to himself as he lifted the camera upwards, scanning it across the room.

The ceiling was rounded and very high up, having had to allow enough space for trains to roll on through on a day to day basis. Several square shaped pillars were dotted across the platform with maps and route information plastered across them, albeit being very faded, making them almost completely indecipherable.

Littered with debris and chunks of stone here and there, the platform was strangely silent. It was weird not to hear any trains approaching within a station, despite knowing it was abandoned. It almost seemed unnatural, not to hear the noise of a train pulling into the station.

Gar slowly walked to the edge of the platform, tilting the camera down to show the metal tracks which appeared rusted from lack of use. He turned the device towards the tunnel, with the light not nearly giving him enough to work with to enable him to see into the depth of the darkness.

"This area is really creepy… it's _so_ quiet." Dick whispered, dangling one foot off the edge of the platform as he stood beside Gar.

"I mean… would you prefer to be hearing noises?" Gar countered,

Dick pulled a face, "Obviously not."

"Then don't complain about the silence, dude!"

Vic suddenly rushed past the two of them and took a leap of faith off the edge of the platform. Gar fumbled for his camera to get his actions in focus, just catching it as Vic stumbled onto the other side, spinning around and doing a random little dance of pride at his 'achievement'.

"Ooh, look at you." Gar teased,

"Don't be jealous, bro. I know we can't all make jumps like that." Vic snorted, offering him an obscene finger gesture,

Dick made a 'psh' noise and placed a hand on his hip, "_Please_… I could have made that jump when I was 6 years old."

"That don't count!" Vic argued, waving his hand around, "You're trained in gymnastics and acrobatics. It's your damn job!"

"Don't be jealous." Dick repeated his own words with a hint of mocking in his tone,

With that, Gar nudged Dick's arm, "Show him how easy it is, Grayson."

Dick chuckled whilst Gar took a few steps back, focusing the camera solely on him, to capture his movement.

Clearing his throat, Dick bounced on his toes for a moment before abruptly vaulting himself across to the other side of the track, without so much as a hair out of place.

He landed and hopped a little, regaining his balance before he turned and bowed in Vic's direction,

"D'you see that grace right there, Vic?" He ragged, watching as Vic rolled his eyes and waved a hand,

"Man, ya just a show off."

"Uh huh. Sure I am."

Raven sighed from where she and Kory had been investigating the newspaper stand that was near the archway of the platform. It still had some papers piled on it from the last day of operations with most pages being damp or torn.

Gar turned his camera towards the two women, tilting his head and smiling beneath his mask at their idle movements,

"Whatcha guys doing?" He asked,

"Well, whilst you three are being… you know, idiots… we were looking around at the stuff in here." Raven deadpanned,

"Aw, we can't help it, Rae. It looks fun. I would jump over if I wasn't scared of the camera falling outta my hands." Gar explained,

He shifted his camera slightly, recording Kory as she wandered over to the edge of the platform, giving the impression she was about to follow suit of the boys and jump across but she decided otherwise.

Kory dropped down onto the track, shining her flashlight left and right, just to see if there was anything of interest in her field of vision. She wandered across the space and placed her flashlight on the edge of the opposite side before placing her palms on the cold ground and hoisting herself up to sit on the edge instead.

"Kory! That was such a let down!" Gar complained,

"What?" She returned, twisting from where she had been looking behind her at more sets of lockers,

"You made it seem like you were gonna jump across!"

"I can barely see… I was not about to attempt jumping across, Gar."

"Bah! You and Rae are no fun!" He playfully said, filming Raven as she followed in Kory's movements and hopped down to walk across, instead of jumping.

"Rae! Babe! Can you catch my camera and record me jumping across?" He asked,

Raven exhaled loudly but held her hands out, "If I have to."

"Please… do _not _ drop it."

She inclined her head to look at him, "Gar, if you are scared of that happening then just hold it and walk across."

He shuffled on the spot and furrowed his brows, "But… I wanna jump it."

"You are such a child." Raven muttered, reemphasising that she had her palms open and ready to catch the piece of equipment.

"Just… imagine it is our first born child, okay!?" He stressed,

"Sure. Just throw the damn thing already, Gar." She sighed,

Gar took a breath and tossed the camera to her, the image being captured just a rumbling of light and dark as it flipped and spun. The picture went still and an off camera grunt was heard as Raven successfully caught it.

"Ugh, Rae! I love you! Thank God!" He breathed out, clearly very relieved,

"I think that's probably the most heartfelt time you have ever said that. And it was because I didn't drop your camera." Raven mused, turning the device the right side up and wriggling slightly until she was comfortably sat beside Kory on the edge, with their legs dangling over.

She flipped the camera just in time to capture him as he pursed his lips and blew her an exaggerated kiss, earning a small giggle from Kory who was loving their domestic banter.

"Gar, you gonna jump or what?" Dick coerced,

In response, Gar took several steps backwards before he took off in a sprint, bounding off the edge of the platform at the last second and propelling himself across the huge gap in between.

He skidded a little as his feet landed on the the other side of the tracks, looking up at Dick as if for some kind of approval.

"Well, you didn't face plant the concrete so, take it as a win." Dick confirmed,

Raven made a quiet noise of disbelief at how kid like the boys were when presented with the opportunity when she jolted, hearing a sharp gasp from Kory.

She turned the camera towards her best friend, suddenly on alert, "Kory?"

The red haired woman was staring intently at something on the other side of the platform, shining her flashlight to try and confirm whatever her mind was telling her was there.

"Kory." Raven repeated, quietly,

"Hm?" Kory mumbled, turning her head towards Raven,

"Everything okay?"

"Um… yes... "

"You sure about that? You seem kinda distracted."

"I… I thought I saw something but…" Kory shook her head and offered the camera a smile, as if trying to brush where concerns off,

"Hey, guys!" Gar yelped, struck by an idea, "We should time ourselves. See who can jump there and back the most times in a minute."

"Pff, you two are going down." Dick chuckled, readying himself to work for the win,

"Gar, we could totally just trip him as soon as-"

Suddenly, heavy footsteps from the archway they had come through reverberated around the room, sending them all into a panicked silence,

"Uh… what the fuck was that?" Gar hissed, his hands already reaching for the camera which Raven was shoving in his direction as she and Kory jumped to their feet,

"Yeah… that… uh… that didn't sound like rats." Vic hushed, backing away from their side of the platform, trying to distance himself from the other side of the platform in which they had come from.

"Well, maybe it was just…" Dick was cut off as the footsteps suddenly started up again, shuffling and hurrying towards the archway.

Gar took a deep breath as the footsteps paused again and he shone his big camera light in that direction, watching closely for any signs of movement.

"H-Hello?" He called out, summoning some unknown confidence from god knows where, "Who's there?"

A bulk form suddenly appeared in the archway, hidden by the shadows crossing their face and a gruff, menacing voice rang out, "HEY!"

"Oh my God…" Vic whispered, ushering Kory and Raven behind him, towards the only other exit on this side that he could see, with Dick not far behind, remaining facing forward to see what was going to happen.

"Uh… sorry… we were just-" Gar voiced,

The man moved out from where he was in the archway, twitching as if he was hopped up on some kind of substance, "You kids shouldn't be down here!"

"Hey, man… we were only checking this place out-" Vic added, in an attempt to diffuse whatever the atmosphere was turning into,

"This place ain't yours!" He shouted, raising his arm and with a flash of Gar's light, he could see the man had a scruffy beard and a frayed beanie on his head, pulled low over his forehead. He wore dirty looking clothes and a coat, the boots he wore making loud thumps as he got ever closer to their side of the platform.

"Hey, dude… sorry… we were just leaving-" Gar tried again but stumbled back as he saw the wild flash in the man's eyes before he lifted a piece of pipe in his right hand,

"You shouldn't have fucking come down here." He grunted, hobbling towards them.

"GO!" Gar yelled, turning away and gesturing to the rest of them, "Fucking run!"

Not waiting for further instruction, Vic sprinted through the open exit on their side, throwing glances over his shoulder every now and then,

"Fuck! What's this guy on!?" Gar puffed, turning a corner and slipping a little in a puddle of water,

"Gar?" Raven checked, frantically looking back at him.

"I'm fine! Keep going! Up those stairs! Over there!" He barked, shining his light in the direction of a stone stairwell that appeared to lead out to the back of the subway station.

"What if there's not a way out?" Vic challenged, coughing as they ran through a particularly dust clad area,

"We'll make one." Dick ground out, ensuring Kory and Raven were still ahead of him and Gar and safely behind Vic.

The camera jostled back and forth, with no clear picture being visible for Gar's audience to see where they were going.

Reaching the first step of the staircase, Gar briefly paused to listen for the man and his stomach dropped when he heard faint but intimidatingly slow steps coming towards them, with a few clinks of his metal pipe against the brick walls.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Vic, get the fuck up there." Gar stressed,

Vic darted up the stairs, taking two at a time, "Yeah, no shit. Don't need to tell me twice!"

Kory and Raven raced up behind him, tightly gripping each other's hands so as not to lose one another in the consuming gloom of the underground station, with Dick following closely on their heels.

Gar wobbled the camera in his hands, his harsh breaths coming in short bursts from behind the device. Vic could be heard at the top of the stairs, rapidly shoulder barging a board, in an attempt to get out of this place.

"Vic, please tell me you've got something up there?" Dick asked, constantly looking down the stairs, just waiting for the man to appear.

"Dude!" Gar prompted when Vic said nothing,

"I've… almost…" He panted, repeatedly trying to pry the board from where it was lodged,

"Vic… please…" Kory fretted, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves,

"I'm trying!" He cried, punching his fist against it one last time and sucking in a gasp as it became loose, a narrow opening becoming available.

Gar turned his head, trying to ignore the sound of metal scraping against the brick wall from where they had just come as it became louder, "Got it!?"

"I got it!" He yelped, immediately sliding his body through the gap he had created,

"Get the girls through next!" Dick instructed, gently pushing both Kory and Raven through before shimmying past himself.

"Gar! C'mon!" Vic shouted,

Gar pulled the camera to his chest so that pure darkness covered the lens, "Quick! Help me through! I think he's-"

* * *

"Fuck…" Gar exhaled, slumping from where he was sitting inside the safety of Vic's car. He shifted, holding the camera forward but with the lens facing all of them.

"What the hell was that?" Vic cursed, rubbing a hand over his face,

Gar fixed the camera on the dashboard, just for a moment whilst they caught their breaths and tried to make sense of the heart pounding experience they had just had,

"Alright guys… so… just for an update. Um… we got out of the station and… we completely booked it across cos we could see the Taco Bell lights in the distance and knew the car was parked here." Gar paused and swallowed, "Uh… no sign of the guy who started chasing us… we just about got through the gap that Vic made."

"Did you hear him _laughing_? It was like he found the whole thing to be some kind of joke." Kory mentioned from where she was leaning into Dick's side in the backseat,

"Maybe he did find it funny. He seemed… just a tad unhinged." Raven muttered, dragging her fingers through her dark bangs before peering out of her window to double check they were okay where they were.

"We've been sitting here for about 20 minutes now… just to be sure that we're not gonna be followed or anything like that." Gar said,

Vic pressed a hand to his chest, "That was fucking terrifying, dude."

"I honestly thought he was gonna catch up to us." Dick interjected,

"I think he would have and… fuck man, I don't know what he woulda done. He didn't seem right in the head." Gar sighed, his breath shaky.

"My heart is still racing." Kory sighed, bowing her head whilst Dick placed his hand on her leg for some comfort,

"What was his problem?" Raven queried, pulling one of her knees to her chest,

"Maybe he was a guard or something after all." Dick suggested but Gar shook his head,

"No… I'll show you guys the footage later, if I actually recorded him but I saw what he was wearing and… it wasn't a security guard or anything. He looked like he was homeless. He probably lives down there or something."

"Jesus…" Vic swore, tapping his mouth with his fingertips,

"I cannot believe he had a pipe." Kory murmured, shivering as she recalled it all,

Raven turned her head towards her friend, "You _did_ say you saw something. Guess you were right."

Kory chewed on her bottom lip, "I truly wish it had been just a rat."

Her indigo eyed friend gave her a ghost of a smile and nodded her head in agreement.

"What do we do? I mean… do we report him to the police or…?" Vic asked, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"I'd honestly rather just forget and never come back here." Raven stated,

Gar nodded, "Yeah… I mean, like Dick said. We weren't even technically supposed to be down there so… as long as we don't come back, then we have very little chance of running into psycho Simon ever again."

Vic paused and snorted, "Psycho Simon?"

"Giving him a name makes it somewhat less scary." Gar defended, shrugging his shoulders as his pulse finally started to slow,

"God, I still can't believe that happened." Dick breathed, leaning his head back against the headrests in the back of the car,

"Just shows how dangerous the city can be." Vic shrugged,

"I'm pretty sure he was on some kinda drug. His eyes were insane. It was like he was some kinda lunatic you see in horror movies. I swear to God." Gar told them, half turning in his seat to look back at them, whilst Vic inserted his key into the engine of the car, preparing to get moving.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I am ready to get the fuck home." Vic exhaled, checking the reflection of his rear view mirror.

"Yeah… all in favour of having a lighthearted movie night when we get home?" Dick asked, earning murmurs of agreement from each of them,

"Let's grab some McDonalds on the way home. Oh! And let's grab snacks from that 7-Eleven just before you turn into our street." Gar puffed, "I wanna gorge myself on food and forget that crazy stuff even happened."

Kory whimpered from where she sat in the back, "I just wish to cuddle Silkie on the sofa."

Gar chuckled lightly and turned back to the camera, scooping it up and keeping it trained on his face as Vic reversed out of the parking lot and started the drive back to their house,

"Whew… okay guys… so that took a scarier turn than I thought it would so you know… it would really mean a lot to me if you give the video a like. Y'know… just cause we almost died at the hands of some nut-job." He paused and rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks so much for watching guys and if you haven't already, make sure you smash that subscribe button to keep up with all my future videos… and… I will see you guys in the next one where we try not to get chased by some random dude!"

"I like the sound of that." Raven sighed,

He briefly smiled and held the camera up, in order to catch all of them, with only really Dick and Vic acknowledging it with a salute each. Gar grinned and gave the camera a two finger salute of his own,

"Thanks again guys! Peace!"


End file.
